Naruto's Ordeal
by Masterful MM
Summary: What if he learned of his parents earlier than he should? What if word got out? What are the consequences? Love, Friends, Battles, Revelation, Enemies. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST GOT BACK THE STORY AFTER MY BRO DELETED IT. REMEMBER TO READ! THANK YOU.**

 **Chapter 01**

Naruto was currently running through the forest with a giant scroll on his back. Mizuki had told him that if he stole a certain scroll he would get to be Genin since he failed the exam once again

Naruto was twelve, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Here I am; Kill me'. Getting the scroll was easy for Naruto, all he did was defeat the Sandaime with a jutsu that he created.

Naruto reached a clearing and stopped, he put the scroll down and opened it was confused. It was a jutsu scroll with writing before the first jutsu, Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone).

He began looking at the scroll and found something weird. His name.

 _Naruto was born with his father Minato Namikaze's blonde hair and mother Kushina Uzumaki's silver eyes. Minato and Kushina were happy to have him. Due to his silver eyes it was immediate that he had his mother's Kekkai Genkai; the ability to control white fire. A seal was used turning his eyes blue. The Kyuubi was also sealed in him on the day of his birth; October Tenth. I hope if anyone is reading this may it be, my successor or Naruto himself._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sandaime Hokage._

' _Maybe it's another Naruto, but…I am the only Naruto in the village, I have blonde hair, my eyes are blue, I was born on October tenth_ ', he thought trying to not cry from self pity.

He then saw a seal on the scroll that marked: FORCE ALL CHAKRA INTO SEAL.

He put his hands the seal and forced his Chakra and cringed in pain when all of his Chakra was drained of him, then all of it shoot back into him tenfold. And in Konoha one could see what looked like a dragon made out of white fire roaring.

When the process was done Naruto was lying in his boxers. All of his other clothes singe away and his body was writhing in pain.

"Naruto, what happened?", asked Iruka running to his side.

"Mizuki told me that, if I stole the scroll I would get to be a Geniin", he answered matter-of-factly.

"What?".

"Yes, that is exactly what I did", said Miuzuki appearing on a tree branch behind them.

"Mizuki, why?", asked Iruka, "Why did you trick Naruto?".

"Because, the Yondaime made a mistake, he was a complete idiot, Naruto do you want to know why you are hated by the villager and some Shinobi?", asked Mizuki.

"Mizuki don't, it's forbidden", yelled Iruka.

"I don't care, you are the Kyuubi, the nine tail fox, the beast that killed many people including Iruka's parents, that is why Iruka hates you", said Mizuki as he threw a fuma shiruken at Naruto. Naruto who couldn't move due to pain simply awaited death but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see Iruka watching him in the face crying.

"Naruto, don't listen to him, I don't hate you, you are my student who I care a lot about, you are Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha", said Iruka. Naruto was dead silent

"What a pity, he can't even talk, Iruka, you are a complete ass, just like the Yondaime. Stupid", said Mizuki only to meet killing intent from Naruto.

"DON'T dear talk about Iruka-sensei or my da…Yondaime like that, or _I'll kill you_ ", he said getting up taking glances at the Forbidden Scroll watching a certain something.

"Why? They. Are. Idiots", he said with malice and hate on each word.

"That your last straw, " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)** ", he yelled as about two hundred clones appeared leaving Iruka and Mizuki speechless.

"I WILL KILL YOU", yelled the clones as the attacked Mizuki beating him to a bloody pulp.

When the clones disappeared all was soon was Iruka bleeding, Mizuki beaten into an inch of his life and an unconscious Naruto.

( **The Following Day; Konoha Hospital** )

Naruto woke up to see the Sandaime watching him smiling sadly.

"Hey old man", he said with his own small smile.

"Naruto, how much do you know?", asked the old Hokage.

"Too much".

"Naruto, I'm sorry for not telling you, it was to protect you", said the oldest Hokage ever to live.

"It's okay, but did they leave anything else for me?", he asked sadly.

"You get a jutsu scroll and the rest upon promotion to Jounin or age eighteen", said the Hokage handing Naruto two scrolls.

"Two?".

"One is the Jutsu scroll with all types of jutsu, Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken and Fuin. The other scroll is money to by ninja equipment…and Iruka left this for you", said the Sandaime handing him a Konoha headband.

"Thanks old man, when are team selections?", asked Naruto.

"One month…good luck and come to my office the day before the team selections", said the Hokage as he left and Naruto nodded.

Naruto quickly got dressed, put his scrolls and headband in his pocket and left for one of the two only stores that actually sold him. Hashiyuki Ninja Tools.

( **Ten Minutes Later; Hashiyuki Ninja Tools** )

"Hey", said Naruto as he entered the ninja shop.

"Hey Naruto, what would you like today?", asked Tenten; the daughter of the owner of the shop.

"Six short sleeved dark blue hooded jackets,six dark blue cargo pants, a set of Chakra weights, two hundred Kunai, two hundred Shiruken, three ninja mask, three Ninja pouches, some normal bandages, medical bandages and explosive tags…oh and the Uzumaki swirl on the back of the jackets. I will need a katana; I want blade thirty inches in length with a slight curve, six inch hilt with orange and blue. Made out of Chakra metal", he answered with a smile.

"5000 Ryu and the sword will be done tomorrow", said Tenten after getting said items then adding, "It will take ten minutes to sew on the swirl", said Tenten. Naruto paid and waited. While waiting he made four clones, two to get food and two to clean his apartment and burn all his orange jumpsuits.

Ten minutes later he accepted all of his ninja equipment and left with a happy smile.

While walking through town he was met with hate filled glares, nasty remarks and even some where called out loud enough. Over the years he learnt to ignore them. But today was different; he glared back making them cower in fear.

( **Three Hours Later; Training Ground 7** )

After going home and eating Naruto were currently doing pushups in training ground seven. He was moving onto sit ups when he heard a perverted giggle. He got up and walked around some tress to see a man with long spiky waist length white hair with two bangs. He was peeping on women.

"Hey, it's not nice to peep on women", said Naruto as he stood behind him.

The man turned around and eyed Naruto. Naruto was looking completely different. His face was squarer because his baby fat was gone. His eyes were silver and his hair had grown out to bangs reaching his nose bridge.

' _That kid looks exactly like Minato…wait…is that Naruto?_ ', the old man asked himself in thought.

"Watch who you are talking to Gaki, I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sage; student of the Sandaime and teacher of the Yondaime", said Jiraiya striking a pose with a toad that appeared out of nowhere.

"Then you don't mind training me don't you?", asked Naruto crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why would I waste my time training you?", asked Jiraiya.

"Because it is my goal to become Hokage and surpass the fourth", said Naruto with a grin that was sheepish.

"No".

"Fine then, if I'm going to surpass the fourth I'm going to have to train myself, man…my parents probably hated me, they really freakin' hate ,e", he said s he turned around and walked away slowly.

"You do know that it's not right to speak about your parents that way", said Jiraiya.

When your parents seal the Kyuubi in you, I don't see the difference", said Naruto as he walked away only to be stopped by Jiriaya.

"How did you know?", asked Jiraiya.

"One of my academy teachers tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll that had the Sandaime's mentioning of it and that's why my eyes are silver", he said.

"You can use the white fire?", asked Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, so, you training me or not?", asked the blonde Jinchuriki.

"Do you hate your parents?", asked Jiraiya sadly.

"No I don't. They did what they had to do", he answered.

"Fine then let's start training, first we'll…", began Jiraiya and thus began Naruto's training from the legendary Sannin; Jiraiya.

( **One Week Later; Hokage Tower: Council Room** )

Hiruzen walked into the council room to see everyone needed for the village. He hated most if not all of them for what they do or did to Naruto in the past.

"Danzo, why was this meeting called?", asked the Hokage as he sat and watched the man who called the council together.

"Hokage-sama, why is a fresh out of the academy Genin getting training from Jiraiya of the Sannin?", asked Danzo and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Danzo, how do you know this, last time I check only I know that Jiraiya is training Naruto", said the Hokage and eyes went wider.

"Hokage-sama, why not let the Sannin train Sasuke Uchiha, of course the last Uchiha will have more promise as a shinobi", said a pink haired woman.

"If you say so, but, it is not up to me who a Sannin chooses to train and remember just like how Sasuke is the last Uchiha, Naruto is the last Uzumaki", said the old Kage.

"But what use are the Uzumaki?", asked Hiashi Hyuuga; it was no secret that he hated Naruto.

"The Uzumaki clan was highly skilled in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuiton and Suiton Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and their clan Kekkai Genkai", said Shukaku Nara.

"That has nothing to do with it, he is a demon", said Hiashi.

"Hiashi, watch your tongue, do remember that the Uzumaki clan was established in Konoha _before_ the Hyuuga clan", said the Hokage in a strict and stern voice.

"Yet, there were wiped out, them and their damn entire village", said Hiashi which only got the Hokage more angry.

"Hiashi, do remember that the Hyuuga are guarded by Konoha and _two_ major villages attacked Uzuoshikagure", said the Hokage and got nods of agreement from the rest of the clan heads.

"Hokage-sama, since the only other Uzumaki in Konoha before was Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, is she his mother?", asked Koharu Utatane.

"Yes".

"Who is the father?", asked Homura.

"We do not know", answered the Hokage.

"Danzo, why are you so quiet?", asked Koharu as she saw her former teammate in thought.

"Hokage-sama, tell me more about Naruto Uzumaki's Kekkai Genkai".

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Training Ground 44** )

Jiraiya and Naruto walked up to training ground forty four to see the gate was locked.

"Why is it locked Ero-sennin?", asked Naruto and chuckled when he saw Jiraiya twitch in anger from his new nickname.

"Stop calling me that!", yelled Jiraiya glaring daggers at the young Uzumaki.

"You are a pervert dattebayo", yelled Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"I am not a pervert, I am a super pervert!", he yelled in a pose.

"Whatever, why is the gate closed?", he asked.

"I don't know, supposed to be open", said Jiraiya as he walked closer only for a barrage of Kunai and Shiruken to come at him.

"Who is th…oh Jiraiya-sama, what can I do for you", asked the woman in a brown trench coat and orange mini-skirt blushing from embarrassment.

"I would like for you to train Naruto here for me for the week while I'm away, his Kunai and Shiruken throwing is as good as a blind monkey", said Jiraiya.

She watched Naruto and shrugged, "Sure thing…if you buy me dango", she said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto, don't forget to practice the third step to the jutsu and the other two I taught you, Anko, train him in Kenjutsu and elemental jutsu anyway you can", said Jiraiaya as he puffed away.

"Alright Gaki, let's start training now".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Kishimoto does…Lucky Bastard**_

 _ **A.N. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday (18-7-15)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Naruto was in his living room eating ramen and watching Television. His training with Anko had begun eight hours ago and he was relaxing now. Too put it nicely…no let's go with bluntly…she was a slave driver.

Anko made him do five hundred pushups and sit ups, fifty laps and made him dodge barrage of Kunai and Shiruken without warning, sent snakes after him without a heads up and sent him in the forest of death without any knowledge of what was inside making him run from giant tigers and centipedes.

"That woman is damn slave driver", he mumbled under his breath only for a kunai to fly past his face.

"What was that?", asked Anko coming through the window and Naruto caught a glimpse of what seemed to be black silk making him blush.

"N-Nothing".

"Oh really, so why are you blushing?", she asked swaying her hips coming to him making him blush more.

"Uh…Uh…", he said and fainted when Anko did the unexpectable. She sat on his lap.

After ten minutes Naruto woke up with the same blush on his face.

"Sorry Gaki, it's just so easy to tease you", said Anko sitting across from him eating Dango.

"Whatever, why did you come?", he asked fixing himself on the chair.

"Tomorrow you are going to start wearing weights", she said.

"I already wear weights", he said.

"Really, well you are going to wear weights at one hundred and fifty pounds", she said sipping tea.

"What? Are you mad?", he asked in disbelief.

"No I am not", she said and disappeared in swirl of wind and leaves.

"I got to get her to teach me the Shunshin", he said with a smirk and then set his Chakra weights to hundred pounds and then the weight broke his chair.

"Shit".

( **Three Weeks Later; Naruto's Apartment** )

Naruto woke up full of energy. His weights were set at one hundred and seventy five pounds and he had grown accustomed to it. He had learned a Taijutsu move from his jutsu scroll that was awesome yet dangerous. A couple Ninjutsu for his element affinities which were Fuiton, Suiton and Doton which got Jiraiya worried.

Naruto was wearing a mesh shirt under his dark blue short sleeved jacket; bandages were wrapped around both forearms, dark blue cargo pants with bandages around his legs, black ninja sandals, katana strapped on his back. He had three pouches. One on his leg and the others on his belt. He also had a mask over his nose and mouth.

The one on his leg had Kunai and Shiruken, one on his belt had his Fuinjutsu scroll and brush along with three small scrolls with clothes, money and his jutsu scroll. The last one had medical bandages, fighting bandages and smoke and flash bombs.

He also developed the art of Senbon Throwing but in a completely different manner.

"Alright, let's go", he said to himself looking at his appearance in the mirror. His facial features made him look exactly like the Yondaime with his baby fat gone and bangs.

Naruto ate some ramen and left.

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Academy** )

Naruto was walking to his classroom in the academy and was receiving glares from some teachers and shocked stares when they saw his Hitai-ate. They were sure he had failed.

Naruto sighed and entered his classroom. All of his classmates turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He smiled under his mask and went to sit, but not in his usual seat.

"Hey, are you Naruto-baka's replacements since he failed the exam?", asked a pink haired bans…uh Kunoichi.

Naruto sighed at why they didn't recognize him. About a week ago Naruto woke up to meet his hair fully read and whiskers gone. When he asked the Sandaime or Jiraiya they simply said the same thing; it was because of the seal.

"No".

"Who are you?", asked a blonde Kunoichi with a pony tail and wearing purple clothing.

"Who I am does not concern you", he answered while forming a Chakra senbon in his mouth.

"You guys are really troublesome, you have to be really idiotic", said a certain pineapple hair styled Genin.

"Shut up you lazy baka", yelled/ordered Ino.

"I have to agree with Shikamaru", said Naruto.

"How do you know Shikamaru?", asked Chouji stopping from eating his chips.

"I know something about everyone, Shikamaru; lazy and likes to play Shougi, he is from the Nara clan, Chouji of the Akimichi clan, fat is a taboo word for him and he spends his time with his best friend Shikamaru. Ino of the Yamanaka, loud mouth, likes to gossip and one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, anything else?", he asked seeing the enraged face on Ino.

"What about me?", asked Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha's biggest fangirl, Naruto Uzumaki had a crush on you and every time he asked for a date you physically rejected him. Sasuke Uchiha, entire clan slaughtered by the hands of his older brother Itachi Uchiha", said Naruto.

"How do you know that Naruto _had_ a crush on me?", asked Sakura.

"I interact with Naruto daily", he answered speaking about himself in the third person.

"What about Kiba, Shino and Hinata?", asked Ino.

"Kiba Inuzuka; mother is the head of the clan and his sister is Hana Inuzuka, his partner is Akamaru, Shino Aburame; he is a genius in logic amongst his clan and his main form of weapon are Kikachu bugs and Hinata Hyuuga; heiress to the Hyuuga clan and known as Byakugan Hime, anything else?", he asked while using his mouth to fire a senbon in the wall.

"What do you know of Uzumaki?", asked Sasuke speaking up for the first time.

"That depends, do you want to see how much I know…or…is Uzumaki becoming a threat to you?", asked Naruto.

"You know what? Don't bother", said Sasuke folding back his arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki; born October tenth, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato; heir to the Uzumaki clan; orphan, never knew his parents and refers the the Sandaime Hokage as 'old man'", he said.

"Wow, you know a lot", said Chouji.

"I am sure by now, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino has found out something rather interesting about me", he said and Shino and Shikamaru nooded but Kiba looked perplexed.

"What?", asked Kiba.

"Kiba, smell me", ordered Naruto.

Kiba sniffed Naruto and went wide eyed, "Naruto", and everyone gasped.

"The one and only", he said with a foxy like grin.

"You can't be Naruto, he failed the exams and is blonde with blue eyes while you're a red head with a silver eyes", said Sakura.

"A seal was placed on me on the day of my birth to change my appearance", he answered.

"Why?", asked Kiba.

"I don't know, maybe one day I'll meet my parents to ask them", said Naruto with sarcasm.

"Attention, congratulation to all of you who passed the exams, I wish you good luck on your mission, now I will call out the teams seeing as I did the speech a month ago", said Iruka after walking into the class.

"Excuse Iruka-sensei, how did Naruto-baka pass the test, he failed the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)", said Sakura.

"Naruto stopped Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage Mansion", said Iruka and gave Naruto a tiny nod.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun could have done that", yelled Sakura and Sasauke did the usual, 'Hn'.

"Actually he couldn't. Naruto defeated Mizuki by doing a B-rank Jounin level Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique)", said Iruka and everyone were wide eyed.

"Iruka-sensei, if you will, I would like to know what team I will be on and who my Jounin sensei is", said Naruto.

"Oh right…Team One…", said Iruka as he begun calling team after team and Naruto's name wasn't called until, "Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, sensei; Kakashi Hatake", Sakura yelled in victory while all the other fan girls groaned, "team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and since team nine is still active team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi", said Kiba and Ino groaned.

"Your sensei's will arrive after lunch", said Iruka as he dismissed them.

( **Five minutes Later; Lunch Yard** )

The rookie nine all sat at a table conversating with each other and surprisingly enough Naruto was the topic at hand.

"So Naruto, where did your whiskers go?", asked Shikamaru as he played Shougi with Naruto.

Before Naruto could answer Sakura insulted him…again.

"Shikamaru why do you even bother to play with Naruto, he's an idiot", she said because Shikamaru wasn't playing with 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"Believe it or not I'm a genius, the seals that were on me body with stalled my mental and physical growth because it was taken off to late, that's why I am taller and my IQ is around one sevent five just underneath Shikamaru's at two hundred and ten", he said and everyone jaws dropped; including Sasuke.

"That's a lie, you are and will always be an idiot", said Sakura.

"And you is and always will be a wannabe Shinobi who only follows in other footsteps chasing after a guy who isn't even interested in you!", said Naruto with malice and hat in his voice.

"What did you say to me?", she yelled going to hit him on the head but he formed a Chakra senbon ande shot it in her neck making her fall unconscious on the ground.

"Aaaaaghhh, damn it, I lost", said Naruto.

"Naruto, you should wake up Sakura, she is your teammate after all", said Shikamaru.

"I really don't care, I'm a little excited Sasuke's on my team, because we could push each other to become better shinobi…but Sakura…Sakura is like dead weight, she only studies how she looks for Sasuke and he isn't interested", said Naruto as he tapped the part where the senbon struck and she woke up and he left in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Was that the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)?", asked Kiba and Shino nodded.

"What happened?", asked Sakura as she got up.

( **Ten Minutes Later; Hokage Tower** )

The Hokage watched everything that transpired at the academy and sighed. He then remembered the conversation he had with Naruto yesterday.

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; Yesterday**_ )

 _Naruto walking into the Hokage's office to see the Hokage reading a little orange book. Naruto immediately knew what it was because Jiraiya made him read it and he didn't find it all that._

" _Hey Ojii-san", Naruto said breaking the old Kage out of his trance._

" _Ah yes, Naruto good to see you", said the old Hokage._

" _A month ago you told me to come the day before teams were picked", he said sitting on the couch._

" _Yes, I wanted to talk about announcing your name publicly", said the old Hokage and Naruto went into deep thought._

" _When?"._

" _Up to you", answered Sarutobi._

" _The Chuunin Exams are coming up in a month, maybe if…no maybe when I reach the final stage, the tournament you could announce me as Naruto Namikaze", he suggested._

" _You do know that when I do this you will get a lot of enemies and I will have to give you the stuff when you are fifteen instead, like your father's jutsu scroll, money and the mansion", said Hiruzen._

" _Yes I do"._

" _Very well, you may leave", he said and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _Kage Bunshin? Oh well, at least he's not letting the power get to him", said Hiruzen as he took back out his perverted book._

 _Moments later perverted giggles were heard throughout the Hokage's Office_

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; Kai**_ )

' _Minato, Kushina, look at the man your son has become, I wonder what Jiraiya is up to, hopefully doing dome 'research' for his next book_ ', thought Hiruzen with a perverted giigle.

( **Meanwhile; One of Konoha's Hotsprings** )

"Achooo", sneezed a super pervert by the name of Jiraiya and then women screaming because of his perverted Nature were heard moments later.

( **Meanwhile; A Bar in Konoha** )

"Kakashi, why did you pick Naruto?", asked his friend Asuma.

"Reasons I cannot express openly without the Hokage's permission", he answered reading his favourite Orange book.

XX

 _ **Disclaimer: Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life…anyway, MM doesn't own Naruto.**_

 _ **A.N. This Chapter was up early but next Chapter will be done by Monday (17-8-15) or Tuesday (18-8-15)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Naruto and the rest of team seven had been waiting for Kakashi for about an hour. Sakura had been pestering Sasuke for date but he just rejected after and after again. Naruto on the other hand was remembering his pranks he pulled while in the academy.

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; One Year Ago**_ )

 _Iruka was explaining the history of Konoha's Hokage's and was currently on the Sandaime._

" _Therefore that was why the Sandaime is known as the 'Professor'", explained Iruka only to see Naruto asleep in his class._

" _NARUTO WAKE UP!", he yelled and Naruto shot up from his seat._

" _What?", he asked and everyone sweat dropped._

" _Sasuke, come up here and read out these notes", said Iruka and watched as Sasuke grumbled but complied._

 _Sasuke read over the notes and watched Iruka, "Are you sure you want me to read this?", he asked and Iruka nodded._

" _She screamed in pure ecstasy when I put my wet hot mouth over her breast and began to suck, then I took two fingers and inserted it in her—"._

" _STOP, WHAT ARE YOU READING?", yelled Iruka with blood coming out of his nose. All the boys of the class laughed their asses of while all the girls, excluding Hinata watched him with pure lust in their eyes._

" _Who switched my notes about the Sandaime with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise?", asked Iruka eyeing the class eyes resting on Naruto_

 _Naruto inwardly smirked, "Sasuke-teme, I didn't realize you wanted that much attention that you read something like that in class", he said as he remembered reading the book from seeing the Sandaime with it._

" _Shut up Dobe, I know it was you", said Sasuke glaring at the young Uzumaki._

" _I know everyone has a perverted part, but, even I'm not that perverted, but, it looks like you are", said Naruto and the boys burst into laughter while the girls, excluding Hinata once again, glared at the young Jinchuriki._

" _Sasuke, to your seat, Naruto did you switch these books before class?", asked Iruka._

" _No", he said, '_ I switched during classes _, he thought differently._

" _Anyway, back to classes"._

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; Kai**_ )

Naruto laughed out loud as he remembered the memory. Sakura and Sasuke shot him curious glances.

"What's so funny Naruto-baka?", asked Sakura.

"Nothing that…hahaha…concerns…hahaha…you", he said while rolling on the ground holding his sides and laughing like a maniac.

"Dobe, what is so funny?", asked Sasuke watching the Uzumaki.

"I just…hahaha…remembered a…hahaha…prank", he said finally standing up and calming down.

"Which one?", asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Really want to know?", he asked and she nodded and Sasuke 'hn'-ed.

"It involves Sasuke's hot wet mouth and two fingers", he said smirking and Sakura blushed and Sasuke glared

"I knew it was you", said Sasuke.

"That's it, we've been waiting for two hours, where is this guy", said Naruto as he whipped out his sealing brush and scroll and thought, ' _For old time sake_ '.

He wrote down the Kanji for waterfall and stuck it onto the top of the door frame.

"Dobe, our sensei is a Jounin, he will notice—", began Sasuke but was cut off when a man with silver hair and a mask over his mouth and nose like Naruto…or vice-versa. Whichever fits your bill?

" **Fuinjutsu: Taki; Kai (Sealing Technique: Waterfall; Release)** ", said Naruto and gallons of water fell on Kakashi. Naruto burst into laughter while Sakura got angry at Naruto and Sasuke was wide eyed.

"Team seven, my first impression of you…I…hate you, roof…now", he said as he disappeared in a shunshin.

"I think I over did it", said Naruto as he recovered from his sweat drop from what Kakashi said.

"You think?", yelled Sakura going to hit him but Sasuke intervened…verbally.

"Naruto, Sakura, let's go to the roof and Naruto, what was that jutsu you used?", asked Sasuke.

"It was Fuinjutsu; the art of sealing", he said as they walked out the door and ran into teams eight and ten.

"What's up guys?", asked Naruto.

"We felt a lot of Chakra coming from here", answered Asuma Sarutobi; the son of the Sandaime and team ten's Jounin instructor.

"I pulled a prank on Kakashi", said Naruto with a smirk and a sheepish gesture by putting his hand behind his head.

"And you failed, you could never pull a prank on your _Jounin_ sensei", said Kiba with a smirk of his own.

Naruto was going to answer but Kakashi appeard drenched in water.

"What's taking so long?", asked Kakashi.

"Says the man who was two hours late and got pranked by a Genin", said Naruto.

"I was…occupied", he answered after thought.

"Yes sensei, yes you were. Occupied reading a perverted smut book written by the world biggest super pervert", said Naruto.

"Kakashi, he really pranked _you?_ _You_?", asked Kurenai.

"Yes, he did", said Kakashi as he turned around with a grunt. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, let's go, I have to hurry this up and go home to change. _Thank you Naruto_ ", said Kakashi his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

Sakura and Sasuke walked after Kakashi leaving Naruto with teams eight and ten.

"A-Aren't y-you g-g-going N-N-Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata.

"Yeah", he said as he shunshin'd away.

"Alright, let's go", said Asuma as he spoke to the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and Kurenai and her team went the other way.

( **Five Minutes Later; Roof of the Academy** )

Naruto arrived at the roof to see only Kakashi who was reading his favorite perverted book. He sat next to him on the railing.

"Hey Kakashi-sense, I can't believe that you read that perverted non-sense", said Naruto as he eyed his teacher.

"Hmm…you say something Naruto? By the way, I like your mask, it looks great, you my young student have fashion style", asked/complimented Kakashi raising up from his book.

"Never mind, thanks for the compliment snyway", said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura walked onto the roof. Sasuke shot Naruto a glare and Sakura looked at him with a 'you so stupid' look.

' _Why I liked that girl I will never know_ ', he thought with a sigh a he moved from Kakashi to sit on the step next to them.

"Alright, let's start off with introductions", said Kakashi finally putting away his book.

"Can you give us an example sensei?", asked Sakura with a raised hand and confused face.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes, nor my dislikes, my dream…never thought about and my hobbies…I have lots of them", said Kakashi and team seven dead panned.

"So, all we found out is your name, do you want me to enlighten my teammates about your hobbies and what not?", asked Naruto with sarcasm.

"How would you know those things?", asked Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"I have dirt on pretty much everyone", said Naruto and Kakashi began to sweat a little.

"Just go, whiskers", said Kakashi and smirked as Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have many likes, some being training, eating ramen from the Ichiraku ramen store and sitting on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head to think. My dislike are few, I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, arrogant jerk who think they're better than everyone *glares at Sasuke* those perverted Icha Icha books *glares at Kakashi*. As for my dreams, to become Hokage and surpass my role model and hero…the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure; Minato Namikaze and my hobbies include training, ramen, learning new jutsus and…oh did I say ramen", said Naruto happily.

' _Just like Kushina-sensei and looks like Minato-sensei_ ', thought the one eyed ninja then asked, "A very admirable dream, why do you want to surpass the Fourth and not any other Hokage?".

"Because, the Yondaime defended the village from the Kyuubi no Youko, the strongest Bijuu in the world, I want be like him and protect the village with my life", said Naruto with a small sad smile as he looked at the Yondaime head thinking, ' _Tou-san, Kaa-san, watch me become Hokage_ '.

"Very well Naruto, and I have no doubt that you will be Hokage, next, pinky", said Kakashi and once again smirked at an angry student.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes…well the person I like *looks at Sasuke*, my dream is to marry a certain someone *looks at Sasuke* and my hobbies *looks at Sasuke and blushed*", she said and fell into a fan girl state.

"And what do you hate?", asked Kakashi and was sorry he asked.

"NARUTO".

"Anyway, Brooding boy, you're up", said Kakashi but to his displeasure Sasuke didn't seem fazed by the comment while Naruto snickered only to be glared at by Sakura.

"My name; Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things and I hate many, my dream…it is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man and my hobby is training to kill the said man", said Sasuke.

"Well, isn't my team a cherry in the tree. I have a blonde who wants to surpass the Yondaime, a pink haired fan girl and an avenger, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up if you do", said Kakashi before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Why don't we all have lunch together? Team bonding, I'll pay", suggested Naruto and waited for an answer.

"Like I would go with you", said Sakura crossing her arms across her chest.

"I could eat", said Sasuke standing up and walking over to Naruto and they left with a shrug.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka, wait for me".

( **Ten Minutes Later; Village Streets** )

Team seven was walking through the village and Sasuke and Sakura were noticing the looks they sent to Naruto who just shrugged it off. Sasuke decided he didn't care and Sakura only cared about herself and Sasuke.

Team seven were walking when they noticed teams eight, nine and ten eating.

"Hey guys", said a cherry Naruto after noticed his friends were sitting in restaurant that was new in town and didn't know about his tenant.

"Hey Naruto, we were just talking about you…oh and this is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee, team nine, we met them because Hinata and Neji are cousins", said Kiba.

"Oh, well Sasuke, Sakura and I were going to get something to eat, mind if we join?", asked Naruto.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun and his friends are always welcomed to eat with us", answered Ino quickly before anyone else.

Ten minutes later all four Genin teams were sitting down eating their lunches.

"So Kiba, what were you guys talking about me for?", asked Naruto finishing his three bowls of ramen that was good…but not as great as Ichiraku.

"That fact that you pranked your Jounin sensei", said Chouji with an impressed grin.

"It wasn't that hard, especially since Kakasahi-sensei is always nose deep in those horrible perverted books", said Naruto and only to get hit in the head with a stone.

"Don't talk about my works of art like that, the Icha Icha series is a very popular series among both men and women", said a voice as he came up behind him.

All of Naruto's friend bowed while Naruto glared at the old hermit.

"They are stupid Ero-sennin!", yelled Naruto and got shocked looks from his peers.

"Naruto-baka, talk to him with more respect, he is a legendary Sannin", yelled Sakura as her and her friends stood up.

"So Gaki, I heard you pranked your Jounin-sensei with Fuinjutsu, who is he by the way?", asked Jiraiya.

"Kakashi Hatake".

"You pranked Kakashi Hatake, the student of the Yondaime?", asked Jiraiya in disbelief.

"Yes, now why were you following me?", asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to see if you had a girlfriend had any girlfriend, so who is she, the Hyuuga, the one with the buns, the Yamanaka or the Haruno?", asked Jiraiya taking out his notepad and Hinata and Tenten blushed while Ino and Sakura looked angry.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and even if I did, I am not going to let you put us in one of your porno books you perverted idiot, HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN, AND HE PEEPS ON WOMEN IN BATH HOUSES TO DO 'RESEARCH FOR HIS BOOKS THAT HE WRITES, ICHA ICHA PARADISE", yelled Naruto on all the adult females glared at Jiraiya befor going into hot pursuit.

Naruto sat back down and everyone watched him questionably, "What?", he asked.

"How do you know a legendary Sannin?", asked Sasuke.

"I caught him one day peeping on women and made him stop", said Naruto with a shrug not wanting them to know about his secret training.

"Naruto, how's the sword? Does it need sharpening or anything?", asked Tenten.

"No, but anyway, I am going home to sleep, Kakashi told us to meet him tomoorow and I need my sleep", said Naruto as he shunshin'd away.

"Naruto is really cool don't you think?", asked Chouji.

"He is, but then again he's troublesome, he put up the best fight I ever had in Shougi and he's my age, but then again he is a genius like I am", said Shikamaru.

"He is, but wasn't he the dead last at the academy?", asked Neji finally speaking up.

"Naruto, for some reason only tries to get noticed, maybe because of him having no parents, plus the seal that was placed on him for him to act like a retard", answered Shikamaru.

"What's the difference, I don't have any parents either and I never acted out like him", pointed Sasuke.

"Yes that's true, but, your parents died, Naruto never had his, anyway, my mother is going to act troublesome if I'm late for dinner", said Shikamaru as he walked away and after another ten minutes and harsh 'No I won't go on a date with you's Sasuke was all by himself deep in thought.

' _He's just like me_ '.

XX

 _ **Disclaimer: MM does not own Naruto-kun's youthful spirit. Lee, let us do five hundred laps for MM's misfortune.**_

 _ **A.N. Heyo, its MM and next chappy will be up by Thursday (20-8-15)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Naruto was currently sitting on his bed in a meditative pose. He was supposed to meet with Kakashi and his team in an hour and decided to eat.

' _I feel eating has nothing to do with that test, it's a trick, eating wouldn't hurt_ ', he thought as he went to get some ramen.

Fifteen minutes later after a shower, brushing his teeth and eating breakfast Naruto was walking out of his apartment heading to training ground seven.

While walking through he received the same stares he got every day. He always used to put on a fake smile, deep dwon, he knew that it was hurting him to receive those stares. Even if it was for something his father did to him and he had no say in it.

' _I wonder how they'll react when they find out why the Yondaime sealed it in me_ ', he thought with his usual fake smile and then he noticed something strange; something he never received from anyone; curious stares.

' _Must be the mask, it's a good thing I eat fast, I didn't want the others to see my face since the change thing with my hair and stuff_ ', thought Naruto as he remembered what happened the first day his face changed.

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; Eleven Days Ago**_ )

 _Naruto entered the Hokage tower and immediately all the women on the floor turned to him and looked to have hearts in their eyes._

'Weird _', he thought as the women fainted and the men looked at him with envy and hatred._

 _He continued walking until he entered the Hokage's office to see Anko, Jiraiya and Sarutobi._

" _Hey Ga—", she stopped mid-sentence as she saw his face and immediately blushed at his face structure._

" _Why is every woman or girl eye see watch me and faint or blush?", asked Naruto as Anko fainted._

" _It's because of your face Gaki, you can pick up any woman with that, looks like the seal changed your facial structur, you look like your dad with red hair and whisker mark, I am completely jealous, by the time we announce your name and you take of the mask maybe every woman or girl in the village will be on you", said Jiraiya with jealousy written all over his face._

" _Can I get a mirror?", asked Naruto wanting to see for himself._

 _Sarutobi gave him the mirror and he watched himself and sighred. He looked exactly like his father. Jiraiya was right, with blonde hair and no whisker mark he would look like his father, maybe could even trick people into thinking he's the Yondaime._

" _I suggest you wear a mask over your mouth and nose", suggested Hiruzen and Jiraiya nodded saying something about 'when the time is right'._

( _ **Flashback no Jutsu; Kai**_ )

He arrived at training ground seven at seven after his flashback. He noticed Sasuke was brooding as always and Sakura was trying to get a date…once again…as always.

"Hey guys", he said as he arrived next to them.

Sakura watched him and Sasuke nodded.

"Dobe, do you know who your parents were?", asked Sasuke earning a little sweat and a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Yes I do", he answered honestly.

"Don't you want to kill the person who killed them?", asked Sasuke.

"Teme, if I wanted to kill the person who killed them I would have to kill myself", he sadly as he took out a Fuinjutsu book and began to read.

Sasuke only looked confused but decided to leave it at that…for now.

( **Meanwhile; Hyuuga Compound** )

Hinata Hyuuga was currently packing her bag with her essentials and ninja equipment to meet her sensei and new team. Of course she was sad that she wasn't on the same team with Naruto…but…her team wasn't bad if it wasn't for Kiba only asking her on dates and Shino's quietness.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hinata-sama", called Neji through the door, "Hiashi-sama has summoned you", he said in his 'I am better than you' voice.

"H-Hai Neji-nii-san", she called back a little frightened. Every time her father called her it was to berate her and call her a failure and a disappointment.

She strapped on her equipment and backpack and left for her father's office. She entered and was shocked at who she saw, there in the room was an angry Kurenai along with her father and grandfather.

"Hello, Tou-san, Ojii-san, Kurenai-sensei", she said as she sat on the mat placed for her.

"Hinata, the Hyuuga council and I have come to an agreement. You are not worthy of carrying the Hyuuga name, and along with having a crush on that demon brat Uzumaki, you are being removed of the Hyuuga clan and being placed with the Cage Bird Seal, do you understand?", he asked his former daughter.

At this point Hinata was crying. Both tears of anger and sadness. Anger for the way Hiashi spoke about Naruto and sadness of her disownment.

"H-Hai Tou-san", she said timidly.

"I am no longer your father, Kurenai-san has agreed for you to move in with her and has adopted you, consider yourself lucky anyone would want to associate with a failure like yourself", he as he placed the seal on her forehead.

( **Two Hours Later; Training Ground Seven** )

"Yo".

"YOUR LATE", yelled Sakura as Kakashi suddenly appeared in a shunshin.

"I am sorry, a black path crossed my path and I had to pass around", said Kakashi.

"LIAR. IT TOOK TWO HOURS TO GET AWAY FROM A MANGY CAT", she yelled again.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, what's the test?", asked Naruto and both Sasuke and Sakura watched him like if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Naruto-baka?", asked Sakura.

"Naruto is right, all Genins have to take an exam to see if you become Genin, the exam at the academy was to see if you qualify to be Genin, and my test are very hard, never past a team in my life", said Kakashi and all the Genins got a little fightened.

' _I have to pass…in order to kill Itachi_ '.

' _If I fail Ino-pig will never let me live this down_ '.

' _I need to buy more ramen_ '.

"What's the test Kakashi?", asked Sasuke refusing to call Kakashi his sensei.

"You have to get these bells from me by noon, if you don't have a bell you fail", said Kakashi.

"But sensei, there are only two bells", pointed out Sakura.

"Very observant Sakura that means one of you will fail", said Kakashi.

' _I can't fail, Itachi must die_ '.

' _I can't be separated from Sasuke-kun_ '.

' _A two man Genin squad, that's not likely, so the real point of this test must be-_ '.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when…

"HAJIME", yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately leapt in the bushes leaving Naruto facing Kakashi.

"Why didn't you go to, Naruto?", asked Kakashi.

"I am not an idiot, I already figured out the real point of the test", said Naruto as he unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the ground.

"Have you now? Can you at least let me have some fun?", asked Kakashi.

"Sure, why not", said Narto as he slid into a stance only known by Kakashi who's eyes were wide.

' _That…that stance_ '.

' _What's the Dobe think he's doing fighting a Jounin, and what's that stance_ ', thought Sasuke seeing the entire ordeal.

' _Idiot, who does he think he is calling me and Sasuke-kun idiots, he's the real idiot_ ', thought a pinkette in the bushes.

"Ninja tactic number one; Taijutsu", said Kakashi as Naruto charged him.

Naruto swung a right uppercut at Kakashi who dodged it with a lean and then Kakashi swung a right leg sweep only to be stopped by a piece of earth coming from underground.

' _Earth manipulation_ ', thought Kakashi as he dodged a right hook.

Naruto moved in for a leg sweep but Kakashi jumped and swung his right foot downward for an axe kick only for Naruto to use his two arms in an 'X' position to cushion the blow.

Both back flipped away from each other and landed ten feet away panting lighly.

' _He's no pushover…and where did he learn that stance_ ', thought Kakashi as he put away his book he had been reading all the time.

"Finally taking me seriously?", asked Naruto with a smirk as he slid into another Taijutsu stance only Kakashi recognized…speaking of Kakashi he once again had wide eyes.

' _That's another stance_ ', thought Kakashi as he slid into his own stance.

Kakashi ran at Naruto and cocked his fist back looking to get in a punch and when he saw that Naruto wasn't moving he punch him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

' _Kage Bunshin?_ ', thought Kakashi as he was kicked square in the back and was sent skidding across the ground and crashed into a tree revealing a log.

' _Kawirami_ ', thought Naruto as Kakashi burst through the ground with a right uppercut landing it squarely on Naruto's jaw sending him flying towards the lake.

When he landed he stood up to feel a kunai pressed against his throat from Kakashi behind.

"Never let your guard down", said Kakashi.

Naruto smirked, "I would say the same for you Kakashi-sensei", said another Naruto from behind with his sword against Kakashi's spine.

"Very good Naruto", said Kakashi as he puffed away in smoke and Naruto cursed under his breath and dashed in the bush hiding from his sensei.

( **Meanwhile; With Sakura** )

Sakura had been watching her teammate and sensei fight and was amazed at their skill level…not that she would admit it, because apparently…and I quote, 'The strongest person on the planet'.

She watched as Kakashi disappeared and Naruto dashed away.

"Hey Sakura", said an all too familiar voice from behind her. She turned and saw Kakashi ready his book and immediately charged at him kunai in hand. "Ninja tactic number two; Genjutsu".

Kakashi then sighed and then did a handsign. Sakura immediately fell to the ground screaming.

' _The simples Genjutsu, she should have been able to break out of it_ ', though Kakashi as he disappeared in a shunshin.

( **Meanwhile; With Sasuke** )]

"Was that Sakura?", he asked himself as he stopped in his tracks and turned to the direction of the scream.

"Yes it was Sasuke, now let me see you try to get a bell", said Kakashi.

"I am not like the other two weakling", said Kakashi as he ran through hand seals.

"Naruto was quite the opponent…Sakura on the other hand…eh, anyway, ninja tactic number three; Ninjutsu", said Kakashi as Sasuke finished in the 'tiger' seal.

" **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)** ", and a giant fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth heading towards Kakashi who didn't move. He simple stood awaiting the fireball but before it could reach Sasuke ran full speed at Kakashi and reached for a bell.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kakashi saw this and dodged letting Sasuke touch the bell but not get it.

"Damn it", he muttered as he was suddenly tackled into the bush.

( **Five Minutes Later; Team Seven** )

"Dobe why did you tackle me, I almost had a bell", said Sasuke in frustration as Naruto, Sakura and himself finally stopped at a clearing.

"Exactly, you almost had it, I am sure you saw how many opportunities I had to get a bell but I didn't because that's not the point of the test", said Naruto in his own frustration.

"What do you mean Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei said that _was_ the point of the test", said Sakura.

"He was lying, the point of the test is team work so in order to pass we have to work together", said Naruto glaring at the pinkette.

"Why would I work with you, now I'm going to get a bell", said Sasuke walking off.

"For an Uchiha genius, you're really stupid, have you ever heard of a two man Genin squad?", asked Naruto making Sasuke stop in his track.

"Naruto-baka, don't disrespect Sasuke-kun", said Sakura glaring at the young Uzumaki.

"Why don't you respect me?", asked Naruto.

"Because you're an idiot and a useless ninja", said Sakura.

"Alright then leave me alone, ask to go on another team…pink bitch", he mumbled the last part. Sakura glared hardened and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Dobe, what's the plan?", asked Sasuke sitting down next to the Uchiha.

Naruto started explaining his plan to Sasuke when Sasuke noticed something.

"Sakura, you might want to listen to, we have to pass this test in order to become a Genin", said Sasuke and Sakura grumbled but sat not the less.

"Fine, what do we have to do?", she asked and was shocked at the answer.

"How about you all pass…Congratulation", said Kakashi appearing out of nowhere.

"We do? We didn't get a bell", said Sakura.

"Getting a bell wasn't the point, it was teamwork, now go and get something to eat and try to get along, we meet at the missions office tomorrow morning", said Kakashi before disappearing.

"I'm heading to Ichiraku's, anyone comin'?", he asked his teammates. Sakura refused…that was until Sasuke agreed, much to the annoyance of Naruto.

That day Team Seven, led by Kakashi Hatake was formed.

XX

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto-baka isn't owned by MM…now…if you'll excuse my I have to seduce Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **A.N. Heyo…Sorry for the late chappies….next chapter will be up by Saturday (22-8-15)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of the memorial stone in Konohagakure no Sato watching the names of his fallen comrades. His eye moved from one name to another and then stopped on the name of his dead sensei; Minato Namikaze."

"Was he a good sensei?", asked a voice behind Kakashi.

"The best", answered Kakashi.

"So, tell me about your life as part of Team Minato", said the voice.

"It was great, Minato-sensei always used to be fun, never was a slave driver, Obito and Rin were always looking after the team, even though Obito and I never used to get along in the beginning, but in the end, he was my best friend, even gave me a feared bloodline", said Kakashi as he turned to the source of the voice.

"You have to learn to let go of the past Kakashi", said the person he was speaking to.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll try".

"How did the test go?", asked the man.

"Great, we finished a couple hours ago, they have great potential, Naruto figured out my plan before the test started, Sakura just rushed in and got caught in a simple Genjutsu and Sasuke wants to work by himself, it's just like Team Minato all over again", he said with a chuckle.

"Just remember that Naruto is more than meets the eye", he said as he disappeared in a shunshin.

"He's right, I have to let go of the past, thank you, Jiraiya-sama".

( **An Hour Later; Yuhi Household** )

Hinata and Kurenai sat drinking tea in the dining room.

"Hinata you okay?", she asked after seeing Hinata's glum face.

"H-Hai sensei", she answered.

"Hinata, when we're in private you can call me Nee-chan, but on mission I am sensei, okay? Now, what has you so upset?", she asked her younger sister.

"I'm a f-failure", she said completely depressed.

"No you're not, all you have to do is train harder, then you can shock your fa…Hiashi, and…impress Naruto", she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"W-W-What?", asked a now crimson red Hinata,

"Come on, almost everyone except Naruto himself probably knows", she said and Hinata blushed darker.

"I-It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun loves Sakura-san", said Hinata with a downcasted look.

"He will get over that crush…he will realize she doesn't really care about him and only that arrogant Uchiha…eventually", said Kurenai sadly.

"I can't even talk to him, I always stutter or blush or faint", said Hinata and Kurenai smiled. She didn't stutter.

"You will get over this shy stage, maybe change your clothes a little, show him the real you, the confident Hinata

", said Kurenai confidently.

"I don't think there is such a thing as a 'confident Hinata', there will always we the shy, disappointment known as Hinata Hyu…", she trailed off remembering her disownment.

"Yuhi…Hinata Yuhi…I adopted you as my little sister", said Kurenai and finally saw a smile form on the former Hyuuga heiresses lips.

"Thank you, Kurenai-Nee-chan", she said.

"Maybe you can ask Naruto to train with you sometime, show him what you're made of", said Kurenai.

"I will", she said confidently.

"Oh and congratulation", said Kurenai and received a raised eyebrow from Hinata, "You talked to me without stuttering most of the conversation", she finished and Hinata blushed from the praised.

( **Meanwhile; Deep Underground Konoha** )

A man in a throne like chair sat facing three of his agents he sent to spy on all the graduating Genin.

"Who passed?", he asked.

"I was sent to spy on Team Seven which consisted of Kakashi Hatake as the sensei and students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno", said one of the agents.

"I was sent to spy on Team Eight, Kurenai Yuhi was the sensei and the students were, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Yuhi", said the second agent.

"Yuhi you say?", asked the man in the throne like chair.

"Hai, apparently she was disowned by her father…or former father, Hiashi Hyuuga", answered the agent.

"Next".

"Hai, Team Ten, the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation led by Asuma Sarutobi", said the last agent.

"Very well, dismissed".

"Hai, Lord Danzo".

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Hokage Tower** )

Sarutobi walked into the tower to see everyone waiting on him. He was a busy ad old man so it was expected he would be late. But that wasn't the reason he was late. He was finalizing some…documents if you will concerning a certain blonde.

' _This better be important_ ', he thought as he sat in his chair.

"Who gathered the council?", asked Sarutobi.

"I did", said Dano directly across from Sarutobi.

"Why?", asked Sarutobi.

Danzo cleared his throat, "It has come to my attention that the Hiashi-sama's eldest daughter has been disowned from her clan, may I have an explanation as to why?", he asked and everyone eyes were wide, Hiashi and Sarutobi for a different reason.

"And how do you know this information Danzo?", asked Hiashi.

"I will answer your question when you answer mine", he replied stoicly.

"Hinata was disowned for her lack of skill necessary for to be a Hyuuga", said Hiashi and everyone watched him in shock.

"She's your daughter, I would never do that to my princess", said a blonde with a ponytail wearing purple.

"They Hyuuga are different", said Hiashi.

"I wonder what Hitomi would say", said the only female clan head.

Hiashi glared, "Danzo how do you know this information?", he asked.

"I watched the team selection and saw her name was changed so I assumed the worst", he said as he left with his crippled self.

"Dismissed".

"Everyone responded to the Hokage's order and left all the while glaring at Hiashi.

( **Seven Hours Later; Naruto's Apartment** )

 _Pain_

 _Blood_

 _Destruction_

 _Fire_

 _That was all Naruto saw as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He woke up to the sound of fire and was walking through village to see everyone dead, the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi, The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka._

 _Death_

 _Black_

 _Agony_

 _Tails…What…Tails?_

" _ **Puny human, I will kill everyone, your friends, that stupid Hokage and your teachers, HAHAHAHA**_ _", yelled a voice behind him._

 _Naruto turned to see a giant fox with nine tails. The Kyuubi. Its giant tails swinging and destroying building after building._

" _K-Kyuubi?", he asked in shock._

" _ **Yes, I am back and will kill everyone precious to you**_ _", roared the giant fox._

" _N-Naruto", whispered a feminine voice._

 _Naruto turned to see Sakura with a dead Sasuke and Kakashi._

" _S-Sakura?", he asked back as he walked closer to her._

" _S-Stay away from me…YOU'RE A MONSTER, A MONSTER THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE", she yelled as she was crushed by a giants fox paw._

( **Meanwhile; Real World** )

Naruto woke with a start. He watched the time. 3:00. He sighed. What was that dream? Did it mean something? He watched outside. A calm night in Konoha. He thought about it. Thought after thought and he could only think of one thing. The Kyuubi was awake.

' _I am sure of it, I have to tell Ero-sennin, why father would make a seal like this I will never know, I think I can to it_ ', he thought as he sat up and stretched. ' _Let me try_ '.

Naruto sat on his bed cross legged. He was meditating. After a rough ten minutes of clearing his mind he felt himself being dragged into his mind.

( **Dreamscape** )

He opened his eyes to see himself in a hallway with strange pipes running along the roof and ankle length water.

"Where am I? My mind?", he asked himself as he started to walk. He kept walking through the hallway for about ten minutes then came upon a door. He opened and walk through then walked to the center of room.

In front of him was a giant cage with two red eyes with black slits glaring at him. To his left was a door with the number one on top and to his right was a door with the letter P.

"What's up Kitsune-baka?", asked Naruto as he stared right back at the nine tailed fox.

" **Idiot Ningen** ", growled the fox.

"I have a name dattebayo", said Naruto angrily and the great Kyuubi twitched in anger.

" **Just like that damned woman, tell me Ningen, what is your favorite food?** ", he asked fearing the answer.

"RAMEN DATTEBAYO!", he yelled and the Kyuubi twitched before sighing in defeat.

' _ **Just like that damned red head, same favorite food, same hair color and that damned catch phrase, he may have activated the seal that brought those two here making him unlock his genius abilities but…HE'S A DAMNED IDIOT**_ ', THE Kyuubi yelled to itself with a frustrated growl.

"So, did you give me that dream?", asked the Jinchuriki angrily.

" **And if I did?** ", asked the Kyuubi with a raised eye brow.

"Stop".

" **A big order from a tiny Ningen** ", said the Kyuubi.

"Stop calling me that", he yelled now feeling how Jiraiya felt everytime he was called 'Ero-sennin'.

" **You are a Ningen** ", said the Kyuubi.

"What _is_ a Ningen?", asked Naruto and the Kyuubi sweat dropped.

" **A human…idiot** ", Kyuubi said as he turned and laid around.

"What are those other two doors?", asked Naruto gesturing to them with the point of a finger.

" **The one marked one is not to be entered yet, he will summon you, the other however, don't have a clue** ", said the Kyuubi.

"Big help…And who's 'he'?", asked Naruto with a confused face.

" **When the time is right, now…LEAVE** ", yelled the Kyuubi as he kicked Naruto out of his mind.

Naruto faded from view.

" **Ningen, if my guess about that other door is correct, good luck** ", said the giant fox as it rested its head on its paw and closed its eyes.

( **Five Minutes Later; Real World** )

Naruto watched the clock. 3:05. Five minutes had passed in the real world.

"Baka Kitsune", he mumbled.

" **I heard that** ", called back the Kyuubi through his head.

"As long as I'm up might as well train physically and get some ramen", said Naruto as he walked away.

" **Please eat some real food other than ramen, what you eat I eat** ", said the Kyuubi as he growled at the accursed food.

"I thought you only ate human souls", he talked back in a normal voice.

" **That would be my past time, now eat something else** ", said the Kyuubi as he shifted in the cage.

"Fine, I'll eat ramen later, I hate you, damned Kitsune", he growled lowly as he at some cereal with orange juice.

" **You know, you should by other foods to eat, ramen and cereal only is not a good diet** ".

"And you care why?", asked Naruto.

" **If you die then I die, so don't die** ", it growled.

"Fine, any other advice?", he asked sarcastically.

" **Go back to wearing orange, it's a great color** ", it said and grinned.

"Really? I knew it but no one listened, I…", he was saying but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

" **I was kidding you idiot** ", said Kyuubi.

"I thought you were asleep all the time", said Naruto.

" **I went back through your memories** ", it replied.

"Whatever, I am coming back in to see what's behind the door", said Naruto as he concentrated.

( **Meanwhile; Somewhere in Konoha** )

Kakashi Hatake somehow found it hard to sleep tonight. He tried reading, a sleeping jutsu even knocking himself out.

"Why can't I sleep?", he asked himself.

He sighed.

"I feel something bad is about to happen".

Kakashi Hatake then went back to reading. But what said Jounin didn't understand was how right he was.

( **Meanwhile; Naruto's Dreamscape** )

He entered his mindscape and the Kyuubi was watching him and glancing to the door every now and then.

"You seem nervous".

" **Why would I be nervous?** ", asked the Kyuubi.

"I don't know, maybe you know something about the door", said Naruto walking closer to the Kyuubi.

" **Don't come any closer or I'll-** ", he was cut off by Naruto.

"Or you'll what, kill me? Good luck with that. My father sealed you within me for a reason. That reason being me dying with you. So as much as you hate it you're stuck with me and vice-versa", he said. It was clearly a threat.

" **Just hurry up and leave** ", said the Kyuubi as it turned around.

Naruto shrugged and walked to the door. He opened it. What was behind the door shocked him severely and left him speechless.

"…".

XX

 _ **Disclaimer: Hey. MM doesn't own Naruto. Bye. I'm late for target practice. I love weapons.**_

 _ **A.N. Had a lot of free time today. Three chappies posted today. Next Chapter will be an eye opener and chapter seven will be start of Wave Arc. Later.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Two adults were currently in a room. The room had one door, a table and three chairs. They had been standing for a little over ten seconds.

"Where are we?", asked the woman of the two as she sat in a chair.

"I have no idea, be are supposed to be-", the man began but was cut off when the door opened to reveal a wide eyed red headed boy, with a mask over his mouth and nose and silver eyes.

The man and woman had happy and confused faces. Naruto just saud the only thing he could have.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san".

( **Meanwhile; Somewhere in the Ninja World** )

A man with white waist length hair and two bangs shot up from his sleep.

"Something bad just happened. That dream I had only confirmed my suspicions. The Kyuubi has awoke, what changes will occur in Naruto now", he said as he got up to do some spying.

But what this man didn't know is that two other people in the world just said he exact same word.

( **Meanwhile; Back in the Mindscape** )

"Naruto", the two adults said barely over a whisper. They began to walk towards him but Naruto slipped into a Taijutsu stance that made them stop in their tracks and smile proudly.

"How do I know that the Kyuubi isn't playing a trick on my mind?", asked Naruto suspiciously.

"How about this, ask us question and if we get one wrong feel free to attack us", spoke Kushina.

"Fine, five question, What day was I born?", he spoke.

"October Tenth", they answered in unison.

"What was the Yondaime Hokage most skilled in?", he asked and his parents face fell because he called his father by his title.

"Nin, Tai and Fuinjutsu", answered Minato.

"Who was my father's and mother's teacher?", he asked still in his Taijutsu stance.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan taught Kushi-chan", said Minato and Kushina finished, "and Ero-sennin taught Minato-kun".

"Who did my father and mother teach?", asked Naruto.

"I taught Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohora and Obito Uchiha and Kushina taught Ibiki Morino, Hayate Gekko and Kurenai Yuhi", answered Minato.

"Last question Naru-chan", said his mother.

Naruto slid out of his stance and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Did you guys love me?", he asked in soft voice that they barely heard.

"Yes we did and we still do", said Kushina and Minato in unison hugging their son.

" **Ningen, get out of here now** ", ordered the Kyuubi.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA FOX", yelled Kushina and Naruto in complete unison it sounded like one voice.

Naruto and Kushina looked at each other and laughed while Minato sighed.

"It's supposed to be like father like son, but no, it's like mother like son in this case, Naruto, do you even act like me?", asked Minato.

"I don't think so, every time I'm training with Ero-sennin he keeps mumbling something like, 'just like that red headed woman'", he answered.

"Naruto what's your favourite food?", asked Minato fearing the answer.

"RAMEN DATTEBAYO", he said. Kushina hugged her son tighter and Minato started to bang his head on the table that they were now sitting at and the Kyuubi groaned.

"Naruto, are you a ninja?", asked Kushina.

"Yes, I became an official Genin yesterday, but now I have to do a whole set of boring jobs", said Naruto.

"That's to gain experience", said Minato.

"Boring", groaned Kushina and Naruto and Minato sighed.

"Alright Naruto, tell us about your life, friends, hobbies, dreams, _girlfriend_ ", said Kushina

"After that, we will start training you when you have time", said Minato.

"Train me…how?", asked Naruto.

"All the scrolls and stuff we left you is in our minds due to it being our jutsu, so we can train you, it's the least we can do since you unlocked the seal that was in the forbidden scroll am I right", said Minato.

"Yeah, anyway, about my life, when I was five…".

( **Three Hours Later; Mindscape** )

Kushina wanted blood. She wanted to kill. She wanted to destroy Konohagakure. She couldn't believe Naruto's life. Minato was upset too killed but Kushina had destroyed the table and what not.

"It's a good thing I'm dead, I would've killed everyone in that entire village", she yelled as she vented off her frustration on the wall with her hair up in nine parts.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san is scary", whispered Naruto to his father.

"I know", he whispered back.

Kushina calmed down and sat down in a chair.

"Alright Naruto-kun, was anybody nice to you?", she asked in a scary calm tone.

"Oh yes, Old Man Third, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san and Ayame-Nee-chan", he said happily.

"You think Teuchi figured it out?', asked Minato to his wife.

"Think so, we used to go there a lot together and then one day I turned up pregnant so it wasn't too hard to decipher, Naruto, who knows about us being your parents?", asked Kushina as she looked from husband to son.

"I know that the Old Man, Ero-sennin and I think Kakashi-sensei knows", he said and Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi is a sensei?", he asked.

"Yes, he is the sensei of team seven that consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and myself", he answered.

"You passed the bell test?", asked Kushina.

"Yeah, I figured it out before the test started", said Naruto with a proud grin.

"Hmm…interesting, Naruto, would you rather be a red head or a blonde?", he asked his twelve year old son.

"No offence Kaa-san but I liked being a blonde, when my hair changed red I had to start wearing a mask like Kakashi", he said and Kushina giggled.

"Just focus and it should change back", said Minto.

Naruto focused and his hair turned orange before turning yellow.

"Alright, time to start your training, we still have five hours before you meet your team, now let's go by the Kyuubi and change around your mind", said Kushina walking out the door.

"How are we going to do that?", he asked.

'Just imagine a training field a house and a meadow with trees…a giant meadow", said Minato and Naruto did just that.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes to see a two story house, a waterfall, a meadow, the Kyuubi out of its cage…wait…the Kyuubi out of its cage?

"THE KYUUBI IS OUT OF ITS CAGE", yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry, he has the seal around his neck like a collar", said Minato resting a hand on his shoulder making him calm down.

"Alright Naruto, what are your elements?", asked Kushina.

"Fuiton, Suiton and Doton", he answered and his parents went into thought.

"And what about your skills?", asked Minato after a while.

"I know Kage Bunshin, the first stages of my manipulation, two jutsu per element, the Rasengan, Summoning and the Shunshin, as for Genjutsu, I suck and my Taijutsu is as good as Ero-sennin in certain aspects, I am still studying Fuinjutsu and I am okay with Kenjutsu", said Naruto.

"Do you know the trick to the Kage Bunshin?", asked Kushina and Naruto nodded.

"Send four clones with me and you go with your mother", said Minato as he walked off and Naruto quickly followed his father's orders.

( **Four Hours Later; Naruto's Apartment** )

Naruto walked out of his parents wearing different clothes. He was wearing a full body mesh shirt with a long sleeved blue ninja shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in red on his back. His pants were long blue ninja pants. He had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with his dark blue mouth and nose mask, blue ninja sandals and two Wakizashi's. Both having an eighteen inch blade and six inch blue and orange hilt. They were strapped on his back in the form of an 'X'. He had his forehead protector strapped to his forehead.

He looked like a shorter version of the Yondaime with whisker marks having his hair back blonde and his facial features.

He walked to the streets and got confused looks. One or maybe two people made the connection and gave him a soft smile. He passed by Ichiraku and confirmed that he knew his parents along with eating ten bowls of ramen so fast it made Minato sick and Kushina smile proudly.

He entered the mission's office later to see the rookie teams and team Gai. Everyone watched him come in and Chuunin, Jounin and the Hokage alike watched him with wide eyes while the Genin looked at him naturally.

"Sorry I'm late", he said non-chalantly.

"YOU REACHED LATER THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU BAKA", yelled Sakura as she brought her fist down and his head only for him to move to the side and walking forward.

"Good morning everyone, I would like to congratulate all the rookie teams for making it as official Genin and Team Gai for their first year as a team, now the sensei's must appoint squad leaders, Gai, you have to either change yours or reinforce it", said the Hokage and all sensei's nodded.

"Neji is still my youthful teams squad leader", said Gai in his nice Gai pose making Kushina and Minato sigh in Naruto's mind as they could see and hear anything he does.

"Shikamaru is team ten's squad leader, he's a freakin' genius when it comes to making plans", said Asuma as he lit a cigarette. Ino scowled and Chouji

"Shino Aburame is my team leader, he is very good when it comes to logic", said Kurenai Yuhi as Kiba sulked and Hinata giggled at his actions.

"Yo, my team leader is Naruto Uzumaki", said Kakashi. Naruto smirked while Sasuke and Sakura went wide eyed.

"WHAT? WHY ISN'T SASUKE-KUN OR ME TEAM LEADER, NARUTO-BAKA IS AN IDIOT", yelled Sakura which got Naruto annoyed.

"Do remember, that if it wasn't for Naruto all of you would've been back in the academy, he figured out a test developed by the Yonaime Hokage before it even started", said Kakashi silencing the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Team leaders, do you ace-", began Sarutobi but was cut off when the door to the missions room burst open and a young boy with a tooth missing and wearing a very long scarf.

"I've got you now old man", he said as he ran to the Hokage but tripped on his scarf making everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto walked over to the young boy and picked him up by his scarf.

"Hey kid, the old man is busy, so you better leave", said Naruto.

"You put me down, I am the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, you can't hurt me", he said and Naruto burst out laughing.

"I am the son of the Yondaime, keep it a secret, tell anyone and I will hunt you down", he said in a whisper only letting Konohamaru hear who was now wide eyed and frightened.

"Okay", he said quickly.

"Why do you want to beat the old man anyway?", asked Naruto.

"To become Hokage", he said.

"How about this kid, I'll teach you a jutsu to beat the Yondaime in one move and you will be Hokage after me", said Naruto.

"There really is such a jutsu?", he asked as Naruto put him down.

"Yes there is, I have beaten the old man, Iruka-sensei and Jiraiya of the Sannin with it already", he said and everyone went wide eyed.

"Naruto, if you teach him that jutsu, you will be doing D-rank missions for the rest of your life", said the Hokage in a low tone making everyone-except Naruto-scared.

"Sure thing Old Man", he said then whispered to Konohamaru, "I'll teach you it later".

"Thanks boss", he said as he ran out of the room.

"Boss? Eh…why not…let the kid have his moment", he said as he walked over to his team.

"As I was saying, team leaders, do you accept?", he asked the team leaders.

"Hai Hokage-sama, it was my fate to be team leader", said Neji with a nod.

"It's troublesome but I accept", said…ah you know who it is.

"Hai Hokage-sama", said Shino.

"Of course I accept Old Man", said Naruto.

"Don't call Hokage-sama that you baka", she said as she hit him making him burst into a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto talking.

"It wouldn't hurt to be nicer dattebayo", he said and chuckled at his parents antics. Kushina jumped for joy and Minato began to bang his head on the table in the room of the house Naruto made for them.

"Anyway, it supposed to be three missions per say, so what's our first mission?", asked Naruto.

He handed the team leaders their mission for the day and the left.

"So he told Konohamaru, interesting", said the Hokage to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 _ **Wave Arc**_

It had been one week since the start of team seven. They were currently on their last mission for the week.

"Is the target in sight?", crackled a voice over the wireless headsets that they were wearing.

"This is Fox Boy, target is in sight", said another voice.

"Do we really have to do this?", asked a voice of a certain Uchiha over the wireless headset.

"Yes we do, Pink Rabbit, Fox Boy and Blue Hawk, attack".

"Hai Scarecrow", they said in unison before jumping towards the target.

"Is it the target?", asked Kakashi.

"Hai, it is, let's go to the missions office", said Naruto as he held the cat in his arms moving towards the missions office.

While walking through the village they got apologetic looks from those who had to do the 'Tora' mission and Naruto received the usual glares.

After a ten minute walked they entered the mission office to see the rest of the 'Konoha 12' there to get missions.

"Thank you very much for finding Tora", said a woman as she put some money down on the counter and took the cat and began to squeeze it as she left.

"No wonder the cat ran away, who wants to bet the cat will be gone by Monday?", he asked and received light chuckles.

"Alright team seven your missions for tomorrow are…clean weeds, babysit my grandson and painting a fence", said the Hokage.

"Come on Old Man, I want a harder mission dattebayo", said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Naruto, must I explain how mission are distributed…again", said Iruka.

"I already know, D and C are for Genin, C and B are for Chunnin and Jounin receive A and S", said Naruto in a bored tone.

"Kakashi, what do you think, are they ready for a C-rank mission?", asked the Hokage and Iruka couldn't belive the Hokage was considering it.

"Why not, I'll be there", said Kakashi.

"Fine…send in the bridge builder…team seven your mission is to guard the bridge builder known as Tazuna from Hi no Kuni to Nami no Kuni and protect him as he finishes the bridge, do you accept?", asked the Hokage as he finished explaining the mission.

"Yes Old Man/Hai Hokage-sama/Hn", replied team seven and Kakashi nodded.

An old man who smelled of Sake walked into the room.

"Which team is coming with me?", asked Tazuna.

"The blonde, pinkette, dark hair and silver hair", said the Hokage.

"So I get a team of brats, and especially the blonde one looks like an idiot, is he even a ninja?", asked Tazuna. Kiba and Sasuke began to chuckle while Sakura and Ino laughed a loud.

"Tazuna-san, my team is more than capable of protecting you so don't underestimate us…or is there something your hiding from us?", asked Naruto as he began to walk closer to Tazuna making him sweat a little.

Ah…Uh…N-No, meet me at the west gate in two hours", he said before quickly running out the room…well not running per-say but he moved quickly.

"He moves quickly for an old drunk man, anyway, I'm going to get my gear", said Naruto as he disappeared in a shunshin.

Kakashi then whispered to the Sandaime Hokage, "I request back up three hours after we leave, maybe another Genin team", and also disappeared ina shunshin.

( **An Hour Later; Naruto's Apartment** )

Naruto was having his normal lunch of ramen. He was having a fun conversation with his parents.

' _ **Why? Why do you like ramen so much? You should be getting ready for your mission**_ ', yelled his father.

' _ **Minato-kun, he's enjoying the joys of ramen. LEAVE HIM ALONE**_ ', she yelled but they continued to bicker and fight.

Naruto finished his ramen and strapped on his black Chuunin-like vest with his scrolls and Fuinjutsu items. He strapped on a pouch with Kunai and Shiruken on his right thigh and he had two pouches on his belt. One with smoke and flash bombs, soldier pills, paper bombs and other ninja equipment while the last one had a three small scrolls. One had money, food and clothes and other personel items.

' _Alright, stop quarrelling, I'm ready_ ', he told his parents and they stopped complaining.

He then left for the gate.

( **Fifteen Minutes Later; West Gate** )

He arrived at the gate to see Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Now they had to wait for Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were carrying their usual heavy packs while Naruto didn't.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late", he said as he stood in front of them.

Sasuke; seeing that Naruto didn't have a bag decided to make fun of him.

"What's up Dobe, so stupid forgot your bag?", he asked and chuckled while Sakura laughed with him and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No, I carry all of my stuff in scrolls, it's easier and you don't have to carry around heavy backpacks", he said as Kakashi appeared.

"Ready? Let's go", said Kakashi as he took out his Icha Icha book and walked onward towards Nami no Kuni.

Team seven and Tazuna had been walking for six hours. Due to Tazuna being an old man they had to walk in order for him to keep up. They were walking in a diamond formation.

Naruto in front, Sasuke and Sakura on the sides and Kakashi in the back with Tazuna in the center.

While walking Naruto realized that there were two puddles on the road. He stepped in one and was surprised at how deep it was.

' _Let's see. No rain for a while, a deep puddle. A trap_ ', he thought before looking back to Kakashi and seeing him give a slight nod. ' _akashi-sensei realized, what about Teme and Sakura_ ', he asked himself and took a glance at them to see they did not notice.

They continued until they walked pass the puddles then out of the blue, two ninjas wearing Kirigakure headbands with slashes sent chains out of their claw like gloves. They wrapped around Kakashi and tightened it, killing him in the process making body parts fly in the sky.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI", yelled Sakura as one of the men rushed towards her. Paralyzed with fear she didn't move.

Naruto jumped in front of her just as he finished hand seals ending in tiger, " **Katon; Gokakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)** ", and a great fireball as the name says shot out of his mouth. But what caught every one's eye was that the fire wasn't red. It was white.

The ninja that had been charging Sakura was soon engulfed by the white fireball making him scream in pain as he was cooked alive. When the ball of fire died down all was seen was a pile of ash.

"NOOOOO. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU", the other yelled as he shot the claw towards Naruto. Naruto used his two swords to hit away then realized he hit it towards Tazuna.

"Kuso, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** ", he said as four clones appeared. Two talked Tazuna to the ground while the other two moved the frozen Sasuke and Sakura out of the way of Naruto's next Jutsu. " **Fuiton; Daikaze (Wind Style; Great Wind)** ", he said and a powerful wind came and pushed the ninja into a tree at high speeds rendering him unconscious.

"Good job Naruto, can you interrogate him to see what he knows?", asked Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up", he said as he dragged the ninja into the bushes.

"Let's go, Naruto will catch up", he said as he walked away. "Tazuna, what was that all about? I faked my death to see if it was ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you", he said and Tazuna sighed.

"A couple years ago a man named Gato came-", he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Gato. _The_ Gatto, the one from Gato international and one of the richest men in the world?", asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he came to the village and just keeps taking our money and women. The bridge will be our only saving grace and I had to lie because the entire village pitched money and what we came up with was only enough for a C-rank miss-", he was cut off by a loud blood curling scream.

"W-What was that, Kakashi-sensei?", asked a terrified Sakura.

"It looks like Naruto finished interrogating", said Kakashi and all other three were scared that Naruto could do that.

They waited fifteen minutes before the saw five people walking in the distance. They got closer until Kakashi saw Kurenai, her team and Naruto.

"Hey Kurenai, you must be the team Hokage-sama sent, right?", he asked his fellow Jounin.

"Hai".

"Well, Naruto what did you find out?", asked Kakashi and all eyes turned to Naruto.

"They were the demon brothers of the mist, they were sent to kill Tazuna. They work for Zabuza Momochi; the demon of the mist and a professional in the silent killing technique, that's all I got before I killed him", said Naruto.

"Naruto, you killed?", asked a shocked Sakura.

"Yes I did. Killing is part of the job we have to go through as Shinobi. So I just decide to shut down my heart to not feel any emotion, it will haunt me for a couple days because it was my first kills", said Naruto as she nodded and went deep in thought.

"And what was that white fire?", asked Sasuke with a hint of jealousy.

"That's my clan's Kekkai Genkai, the ability to control white fire, all of my fire based jutsu will be white fire…it's really a pain in the ass", he said as they continued to walk.

"How is that Naruto?", asked Shino.

"Well, it is pretty hard to control and that white fire will kill you if you come in contact with it, I would rather have had my mother's abilities", he said.

"And what might that have been?", asked Kurenai.

"To control chains made out of Chakra", he said and Kurenai went wide eyed.

She then spoke, "So that means your mother is-".

"Yes".

"And your father is-".

"Yes".

"Wow, Kakashi, did you know?", asked Kurenai and all the Genin were confused as to what he was talking about.

"Yeah".

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Kiba.

"Nothing important", said Naruto as they arrived at a port to get on a boat.

"Tazuna, we don't have room for all of you, at least two will have to wait", said the captain of the boat.

"It's okay, I'll walk", said Naruto as he walked onto the surface of the water making the Genin and civilians go wide eyed.

"How can he walk on water?", asked Kiba and was shocked when Hinata walked onto the water as well mumbling something about walking as well.

Twenty minutes of moving across the water and they were all quiet.

"Naruto, can you tell us more about your clan?", asked Sakura.

"Why not? The Uzumaki clan of whirlpool. We had our own country but was destroyed by Iwagakure during a war because we were feared for our Fuinjutsu. As you can see on the back of Kakshi-sensei's Jounin flak jacket is the Uzumaki clan sign. We were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan all being decendants of the Rikoudou Sennin", he said.

"Rikoudou Sennin?", asked Kiba.

"Yes, the Rikoudou Sennin or Sage of Six Paths, the first ever ninja. He had two sons at first and one later on. The eldest son took the name Uchiha while the youngest taking the name Senju. The Senju was given his father's special Chakra resulting in the Senju clans Mokuton and the Uchiha was given a form of his eye power resulting in the Sharingan and the last son; the Uzumaki was given another form of special chakra", he finished.

"What about the Byakugan?", asked Kurenai.

"The Byakugan was the dojutsu or eye power of the Sage of Six Paths mother; Kaguya. She was an evil woman who tried to take over the world. Her son ended up stopping her….well one of them", he explained.

"What happens if someone has the blood of Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki?, asked Sakura.

"I don't know", he said honestly.

"Okay, we have reached our destination", said the captain of the boat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 _ **(Wave Arc)**_

Teams seven, eight, Kakashi, Kurenai and Tazuna were walking towards his house to rest up. They were also on guard for any attack that might come. Naruto was at the head of the group when he heard a noise from the bush. He immediately through a Kunai making everyone become alert. Kakashi walked into the brush and came back out with a white rabbit.

"Naruto you baka, you killed an innocent rabbit", complained Sakura.

' _White rabbit in the middle of summer_ ', he thought then out of the corner of his eye he saw it.

"DUCK", he yelled as he took out his swords making them clash with a long blade. The man who was wielding the blade pulled it back and stuck it in a tree and stood on the handle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", asked the man wearing cow like clothes.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist", growled Kakashi as he stood in front of the Genin.

"Kakashi Hatake, or should I say Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan. Man who him copied over one thousand jutsu", said the man made out to be Zabuza.

"Guys, he's way out of your league, this is my fight", he said as revealed his Sharingan.

' _He…has a Sharingan. How? Is he an Uchiha?_ ', Sasuke asked himself.

"What a pity. I really wanted to fight the blonde. He looks good in Kenjutsu, maybe if he beats me I'll give him my Executioners Blade", said Zabuza.

"What's the Sharingan?", asked Sakura.

"The Sharingan is a Dojutsu that lets the user defeat any Nin, Gen or Taijutsu, at the last stage of it the user can copy any technique", answered the Uchiha clan member.

"Wow", said Sakura.

"Yes. Wow indeed, but, it has a weakness, **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden in Misst Technique)** ", said Zabuza as a thick mist came and he disappeared from view.

"Stay alert", ordered Kakashi as all six Genin guarded Tazuna and Kurenai was Kakashi's back up.

"Eight body parts, the larynx, spine, lung, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney and the heart, where do you want it?", asked Zabuza while letting out some killer intent.

"Don't worry guys, I'll never let my comrades die", said Kakashi giving one of his famous 'eye-smiles'.

"Big words", said Zabuza appearing in the circle with Tazuna. Naruto; acting on reflex swung his sword cutting him and he burst into water.

' _Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)_ ', thought Naruto as Kakashi and Zabuza kept on fighting until Kakashi was trapped in a water jutsu.

"RUN. GET AWAY. YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM. KURENAI YOU TOO", said Kakashi.

"Come on sensei, you don't expect me to run away do you", said Naruto as he began running through hand seals ending in tiger. " **Katon; Kasai Denryuu (Fire Style; Fire Current)** ", he yelled and a shot of fire went straight for Zabuza's hand making him drop Kakashi.

All three stood facing each other on the water.

"Naruto, let's finish this", said Kakashi as he, Naruto and Zabuza all went through the exact same hand seals ending on bird. They all exclaimed, " **Suiton; Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu)** ", and as the name said three water dragons rose from the water and rushed at each other. The clashed causing a big tidal wave.

"Now Naruto".

"Hai sensei".

He ran through hand seals as fast as sound could travel. " **Fuiton; Kamikaze no Jutsu (Wind Style; Wind God Technique)** ", he exclaimed and the air became dense. Tornados began to form around Zabuza and then began to beat Zabuza in the tornadoes. He fell unconscious.

Two senbon suddenly struck Zabuza's neck.

A hunter nin appeared. "Thank you for killing Zabuza, you have my gratitude".

' _A hunter nin…AT THAT AGE…HE LOOKS TO BE NARUTO'S AGE_ ', Kakashi exclaimed in his head. Kakashi checked him. He was dead.

"Hey hunter nin", called Naruto and the hunter nin looked at him.

" **Hijutsu; Senbon Rendan (Secret Technique; Needle Barrage)** ", hundreds of needles formed in his mouth with Chakra and then began to shoot out through his mask. The hunter nin saw this and left.

Naruto and Kakashi faced the others.

"Alright, let's go", said Kakashi as he and Naruto took one step and fell.

"NARUTO-KUN".

"KAKASHI-SENSEI".

( **Three Hours Later; Tazuna's House** )

Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping in Tazuna's house when all of a sudden their hands shot up grabbing someone's hand. They opened their eyes. Kakasi was holding Sakura's hand while Naruto had Sasuke's hand.

"Were you trying to take off our masks?", asked Naruto letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"What? No", he answered nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, what are we going to do now?", asked Kiba.

Naruto watched Kurenai and Kakashi and they gave him a slight nod. "Train. Zabuza's still alive", he said as he stood up to see he was bareback. Hinata and Sakura blushed as they watched his chest.

"What do you mean he's alive, the hunter nin killed him", yelled Kiba.

"Hunter nin wasn't real, they kill on sight, they would've took the head and burned the body, and he used senbon, he must've put him in a death like state. Hunter nin was working for Zabuza, so Kakashi and Kurenai are going to train you guys", said Naruto putting on his mesh top and jacket.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?", asked Sasuke with clenched fist.

"I have my own training to do if I want Zabuza's Executioners Blade", said Naruto.

By this time Hinata and Sakura snapped out of their daze.

"Hey! How do you have abs and Sasuke-kun doesn't?", asked Sakura and everyone raised an eyebrow, even Tazuna and Tsunami who was in the room.

"How do you know I don't have abs?", asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…Ha…ITWASINO-PIG", she yelled blushing from embarrassment.

"Well Sasuke, looks like you got a stalker club to", said Naruto as he disappeared in a shunshin.

"Kakashi, when do we train?", asked Sasuke.

"Let's go", said Kakashi as Kurenai helped him up.

( **Five Minutes Later; Outside House** )

Everyone walked outside to see gold Chakra spinning around Naruto. It was looking like he was trying to control it.

"Stop", Kakashi whispered to the others to see what Naruto was doing.

"You can come dattebayo", said Naruto as he stood up making the gold Chakra fade away.

"Naruto, what was that?", asked Kakashi.

"My sage Chakra", he said as he walked towards them.

"Sage Chakra?", asked Kurenai.

"I'll explain later, it's really confusing now", said Naruto running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, first I want to see you elemental affinities then we are learning Chakra control", said Kakashi taking out eight pieces of paper.

"What's an affinity?", asked Kiba.

"An affinity is the type your Chakra is, there are five types, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightening, Fire is stronger than wind but weaker than water, wind is stronger than lightening but weak against fire, lightening is stronger than earth but weaker than wind, earth is stronger than water while weak against lightening and finally water is stronger than fire but weaker than earth", explained Naruto.

"Correct, these papers can tell your affinity by putting Chakra into it, fire burns it, earth makes it crumble, water makes it damp, lightening crumples it and wind splits it", said Kakashi putting Chakra into it making it crumple, get damp and then burst into flames.

"Sensei, so you have lightening, water and fire?", asked Sakura.

"Yes, but since lightening happened first it's stronger, the order it happens is how strong it is, you only have one until your Jounin level then you get a second or a third", said Kakashi handing Kurenai a paper.

She channeled Chakra. It got wet then burst into flames.

"Sensei, you have water and fire", said Hinata and Kurenai nodded.

Shino went next and he had earth. Sakura had earth. Kiba got lightening. Hinata channeled and got water.

"Sasuke, your turn", said Kakashi handing him the paper. He channeled and it crumpled and then burst into flames. He smirked.

"Interesting, just as I thought", said Kakashi handing Naruto a paper.

"I know mines already sensei", said Naruto.

"What? Is the Dobe scared Sasuke has more affinities than him", said Sasuke in a mocking tone.

Naruto sighed and took the paper and channeled Chakra. It split into four pieces of paper. One burst into flames, one got damp, one crumpled and the last crumbled.

"Happy now smartass, I got all five", he said walking away.

"Where are you going? Sensei still has to show us the Chakra control exercises Baka", said Sakura.

"I know them already and right now I'm trying to create a jutsu, leave me alone", he said continuing to walk away to the river.

Sasuke had his fist clench. The 'dobe' had all five affinities.

"How does Naruto have all five affinities sensei?", asked Kiba.

Kakashi and Kurenai were about to answer when an explosion rocked the earth. They looked to see where it came from and saw it was from were Naruto went. They rushed over to see Naruto panting on the ground with dozens of tree obliterated.

"Naruto, what happened?", asked Kakashi.

"New jutsu…a lot of Chakra…Very tired…awesome jutsu…good night", was all he could say as he fell over tired.

"That jutsu must've been something, and to think Naruto was the deadlast in the academy, anyway, onwards to training", said Kakashi as he slung Naruto over his shoulder.

Sasuke was angry.

( **Four Days Later; Tazuna's House** )

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi reading his book leaning up against a wall.

"Hey sensei", he said as he sat up.

"Hey, that jutsu must've been something", said Kakashi putting away the book.

"It's my own version of the Raikiri", he said and Kakashi was wide eyed.

"How do you know about the Raikiri?", asked Kakashi.

"My parents are in my subconscious with Mr. Fluffy", he said and he heard the Kyuubi growled.

"Interesting, okay well where are you going?", he said as Naruto got up and headed for the window.

"It's a surprise", he said ten disappeared through the window.

( **Meanwhile; With Team Seven** )

"Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date when we get back to Konoha?", asked Sakura.

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"FINE GODDAMIT".

"Plea- Yeah!", she yelled jumping up and down.

"But, you have to take your Kunoichi training seriously", said Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke-kun", she said and immediately set off to train.

( **Meanwhile; Team Eight** )

Team eight were currently guarding Tazuna.

"Please Hinata", Kiba's voice was heard.

"Sorry Kiba-kun", she said.

"Kiba, leave Hinata alone", said Shino walking up to them.

He grumbled and left.

"Thank you Shino-kun", she said with a small smile.

"No problem, I know you like Naruto", said Shino making her blush.

( **Four Hours Later; With Naruto** )

Naruto stood in front of a large gate. He had finally reached his destination.

' _So Kaa-san, this is it?_ ', he asked his mother in his mind.

' _Yes it is, she should be here with your Godsister_ ', she replied.

Naruto walked through the old gate without making it fall. He watched around the old village to see all the buildings destroyed except one at the end which he guest to be the leader's tower.

He continued walking taking in all the buildings making out what they used to be. He saw a ninja academy, houses, weapons shop, a park and guard booth.

' _This shit went to hell_ ', he thought.

' _Yes it did, I hate Iwa…for this and hating Minato-kun_ ', her mother yelled in his mind making his head hurt.

' _I wonder how she looks, I have blonde hair and silver eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek, she might look the same only with longer hair_ ', he thought.

' _Yeah, she looked so cute, I only wished she could've stayed in Konoha with you_ ', his father told him.

' _In my opinion, it's a good thing she left, if she had the other half I'm happy she left_ ', he thought and his parents smiled at him.

He reached the tower and opened the door.

He saw to people watching him as he opened the door. Both were female.

One was looking to be in her early thirties. She wore normal Jounin clothes of Konoha with her hair long and straight. Her headband was not on her. The other was a girl to be about Naruto's age. She had her blonde hair in two pigtails. She wore an Orange jacket with a black stripe down the middle of the front and back with black pants ending right under her knee. She had black ninja sandals.

"Who are you?", asked the blonde as she slid into a Taijutsu stance.

"So you finally came", said the other woman.

"Hello, Rin-Oba-san, Naomi-Nee-san".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

 _ **Wave Arc**_

"What do you mean Naomi- _Nee-san_? And how exactly do you know my name?", asked the blonde known as Naomi.

Naruto watched Rin and she shrugged sheepishly. "I am your twin brother Naruto, I am guessing Rin-Oba-san never told you", he said and Rin blushed from embarrassment.

"Is it true Rin?", asked Naomi looking to her caretaker/Godsister.

"Yes".

She watched Naruto.

"Favorite color?".

"Orange, favorite food is ramen", he said and her jaw dropped.

"Wow, you are my brother? I always wanted a sibling", she said happily hugging her brother.

"Now Rin and I are ready to answer any questions you have", explained Naruto.

"Why do we live in this dump of a villige?", she asked.

"This is Uzuoshikagure, this is where Uzumaki's live, you and I had to stay away from each other due to certain…circumstances", said Naruto.

"You mean Kurama?", she asked.

"Kurama?", he asked.

"Oh that's Kyuubi's real name", she said and his eyes widened.

"He told you his name…lousy fox", he said.

"He didn't tell you?", she asked.

He shook his head then sat in a meditative position.

"Rin, we are going in our subconscious, we'll be back", he said as he beckoned for Naomi to sit like him.

( **Five Minutes Later; Mindscape** )

Naruto and Naomi stood facing each other. Their respective Kyuubi's were behind him while Minato and Kushina stood next to Naruto.

"Who are those people Nii-san?", she asked her brother seeing the two adults.

"These are out parents, Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki; Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi", he explained and she gaped.

"So why are we here?", she asked.

"Kaa-san is moving into your subconscious to train you, it will be hard to maintain but she will train you while in or out of your subconscious, when you learn something in your subconscious you learn it in real, know the Kage Bunshin?", he asked and received a nod.

Kushina then began to walk slowly towards Naomi's side. After ten dreamscape minutes and a lot of headaches she was on Naomi's side.

"Next question. Why are there two Kyuubi's?", she asked and everyone turned to Minato.

"In side Naruto is the Yang half of the Chakra while you have the Yin half", he explained to his daughter.

"Oh…did you guys love me?", she asked sadly.

"Yes", they answered unison.

"Hey Naomi-chan, what's your favorite food?", asked Kushina with a mischievous grin.

"RAMEN DATTEBAYO", she said and Minato screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO".

"What's wrong with dad?", she asked.

"We came out like mom, favorite food and same verbal tick dattebayo", he said.

"Anyway, Minato, what are you going to train Naruto?", asked Kushina.

"Fuinjutsu, continue the Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques) and the normal Nin and Tai", he said.

"I'll teach Naomi Bojutsu (Staff Techniques) and Iryojutsu along with the usual", replied Kushina.

"Alright later guys", said Naruto as he fade away. All the while the two Kurama's were just watching each other.

( **Meanwhile; Dreamscape** )

' _I wonder how Kakashi-kun is doing_ ', Rin thought to herself as her Godsibling stood up.

"We're heading back to Konoha", said Naruto and they nodded.

"What do you want us to do about our stuff?", asked Rin.

"Bring all of it here", he said. They both made Kage Bunshins and set them out for their stuff.

"I've been to Konoha once, when I was five Rin took me to see the Old Man", said Naomi.

"You're going to love it there, we can move into Kaa-san's and Tou-san's house, you'll get to meet my friends", he said and gave her a small smile. Rin smiled. Just meeting and acting like they knew each other all their life.

"Naruto, all our stuff is here", called Rin as Naruto came over and sealed Naomi's stuff in a scroll and gave it to her as he did the same for Rin.

"Ket's go, I know Rin can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei", Naruto said teasingly and Rin blushed. They walked out of the building heading to Nami no Kuni

"He's your sensei?", she asked.

"Yes, my team is a Haruno and the last Uchiha", he said with a sigh.

"The last Uchiha? What happened to the entire clan?", asked Rin.

"Slaughtered by my teammate's older brother, Itachi Uchiha", said Naruto.

"Itachi did that, so that means Sasuke is the last?", she asked. Naruto nodded.

"So Naruto, any cute girls in Konoha you like?", asked his sister wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really".

"Any girls like you?", she asked.

"Not sure, Sakura is mean to me and is a fan girl, Ino is the same, Hinata always turned red or fainted when I talked to her", he said.

"Baka that means she likes you", said his sister bonking him on his head.

"Yes but she's a Hyuuga, her father is a man with a lead pipe up his ass", he said rubbing his head.

"Don't let that stop love, well maybe you don't like her like that now, but ask her on a date, maybe you'll warm up to her, it's worth a shot", said Rin smiling at the thought of young love.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do", he replied as they continued to make their way to Nami no Kuni.

( **Three Hours Later; Tazuna's House** )

Team's seven and eight (Excluding Naruto) were currently eating dinner with Tazuna and his family, his grandson stayed this time and he was never in the presence of the ninja until tonight.

The front door opened and everyone was on guard only to see two blondes and a tall brown haired woman making Kakashi's eye and Kurenai's eyes to go wide.

"RIN", they exclaimed in chock.

"Hey guys, I know you have questions but I was given an S-rank mission to raise Naomi Uzumaki", she said and they raised an eyebrow at the name.

"She's Naruto family?", asked Sakura looking the girl over.

"Yes, I am Naruto-Nii-chan's twin sister", she said and they went wide eyed (Except Kakashi).

"T-Twin sister, sensei had twins?", asked Kurenai in pure disbelief and by this time the ninjas had finished eating, well Kakashi finished instantly not wanting anyone to see his face.

"Since we're finished, let's go upstairs and formulate a plan of attack", suggested Kakashi.

"Why do you even bother? Gato is strong. He'll kill all of you. Just like he killed my dad. There're no such things as heroes in the world", said a voice and everyone turned to see it was Inari.

"Are you saying this because of Kaiza? Because he's dead you cry like a little baby. I am sorry for your loss but, you still have a loving mother and a grandad who will do anything to protect you. There are people in this world who've never gotten to see their parents. My parents died the day I WAS BORN. You don't see me crying. My parents died fighting a demon. Be grateful for what you have an act like a child that was proud to be their parents child. While coming back to Nami with my sister and Godsister all I could see were children running around playing. HOMELESS children. They were less fortunate but happy to be alive. There is also why Kaiza died. He was trying to stop Gato to give YOU a better life. So, stop acting like a spoiled little brat and grow up, you've had a good life while my life was like a living hell", Naruto practically yelled at the boy. At the end of the speech he simply left.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you tell us about Naruto's life?", asked Sakura.

Kakashi sat back down and looked at the crying Inari.

"Naruto Uzumaki; admitted into the orphanage at age of one week old. He was mistreated, underfed and bullied. His mistreatment and whatnot started at the age of four and by the age of six he was kicked out of the orphanage. Lived off the streets eating trash for a week. That's when Sandaime-sama and I found him. Hokage-sama gave him an apartment. When going to shops they either gave him expired food or tripled the price, they gave him dull Kunai and Shiruken and he had at least twenty seven attempts on his life, admitted into the Ninja Academy at age seven. Teachers always hindered his growth and he failed the Bunshin because of his extreme Chakra reserves that are bigger than mine and hmph, his Chakra reserves are even bigger that the Hokage's. Anything else?", he asked as he finished. Everyone was wide eyed.

"Kakashi, where was Tsunade-sama?", asked a very angry Rin in a deathly slow voice.

"They never found her", he replied afraid of the girl's wrath.

"And you?", she asked.

"Hokage-sama said I was emotionally unstable because of Obito's, sensei's and your apposed death", said Kakashi.

"If I knew this was going to happen I would've taken him with me to Uzu", said Rin.

"You knew that couldn't have happened", said Kakashi.

"I swear that when we go back to Konoha I am giving Hiruzen a piece of my mind", she said as they went upstairs.

"Hinata, can you go find my brother please?", asked Naomi.

"How do you know my name?", asked Hinata in shock.

"Naruto talked about his friends and said that Hinata was a Hyuuga", she said. Hinata sighed.

Hinata nodded and left to find Naruto.

( **Five Minutes Later; Somewhere Close to Tazuna's House** )

Naruto sat on the river bank swinging his feet and enjoying the feel of the cold water on his feet.

"N-Naruto-kun, c-can I s-s-sit with you?", asked Hinata from behind him.

"Sure".

She sat and began to talk. "Kakashi-sensei t-t-told us about your…life", she said sadly.

"Okay, I'm guessing Rin-Oba-san was angry", he said with a chuckle.

"S-She was".

"Hey Hinata, I think I like this girl and I want to impress her. What do I do in your opinion?", he asked and noticed a slight falter in her face. ' _I'm guessing Nee-chan was right_ '.

"I t-think you should just take it", she said after a moment of thought.

"Well, Hina-chan, how 'bout we go on a date after the mission?", asked Naruto and she immediately blushed from the nickname.

"I'd love to".

( **Ten Minutes Later; Tazuna's House** )

Naruto and Hinata walked into the room where they were waiting for them. Everyone turned to them and was happy that Hinata had brought him back. The also noticed that Naruto wanted to kill. You see, Hinata had told him about her troubles and the seal and whatnot.

"Alright, first thing, Rin where does Naomi's skills stand?", asked Kakashi.

"Hmm…she knows a couple medical jutsu, has all five affinities", Sasuke clenched his fist. Only Naomi saw so she smirked, "knows a couple jutsu, has the Chakra Chains and her Taijutsu rivals mine…oh and this one time last month we were in the village and somebody tried to steal her back and accidently groped her butt…let's just say that mans never going to have kids", she said and smirked when all the men blocked their genitals.

"Kakashi-sensei, might if I fight Zabuza with you?", asked Naruto.

"Why is that?".

"I'd like to test my Kenjutsu at him and win that Executioners Blade", said Naruto.

"Fine, Kurenai, I want you to place a Genjutsu on the house before we leave tomorrow, Naruto, Naomi and I will fight Zabuza, Kurenai and Sasuke will fight the hunter nin and the others will defend Tazuna from thugs", he explaine and they nodded.

"What about me, Kaka-kun", asked Rin in a sweet tone.

"I don't know where your skills stand Rin-chan", he replied.

"I am a Jounin of Konoha ya' know, I didn't just train Naomi", she said and Kakashi gulped when she glared at him.

Kakashi; looking to change the subject blurted out. "Anyway, away from mission matters how's life been?".

"Oh great, took care of a blonde for twelve years, went into hiding, the usual", she said sarcastically.

"Sensei, you never answered while Naruto had all five affinities, and his sister has it too, is it some kind of Kekkai Genkai?", asked Sakura.

"Yes, it's called Chakra Rings, all Uzumaki's that are directly from the head of the main family has it", said Naomi before anyone could answer.

"And you know this how?", asked Kakashi.

"Read it in a scroll, now I am tired, from what Naruto told me on our way here we have a big battle", said Naomi as she stretched.

"Rin and Naomi will stay in the girls room", said Kurenai as she left.

Naomi was the last to leave telling her brother something before she left. "Naruto, what did she say?".

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow.

"Yes".

"Told you so", she said before leaving.

"Damn Naruto, your sister's hot", said Kiba before he had a sword to his throat.

"Do anything perverted to my sister and I will kill you before you know it", he said as he went to his part of the room to sleep.

"Alright, tomorrow is a big fight let's get some sleep", said Kakashi as he took out his book and went to his part of the room.

' _I better stop reading this if I want a chance with Rin, or maybe she'll like me to do what was on page forty four_ ', he thought with a perverted smile.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the ninjas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Wave Arc**_

All the Shinobi stood outside Tazuna's house with him. Kurenai was currently running through hand seals getting ready to place a Genjutsu on the house.

"Alright, I'm done Kakashi", said Kurenai as she took a Chakra pill to replenish her Chakra for the upcoming fight.

"Alright, let's go", said Kakashi as he turned and left for the bridge with his team and fellow Shinobi hot on his heel.

"So Naruto, why do you want the Executioners Blade?", asked Rin as she walked along with the others.

"It's almost indestructible, it will be cool when I try to use it while adding my Wind Chakra", he said and everyone was impressed of his knowledge in Kenjutsu…except Sasuke.

"You gonna show me your new Jutsu?", asked Kakashi to his blonde student with an anxious grin.

"If need be", he answered.

"You created a justu nii-san?", asked Naomi.

"Yes I did, but the Chakra control needed is a pain in the ass and it takes a lot of Chakra even with the Control of Tsunade Senju and those Chakra enhanced attacks", he explained.

"How much Chakra it takes from you?", asked Sakura.

"About three quarters, so the only other person who may be able to do it will be my sister or the Old Man", he said.

"Alright, enough chit chat, keep your eyes peeled", said Kakahsi.

"Hai".

( **Ten Minutes Later; Bridge** )

They arrived at the bridge to see all the workers dead. Thay had been slaughtered.

"What happened?", yelled an out raged Tazuna.

"Tazuna…he will…kill you", was all the last survivor said before he was dead.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have to fight two more people, eh Haku?", said Zabuza from across the bridge making Naruto go wide eyed.

' _Haku? So Zabuza was her precious person_ ', thought Naruto with clenched fist as he remembered meeting the girl and hearing her story.

"Hello Naruto-san", said Haku and literally everyone raised an eyebrow. Even Zabuza.

"Nii-san, you know her?", asked his sister.

"Yes I do, met _him_ a day I was training, three days ago", said Naruto.

"Naruto, Naomi, let's go", said Kakashi as he ran towards Zabuza while Kurenai and Sasuke ran to Haku.

( **Two Minutes Later; Konoha Ninja VS. Zabuza** )

"Guys, let's finish this fast I want that sword, **Katon; Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)** ", yelled Naruto as he shot a white fireball at Zabuza. He cursed and dodged while doing hand seals. " **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden in Mist Technique)**.

"Nii-san, was that Daisuke Ojii-san's KG", asked Naomi as she ran through hand seals and finished on rabbit/hare after Naruto said 'yes'. " **Konbineshenjutsu; Katon, Raiton; Moeru Boruto (Combination Technique; Fire Style, Lightning Style; Blazing Bolt)** ", she said as a Lightning bolt shot out from the sky. A red lightning bolt. Everyone stopped to watch as it crashed into the ground sending a shockwave that dispersed the mist because of the fire and lightning.

Naruto immediately rushed Zabuza clashing swords with him. He had his two sword in a swinging motion pointing downwards while Zabuza was using his Executioners Blade to fend him off.

"Really strong for a Genin", complimented Zabuza as he was amazed by Naruto's strength.

"Kakashi now".

( **Moments Ago; Konoha Nin VS. Haku** )

"The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and an Uchiha…or should I say, the last Uchiha", said Haku in a taunting manor.

"What are you implying?", asked Sasuke wanting to kill the boy right there and then.

"That the Uchiha are weak not being able to fend off one man, then again it was a genius", said Haku.

Sasuke was going to rush him but Kurenai grabbed his shoulder. "An angry opponent is a dead one, he is taunting you", she told him.

"And I thought the Uchiha was great, taking orders from a woman", said Haku and that broke Sasuke.

"Don't insult my family, " **Katon; Endan no Jutsu (Fire Style; Flame Bullet Technique)** ", yelled Sasuke and as the name said flame bullets shot at Haku who dodged them with her…his amazing flexibility…for a boy.

" **Hijutsu; Sentatsu Suisho (Secret Technique; One Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)** ", said Haku as he finished a set of one handed hand seals making Kurenai and Kakashi go wide eyed.

' _An advance Kekkai Genkai_ ', she thought before; as the name implies, a thousand needles made out of ice came barreling towards them from all directions then Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Duck, **Hijutsu; Senbon Tatsumaki (Secret Technique; Senbon Needle Tornado)** ", was what he said as Kurenai tackled Sasuke to the ground and Naruto began to spin in spotblocking all the incoming senbon with his own from his mouth.

Naruto panted. Kakashi sent him over to help when he recognized that KG after Kakashi unleashed the water dragon jutsu on Zabuza.

"Naruto, I don't want to kill you, please move", said Haku.

"No. They are precious to me as my teammates, I didn't know that when you said someone took you in that it was Zabuza", he replied to the masked nin.

"You have forced my hand, **Hijutsu; Makyo Hyosho (Secret Technique; Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)** ", said Haku as twenty one mirrors formed around the three Konoha Shinobi. Twelve on the ground level, eight on top of that and one facing the ground.

"What jutsu is this?", asked Sasuke.

"This is a Kekkai Genkai technique, it allows me to move between the mirrors at twice the speed", explained Haku.

"Kurenai-sensei, go help Kakashi-sensei, take my place, the Teme and I can handle this", said Naruto and Kurenai tried to run but was struck by senbon.

"Use the Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique)", suggested Naruto and it worked.

"You cannot defeat me", she said as she impaled them with senbon.

( **Meanwhile; Konoha Nin VS. Zabuza** )

Kakashi seeing his students getting impaled wanted to help. He looked back to see the other's defending Tazuna from Gato's reinforcement.

"Bad Kakashi, our fight is here", said Zabuza as he brought the sword downwards on Kakashi.

( **All The While; Konoha Nin VS. Haku** )

Sasuke watched as he could see Haku moving through the glass.

' _I…I can see him, what happened to me…it must be..._ '.

"The sharingan", said Haku as she finished his thoughts.

Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back. Naruto was looking for Haku when he felt Sasuke go limp. He turned and saw Sasuke on the ground. No heart beat was present.

"You killed him", he said. ' _Kurama. Chakra. NOW_ ', was all Naruto could say telepathically as he felt the evil red Chakra surround him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!", yelled Naruto as he used his Kyuubi enhanced speed to punch Haku out of the mirroes.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Rin and Naomi only thought one thing. ' _Kyuubi Chakra_ '.

Naruto had Haku by the throat.

"Why did you do it?", he said as he punched Haku across the ground.

"Please Naruto-san…kill me…I was…a useless tool to Zabuza-sama…please kill me", begged Haku as Naruto watched him dead in the eye as the mask had fallen off.

"No".

Then they all heard it. The chirping of birds. They all looked to see Kakashi charging a downed Zabuaz.

"Zabuza-sama", cried Haku as she used an ice mirror to appear in front of waiting for the attack.

It never came.

Kakashi stopped the attack after hearing a voice.

"Looks like Zabuza and his brat were useless. Didn't matter. I was going to kill them anyway", came the voice of the man Zabuza now hated the most-Gato.

"Kakashi, let's call a truce, I have no purpose to kill Tazuna now", said Zabuza. "I want to kill him", he said gesturing to Gato.

"Hey boys, protect me and you get any girl you want", said Gato.

"The blonde", said a man and others agreed.

"Zabuza, let me handle it", said Naruto as he went to stand directly in front of Gato's 'army'.

"Brat, what can you do. I have three hundred men here", said Gato.

Everyone watched as Naruto did the same hand seals Kakashi had used for his Raikiri (Lightning Blade) but instead of holding his palm upwards he held it downwards and hunched his back slightly and everyone watched in amazement as white fire accumulated in his hand blazing wildly.

Naruto charged them. "Don't ever say anything perverted about my sister again… **Honokiri (Blaze Blade)** ", he exclaimed.

Everyone watched in amazement as three hundred people were turned to nothing but ash in three seconds leaving Gato alone.

( **Four Days Later; Tazuna's House** )

Naruto woke up to see everyone except Sasuke watching him. Even Haku was there.

"Hey guys", he said slightly disoriented.

"Naruto-san, that jutsu you did was pretty cool", said Haku who had his hand around Naomi's waist. Naruto glared at him and Naomi had a devious smile. She kissed Haku for Naruto to see.

He sighed. "So I am guessing that means he's coming back to Konoha with us…and where's the teme?", asked Naruto.

"He is are coming with us and Sasuke is training", answered Kakashi.

"Had a mind after he saw the destructive power of the Honokiri he would train harder, thank Kami he didn't copy it", said Naruto as he sighed in relief.

"Uh Naruto, Sasuke didn't see it and is it bad for him to copy it?", asked Kakashi as everyone looked at Naruto.

"Yes, without the white fire it would be useless and he doesn't have nowhere near the Chakra it needs", said Naruto.

"But, you said that the Hokage could do it", said Kiba. Once again all eyes were on Naruto.

"That was Chakra wise, not elemental wise, now Haku, are you serious about dating my sister?", asked Naruto glaring at Haku.

"Y-Yes", he said frightened from Naruto's glares.

"That means I'm gonna have to teach you Fuinjutsu", he said in boredom and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that Nii-san?", asked the confused blonde.

"If he is serious that means one day you might get pregnant and he has to have a certain part of Fuinjutsu down to hold in…Mr. Nine while you go through child birth", said Naruto.

"What does he mean 'Mr. Nine'?", asked Kiba.

"Only Naruto or Naomi can answer that", said Kakashi evding the question quickly and once again. The younger generation turned to Naruto and Naomi.

"Might as well tell you, I trust you guys enough…most of you. We all know in the academy they said that Yondaime fought the Kyuubi and killed it, truth is, he sealed it into two babies", said Naruto.

"What does that have to do with anything?", asked Sakura.

"Guess who the babies were", he said as both he and Naomi raised their shirt to see the seal on their stomachs.

"That's why you always smell like foxes…but why did he pick you guys?", asked Kiba.

"That's another secret…a double S-rank secret, I must swore you to secrecy", said Naruto and they nodded.

"He chose us for multiple reasons, one; we were the only babies born that night and newborns were needed for the sealing, two' only Uzumaki's could keep the Kyuubi locked away, hence the first person to hold the Kyuubi was the First Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki, then the Fourth Hokage's wife Kushina Uzumaki; our mother", he explained and jaws went through the floor.

"So you guys are the Yondaime's legacy, huh?", asked Sasuke as he walked in.

"No, _I_ am the Yondaime's legacy while she is our mother's legacy", he said pointing to Naomi.

"I expect all of you to keep your word and keep quiet, Naruto, when is the Old Man announcing it?", asked Rin.

"If Kaka-sensei puts us in the Chuunin Exams during the final stage", said Naruto.

"What team will I be on?", asked Naomi.

"Maybe the old man will put you and Haku on a team along with someone else", said Naruto.

"Get some rest, I am ready to sleep, oh and Naruto, Zabuza left this for you before he died from internal bleeding after killing Gato's replacement thugs with a Kunai in his mouth", said Kakashi pointing out the Executioners Blade to Naruto.

Naruto had a small smile.

( **Three Days Later; Bridge** )

Everyone was ready to leave and the village came to give their thanks and goodbye.

"Good bye and thank you Naruto", said Inari as he watched the ground.

"Anytime Inari".

"So grandad, what are you going to name the bridge?", asked Inari and all eyes were on him.

"How about 'The Awesome Super Fantastic Tazuna Bridge'", he said and everyone sweat dropped.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'", said Tsunami and everyone clapped at that name making Naruto grin and Sasuke scowled.

' _The 'Dobe' has a bridge named after him…should've been called 'The Ultimate Uchiha Bridge'_ ', thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"Thanks for naming it after me", replied Naruto with the Execuioners Blade on his back. After some intense muscle training he could now hold it with ease.

They said their good-byes and left for Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Chuunin Exams Arc**_

They were about three hours away from Konoha and walking. Naruto was walking in front with everybody else spread out behind him. Rin was talking to Kaakshi and Kurenai, Haku was walking with Naomi, Sakura was pestering Sasuke and Team Eight were walking buy themselves.

Hinata walked closer to Naruto and was now walking side by side with him.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-when are we going on our d-d-date?", asked Hinata in a whisper as she blushed.

"How about tonight at eight, and please, drop the honorific", he said.

"But", she began but Naruto looked at her with a look that said 'pwetty pwease', "o-okay Naruto", she finished after seeing the look.

"Great, and want to keep the relationship a secret, member during the Chuunin Exams my name's going to be announced and my dad had a lot of enemies and I don't want them using you", he said and she agreed then fell back in line with her teammates.

"Naruto-san, when are we beginning my Fuinjutsu lessons?", asked Haku as he appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto took out a scroll and handed it Haku. "Read this, it's the basics of Fuinjutsu, when your done practice the basics", he told him.

( **Three Hours Later; Konoha Main Gate** )

They entered the main gates to be stopped by Izumo and Kotetsu. "State your business", said Kotetsu.

"Teams seven and Eight, returning from C-rank gone A-rank mission, visiotors Haku…Momochi, Rin Nohora and Naomi Uzumaki", reported Kakashi.

"Momochi? He Zabuza's kid? And didn't Rin die? And is the Uzumaki related to Naruto?", asked Izumo.

"Adoptive. Her death was faked and yes Naomi is Naruto's twin sister", he said and they went wide eyed but let them through.

It took ten minutes to get to the Hokage tower and when they knocked they were allowed in.

"Teams seven and eight reporting Hokage-sama", announced Kakashi.

"Kakashi, report", he said not even looking up from his enemy…paperwork.

Kakashi reported. Hiruzen Sarutobi was shocked. Naruto had found his sister and Rin. Had acquired the Executioners Blade. Had a bridge named after him. Killed three hundred people in three seconds with his personal Jutsu. And told them his secrets.

"Everyone except Kakashi, Naruto, Naomi, Haku and Rin leave", ordered the Hokage and they did as they were told.

"Naruto I hope you made the right decision", said the Hokage as he watched Naruto.

"I trust them", he replied with a small smile. Naruto, gather your things and move into your mother's house before she married Minato", he scribbled something on a paper, "that is the address, dismissed, Kakashi, Rin, Jounin meeting later", said Hiruzen as they left.

Naruto and Hinata left to his apartment to seal his stuff away then move into the house.

( **Two Hours Later; With Naruto and Hinata** )

Naruto and Hinata sat atop the head of the Yondaime leaning up against a tree. Their date had finished fifteen minutes ago and they were relaxing.

"Hime, did you enjoy your date?", asked Naruto as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder making her blush.

"Y-Yes", she answered with a slight stutter.

"Hinata, I'm going to get someone to help you get over your stutter and boost your confidence, maybe she could train you", said Naruto.

"W-Who is she?", asked Hinata confused at her dates grin.

"Anko Mitarashi, I will introduce you tomorrow", said Naruto.

"Naruto, what does this make us now?", asked Hinata with a blush.

"I don't know, this is my first date, Hinata, do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked with a grin.

"Hai Naruto, so, we are keeping our relationship secret?", she asked.

"Not necessarily, we just don't tell anyone but act as a couple for everyone to see", he suggested and she happily agreed.

"Naruto".

Hinata called out to him and as he turned she pulled down his mask and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked but happily returned. The set was a sight to see. Two teenagers kissing and the beautiful night lights of Konoha lighting behind them

' _Maybe I can learn to love_ '.

( **Meanwhile; Konoha Meeting Room** )

All the Jounin of the village were currently in a meeting with the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen 'Professor' Sarutobi

The Third stroked his beard. "The Chuunin Exams are four months away, all Jounin nominating your Genin please step forward", said the Hokage.

"I Kakashi Hatake nominate team seven that consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for the Chuunin Exams", said Kakashi and people were wide eyed. A rookie team nominated.

"I Kurenai Yuhi nominate team eight; Hinata Yuhi, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka for the Exams", said Kurenai.

"I as well, team ten Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi", said Asuma taking a pull on hi cancer stick.

"THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE YOUTHFUL, I NOMINATE MY TEAM AS WELL, TEAM NINE, ROCK LEE, TENTEN AND NEJI HYUUGA", yelled an eccentric Jounin making everyone sweat drop.

"Very well", said the Hokage as he handed out the slips.

"Rin, I would like you to form a team, Naomi Uzumaki, Haku Momochi and Sai", said the Hokage asn she hesitated.

"Uh…Eh, why not", she said taking three slips.

"Very well, have some people get the stadium ready for in five months' time (A.N. I made a mistake in chapter two regarding the Start of the Chunnin Exams…Sorry), dismissed", said the Hokage.

"Rin, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, let's tell all of them at the same time, training ground seven at seven", suggested Kakashi.

"Sure…Hokage-sama can you tell Sai to meet me at TG 7 at seven?", asked Rin and the Hokage nodded. The Jounin left.

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Yuhi Household** )

"I had fun Naruto", said Hinata as she rung the bell for Kurenai to answer.

"Me too Hime", replied Naruto and leaned in for a kiss. Hinata pulled down his mask and their lips met in another soul searching kiss. Hinata licked his lower lip making him go wide eyed from her boldness but parted his lips anyhow.

Kurenai just decided to open the door at that time and her jaw hit the ground. There in front of her eyes were her little sister kissing her crush…AND WAS USING TONGUE.

"Ahem", she coughed and they parted quickly.

"Hi Nee-san", said Hinata nervously.

"Uh…I'll be going…later Hime, Kurenai-sensei", he said as he shunshin'ed to his apartment.

"Oh this is gonna be good", said Kurenai with a twinkle in her eye that made Hinata shiver.

Hinata just ran to her room.

Kurenai closed the door.

"Oh imouto", she said evilly.

( **Five Minutes Later; Naruto's House** )

Naruto shunshin'ed in the living room to see Naomi cooking dinner. "Hey Nee-san, like the house?", he asked as he walked into the kitchen to take out some orange juce.

"Yeah, I bought some food and other supplies", she said.

"Kaa-san talk to you lately, dad's sleeping", he said with a sheepish grin.

"She explained a lot to me about the house, it seems Tou-san kept everything in this house and rarely used the Namikaze compound. She said that she is going to only train me in Bojutsu now that we have the house with all the jutsu", said Naomi.

"Okay, anything else?", he asked.

"Rin-sensei and Kakshi-sensei said to meet them at TG 7 at seven, both of us", she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Rin-sensei? You got a team?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, Haku, a boy named Sai and myself", she said.

"You didn't say Haku-kun", he pointed out.

"We agreed to drop the honorifics", he said.

"Same thing with me and Hime", he said.

"How did the date go?", she asked.

"Great, I took her out to 'The Silver Swan', a walk in the park and then up on dads head", he said.

"Okay, didn't know you could be a romantic", she said.

"Yeah, a broke one at that fact, tell me about the house", he said.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms; one upstairs, one downstairs, a kitchen, a dining room, living room, two training grounds in the backyard, and the secret dojo underneath the house with the jutsu safe; blood seal unlockable and the den is upstairs next to you room", she explained.

"Okay, about the rooms now?", he asked.

"A queen sized bed in each, a closet, dresser…the usual", she told him.

"Okay, let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a pain in the ass", he said.

"Why is that?", she asked.

"Kurenai-sensei saw Hinata and I kissing and is never going to let us live it down", she said.

"You used tongue didn't you?", she asked and Naruto blushed.

( **Next Day; Training Ground Seven** )

The 'Konoha 15' were currently waiting for their senseis. Ten minutes they were waiting. The air around them was tense and everyone was currently watching team six.

"Who are you?", asked a girl with a blonde pony tail.

"I'm Haku Momochi and these are my teammates Sai and Nao-oofff", he said as he was elbowed in his ribs by Naomi.

"What was that?", she asked.

"Sorry, this is Naomi Uzumaki, my girlfriend", he said rubbing his rib.

"Uzumaki?", asked Chouji and everyone turned to Naruto.

"Twin sister", he replied not opening his eye as he was resting.

"Yo", said Kakashi as he shunshin'ed in the training ground with the other Jounin.

"Oh my Kami, the world is ending run for your life", said Naruto in panic and everyone except Sakura and Sasuke turned to him.

"What do you mean baka?", asked Ino.

"Kaka-sensei is on time", he said in panic and all the Jounin and team seven burst out laughing.

"Not funny", said Kakashi grimly.

"Anyway, back to business, we have nominated all of you for the Chuunin Exams, team six for the time being we will work on teamwork seeing as we were just formed", spoke Rin.

"Who are you", asked Neji in his 'stick stuck up my ass attitude'.

"Rin Nohora, Kakashi's girlfriend and leader of team six".

"Wow Kakashi, you work fast", said Naruto with a grin making kakashi glare at him.

"Any more questions?", asked Kurenai.

"Where did Naruto's sister come from?", asked Shikamaru.

"I was her caretaker out of the village and we only just received when team's seven and eight returned from an A–rank mission", she said.

Kakashi handed out the slips.

"Naruto, why do you have on that mask?", asked Tenten and everyone turned to Naruto.

"I don't want anyone to see my face", he said.

"Why? It's not like you look good", said Ino with a laugh.

"Don't care what you say Yamanaka-san", he said and everyone raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Take my word for it, only a small amount of people had seen behind that mask, Anko Mitarashi, the Hokage's Secretary, Two female Chuunin, the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, myself and Hinata", said Kurenai with the evil twinkle. Hinata blushed.

"How come Hinata saw behind it?", asked Kiba.

"Well-", she began when a Kunai whizzed past her face.

"Hey Kurenai", said a woman in a very revealing outfit making most boys gape at her receiving hits on their head from the female.

"Anko, what are you doing here?", asked Kurenai.

"Just came to check on my favorite little Gaki", she said throwing a Kunai at a closed eye Naruto. He opened his eyes slightly and caught it between his teeth.

"Wow, you've been practicing", said Anko.

"That I have".

"Kurenai-sensei, you were saying how Hinata saw behind Naruto's mask", said Kiba.

"Oh that's easy, Hinata's Naruto's girlfriend, they kissed in front of me last night…with tongue and he called her 'Hime'", said Kurenai as Hinata blushed as all eye were on her.

"You denied dates with me to go out with Naruto?", asked Kiba in disbelief.

"What of it?", asked Naruto.

"You're the deadlast and a clanless nobody", said Kiba.

"I have a clan, they were just wiped out", said Naruto.

"Must've been pretty weak to get wiped out", said Ino with a smirk.

"Sasuke's clan was wiped out to", said Naruto.

"That's different, they were killed by a genius", said Ino defending her crush

"My clan was killed by a great nation, so shut up Yamanaka", he said anger rising.

"Yes but your nothing like Sasuke-kun", said Sakura with a smirk.

"I and Sasuke are much alike", everyone raised an eyebrow to that, "we both know the pain of being alone".

And with that he shunshin'ed away.

( **Three Months Later; Uzumaki Household** )

Naruto Uzumaki; Genin of Konoha. Son of the Yondaime; Team leader of Squad Seven; Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. He was training. Intensely.

He was currently running with three hundred pounds strapped to each limb. He was in his families' underground training dojo. It had modified Chakra seals of Naruto's own design so no one could know he was training.

Naruto skill; He knew some jutsu for each element he had. Katon, Doton, Raiton, Suiton, Fuiton and Mokuton. Being the great grandson of the Nidaime had its perks.

You see, The Nidaime married an Uchiha who then had a daughter who married a Namikaze then Minato came. Whom then married Kushina making Naruto.

He had learned about his ability while in the back yard. All the tress around him instantly bloomed. Minato then explained his heritage to Naruto making him explain.

His Taijutsu was great but not as good as Lee. He knew most of his father's Taijutsu stances. His Kenjutsu was top notch rivalling most of Konoha's finsest. He knew jutsu. Not too much and not too little. His Genjutsu still sucked even though he knew how to dispel them.

"Nii-san, you hungry?", asked his sister from the kitchen upstairs.

"Yeah, give me a minute", he called back.

Naruto walked upstairs to see a bowl of ramen on the table for him. Yes both he and Naomi loved ramen but she had beaten some sense into her brother, with the help of Hinata about his eating habits.

He ate his ramen quickly.

"You know you have to eat slower", suggested his sister.

"I know".

"And stop wearing that damned mask", she said angrily.

"Fine, I'm changing my ninja clothes for the Chuunin Exams, going to wear more orange", he said and his sister laughed.

( **Three Weeks Later; Streets of Konoha** )

Naruto and Naomi were walking through the village in their civilian clothes as it were there day off.

"Naruto-Nii-san, Naomi-Nee-san", yelled Konohamaru and his friends as they ran up behind them

At this time Sakura turned the corner to see Naruto with his sister and with three children.

"Hey Sakura".

"Hey guys, who's this?", she asked as she stood beside them.

"This is Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, guys this is my teammate Sakura", said Naruto.

"She's ugly", said Konohamaru and Naruto and Naomi both thought. ' _Does he have a death wish_ '.

Sakura unleashed killing intent making Konohamaru and his friend's dash off and Sakura hot on their heels.

After ten minutes of running after them Naruto and Naomi turned the corner to see a Suna nin holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Kankuro, put the kid down", said a girl with blonde hair in four pig tails.

"Not yet, I gotta teach him a lesson", said Kankuro.

"Put down the Sandaime's grandson…or else", said Naruto as he walked closer.

"Or else what?", asked Kankuro.

In five seconds Naruto had him pinned to the wall with his hand on his throat.

"Kankuro, Temari, you are a shame to our village", said a monotone voice. Everyone turned to see a boy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead for the kanji 'love'.

' _ **Kit, he's a Jinchuriki, and he's unstable**_ ', said the Kyuubi in both Naruto and Naomi's mind.

"Red head, I have a proposition for you, but I want to talk to you privately", said Naruto.

Gaara nodded. "Kankuro, Temari, leave before I kill you", he said.

"Sakura, take Konohamaru and the other's away from here…and Sasuke…Leave", said Naruto and everyone watched as a raven haired boy came out of hiding.

"You…what's your name?", asked Sasuke pointing to Gaara.

"Gaara no Sabaku", said Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"I don't care…LEAVE", said Gaara. He unleashed killing intent making everyone run.

"What's your proposition?".

"Follow Me".

( **Ten Minutes Later; Training Ground Outside of Konoha** )

"I know you're a Jinchuriki", said Naruto and Gaara was shocked though he didn't show it.

"How?".

"My sister and I are both Jinchuriki, part of the Kyuubi is in me and the other is in Naomi", said Naruto.

"Gaara-san, we know your unstable and can help you solve your problem and let you sleep", said Naomi.

' _ **DON'T LISTEN TO HIM…HE'LL KILL YOU**_ ', screamed a certain one tail demon in Gaara's head.

"I accept".

"Okay, my sister is just going to put you to sleep", said Naruto. Gaara nodded. Naomi walked up to Gaara and touched a pressure point making him fall asleep.

"Naomi, get ready to fight", said Naruto as he walked over to Gaara's unconscious body.

' _You're going to use it Naruto?_ ', asked his father in his mind.

' _Yes_ '.

" **Fuinjutsu; Ribasu Fuin; Rifuin (Sealing Technique; Reverse Seal; Reseal)** ", he said as he finished two hundred hand seals and slammed his opened palm onto Gaara's stomach.

Gaara began to scream in pain and his entire body turned to sand and then he turned into the Ichibi no Tanuki.

" **I'M FREE, I'M FREE, AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU** ", yelled Shukaku and everyone in the village saw it and got frightened. The Hokage sent three ANBU to see what the matter was.

"Naomi, use the Chakra chains", yelled Naruto as he ran through hand seals.

" **Kongo Fusa (Adementine Sealing Chains)** ", she yelled and the gold chains shot out of her body wrapping around her body.

The three ANBU watched in amazement as white fire began to accumulate in Naruto's hand.

" **Honokiri (Blaze Blade)** ", he yelled and in the blink of an eye the entire Shukaku turned to glass as it deformed back into Gaara who was sleeping and snoring.

"ANBU, come on", said Naruto.

Gaara stirred. "Naruto, take me to your Hokage".

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Hokage's Office** )

"So that's what happened?", asked the Hokage.

"Yip", replied Naruto.

"Naruto that was an S-classed mission both Naomi and you took on", said the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, my country is planning an attack with Oto and Orochimaru", said the Gaara shocking everyone.

"Thank you for the information, you are dismissed, tomorrow I would like the details", said the Hokage.

"Thank you, now I have to do something I haven't done in eight years", said Gaara.

"What's that?".

"Sleep".

"Gaara, by the way, you can consider Naomi and I your friends. I know what it is to be shuned by your village because of something your father did to you", said Naruto and Minato face fell into one of sadness.

' _I don't blame you dad_ '.

' _Arigatou Naruto_ '.

"Thank you Naruto, I must leave now", said Gaara as he left.

"Later Old Man", said Naruto and Naomi as they shunshin'ed away.

"Tiger, Neko, Dragon, what do you think about that jutsu Naruto used?", asked the Hokage.

"I would rank it Triple S", said Tiger.

"I agree", spoke Dragon.

"Me too, it stopped a freakin' tailed beast", finalized Neko.

The next work the Hokage said was dripping with hate, malice and regret.

"Orochimaru".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Naruto Uzumaki. He wore a rust orange sleeveless hoodie with a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt underneath. White Bandages were wrapped around his forearms. His pants was a rust orange track pants with dark blue lines running down the side. His ninja sandals were blue. Executioners Blade strapped to his back. Three ninja pouches. One on his leg with Kunai and Shiruken. Two on his belt; one with Fuinjutsu items and the last one had paper, smoke and flash bombs. Headband strapped to his forehead and his mask was gone as of today.

Naomi Uzumaki. She wore a mesh shirt with an orange jacket with long black sleeves. Black ankle length tights with a knee length orange skirt. Black ninja sandals were present. Her headband was around her left upper arm. Three pouches. One on her leg with Kunai and Shiruken, the two on her belt had medical supplies in one and paper, flash and smoke bombs in the other. Her families Bo staff was strapped to her back. It was black with a yellow floral pattern.

Hinata had also changed her appearance. Her jacket was not as bulgy and she wore slightly tighter ninja pants. She also acquired a kind of sadistic side from training with Anko. Headband still around her neck.

Haku changed a little as well. He wore standard Chuunin clothes without the vest. His headband was on his forehead.

"Ready Nee-san?", asked Naruto as he exited his bedroom.

"Yeah", she said as she walked out her room walking downstairs.

"So, Haku treating you right?", he asked as they walked towards the academy.

"You really are overprotective dattebayo", his sister replied making him smile.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite sister", he said with a smile.

"I'm your only sister, anyway, how's things with you and Hinata?", she asked.

"Great, Anko boosted her confidence by a millennia and she's a little more straight forward when it comes to our relationship", he explained to his sister with a slight blush.

"Haha, anyway, let's shunshin this walking is bothersome", suggested Naomi as she did as her suggestion said.

"Shikamaru", Naruto growled at Shikamaru for saying his catch phrase around his sister too much.

( **Two Minutes Later; Konoha Ninja Academy** )

Team seven and six entered the Academy to see Rin and Kakashi waiting for them.

"Glad to see you all made it, remember, room 301", said Kakashi as they shunshin'ed away.

The teams continued walking in silence till they came to room 301 guarded by Chuunin.

' _Genjutsu_ '.

"Drop the Genjustu", said Sasuke with his sharingan activated. Team six and Naruto groaned.

Then a ninja in green appeared in front of Sakura. "You must be the beautiful Sakura-chan, please be my girlfriend I will protect you with my life", he said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"No thanks, but why didn't you ask me before when we were nominated…not that it bothers me?", asked Sakura.

"I was nervous, but anyway, I am Rock Lee, nice to meet you", said Lee as he rejoined his teammates.

Rock Lee and Sasuke then fought and Sasuke lost.

Team's six, seven and nine entered the real room 301 to see countless Genin that paid them no attention.

Naruto smirked and levelled the place with killer intent. All eyes turned to him and his smirk widened.

"Naruto, I look forward to fighting you", said a monotone voice. Everyone turned to the voice. Gaara.

"Likewise", he said before he was enveloped in a hug and kiss from his girlfriend. Most Kunoichi glared at her because Naruto was a handsome and sexy shinobi. Their words not mine.

"Hey Hime", he said.

"Hey Naru", she said.

"Well, well, looks like the gangs all here", said Kiba referring to the 'Konoha 15'.

"You might want to keep it down", said a silver haired Genin walking up them.

"And you are?", asked Naruto.

"Kabuto Yakushi, and I can help you out with my nin-fo cards. I just put Chakra in them and they tell me about them", he explained.

"Wow", said most of the Genin.

"Anybody you want me to search up?", asked Kabuto.

"Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki", said Sasuke and everyone raised an eyebrow that Sasuke wanted to research his teammate.

"The hell man? I'm your teammate", said Naruto.

"Rock Lee; He has a medical disorder making him unable to do any Nin or Genjutsu making him a Taijutsu specialist. He has done 55 D-rank and 15 C-rank missions. Teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga and his sensei Is Maito Gai.

Gaara No Sabaku; Son of the Yondaime Kazekage, has done 15 D-rank, 26 C-rank and 3 B-rank and get this…he has never been scratched. Teammates are Temari no Sabaku and Kankuro no Sabaku; his siblings.

Naruto Uzumaki; Has a twin sister by the name Naomi, defeated a Bijuu that is sealed within Gaara no Sabaku after it was unleashed, 37 D-rank, a C-rank gone A-rank, a S-rank with his sister and his teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake. His girlfriend is Hinata Yuhi. He also helped kill Zabuza Momochi and is the new wielder of the Executioners Blade", said Kabuto.

Everyone watched Naruto in a new level of respect. "Wow, you must've done the Chunnin Exams before…second time?", asked Kiba.

"Seventh".

"Ha, I don't believe that Baka can do that", said Ino.

"I bet if it was Sasuke you would have believed it", growled Naruto

"Of course, Sasuke-kun is the best", said Sakura.

"Sasuke can go in damn hole for all I care", said Naruto and both Ino and Sakura cocked back their fist only for Naruto draw his sword and unleashed an insane amount of killing intent that made Kyuubi happy.

Sakura and Ino dropped to their knees. "Don't ever try to hit me again", he said as he relaxed.

"Uzumaki", called Gaara and Naruto turned towards him. He walked closer.

"My siblings and sensei will not take part in the invasion but fight alongside you", Gaara whispered to his blonde friend. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-kun, how was your youthful training go", yelled a hyper active Lee.

"It went great Lee", said Naruto with a hand running through his hair.

In the corner of his eye Naruto saw some Iwa nin watching him. "Iwa nin, you got a problem?", asked Naruto.

"No, it's just that you look familiar", said the Iwa nin turning back to the his teammates.

' _Think they figured it out?_ ', Naruto asked his father mentally and looked over to see Naomi watching him and gave him a slight nod.

' _No, they were always dumb_ ', replied his father making him chuckle.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS, I'M IBIKI MORINO AND I'LL BE THE PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM, NOW SIT DOWN AT YOUR ASSIGNED SEAT", yelled a man in a black trench coat.

' _Not this sadistic bastard_ ', thought Naruto with a grunt.

( **Meanwhile; Next Room** )

"How do you think they'll do?", asked Asuma referring to the Genin teams six, seven, eight, nine and ten.

In the room was Rin, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and himself.

"Ibiki's their first proctor, they're gonna get a run for their money", said Kakashi and everyone except Kurenai shivered.

"Who's Ibiki?", asked Kurenai.

"Right, you're a new Jounin, let's tell you about Ibiki".

( **Five Minutes Later; Exam Room** )

"Now that you'll all seated I'll begin the rules. It is two hours long. The test consist of ten questions, the last question will be given fifteen minutes before the end. If you are caught cheating five time you and your entire team are out. The test is out of ninety nine point, if you don't have more than sixty six amongst your entire team…you fail, understand? No? Hard luck. BEGIN", he said.

Naruto looked at the test and his eyes twitched in anger.

' _This test is frickin' impossible_ ', he thought as he watched his teammates and peers.

Sasuke, Hinata and Neji were using their Dojutsu, Kiba was using Akamaru, Shino was using bugs, Sakura was using her brain, Naomi was using her brain as well; She was a prodigy after all. Tenten and Lee were just answering what they could. Chouji was as well and Ino was using her Shintenshin (Mind Body Switch). That left Sai, Haku, Shikamaru and himself. Sai was just…drawing, Haku was using Ice mirrors and Shikamaru was sleeping.

Naruto chuckled and put his head on the table covering his paper. Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto sleeping.

' _How did the Dobe finish already_ ', he thought and continued his work.

Time went on and on until Ibiki saw Naruto and Shikamaru sleeping and called them to wake up. Shikamaru did but Naruto didn't. Ibiki took a Kunai and was about to throw it at him when…

"Scarface, don't even think about throwing the Kunai", said Naruto and Ibiki didn't bother and threw it anyway. Naruto easily put his hand up and caught it by the ring and then slipped it into his own Kunai pouch.

Naruto sat up, a bored expression on his face.

"What's your problem?", asked Naruto anger clear in his voice.

"You were sleeping", said Ibiki in his own anger.

Naruto just put his head back on the table. Ibiki growled but decided against throwing another Kunai. Naruto had some training from Anko after all.

More time went on and it was finally time for the final question.

Uzumaki wake up", said Ibiki and Naruto did so.

"Time for the final question, now you have two choices before you take the test. One you can leave and comeback next time…but if you stay and take the exam, once you get it wrong you can never take the Chuunin Exams ever again", said Ibiki.

"That bullshit", yelled Kiba.

"Yeah, other people did the test before and did it again", said a random Genin.

"They never had me before", said Ibiki with a sadistic grin. Many Genin left. A lot.

The 'Konoha 15' watched in shock that Naruto raised his hand. He then slammed his hand down on the counter.

"If that's the case them I'm staying. If we can't take a chance we don't deserve to become Chuunin", he said with a smile.

Everyone had their thought about leaving erased after the last speech.

"All of you are staying…very well…you pass", he said and Naruto smirked as everyone else face planted.

"WHAT", yelled Kiba.

"In the ninja world, you have to make dangerous decisions", said Ibiki as he showed everyone his scarred head.

"Wow", said Haku.

"Uzumaki, let me see what you wrote, you finished rather quickly", said Ibiki walking towards him. Naruto grinned and handed him his paper.

Ibiki sent killer intent towards Naruto. "YOU WROTE NOTHING", he yelled.

"Yes, I knew the point since the beginning, so did my sister, right Nee-san?", asked Naruto and she nodded happily.

Then the glass from a window broke and a banner pinned up by two Kunai that read; ANKO MITARASHI; SECOND EXAM PROCTOR AND SEXY KUNOICHI.

"Welcome brats and congratulations", she said and gasped at the number of Genin.

"Anko you're early…again", said Ibiki.

"You also lost your touch…Genin, tomorrow at eight at training ground forty four…don't be late", she said as she shunshin'ed away.

The Genin left.

( **Next Day; Training Ground Forty Four** )

"Now that you're all here let me explain. You will be sent into TG 44 or 'The Forest of Death' for five days. You will be given either a heaven scroll or earth scroll, you need to have one of both then continue to the tower in the center of the forest, you need your entire team to pass the second phase, there are a lot of giant animals in the forest so my advice; don't die", explained Anko.

"What about food?", asked Chouji.

"There are a lot of edible stuff an-".

"Shut up and start the test Anko", yelled Naruto.

Anko glared at him. She threw a Kunai. Naruto just tilted his head to the side letting it nick his cheek. Anko appeared behind him.

"I would've licked your blood…but…Hinata will probably kill me", she told him and he smirked.

"I know", he replied as a long tongue came and handed Anko her Kunai.

"Uh…thanks", she said before returning to the platform.

She then told them to sign waivers and get their scroll. Five minutes later.

"Begin".

( **Fifteen Minutes Later; Team Seven** )

Team seven were currently jumping from tree branch to tree branch looking for a team to attack to get a scroll. They had a heaven scroll meaning they had to find an earth scroll.

"Alright, let's formulate a plan", said Naruto stopping and jumping to the ground.

"Fine", grumbled Sasuke.

"Any ideas Sakura?", asked Naruto looking to his pink haired teammate.

"Maybe we could utilize your Kage Bunshins to make a trap", she said then the three Iwa nin from before appeared in front of them.

The dropped into Taijutsu stances making the Iwa Genin look frightened.

"Imozu, the Taijutsu stance of the blonde is the same one used by the Keirro Senko", said one.

The one named Imozu nodded. "You're his son aren't you…the accursed Keirro Senko", he said.

"And if I am?", asked Naruto.

"If we kill you we will get a lot of credit from our village", he said as he rushed Naruto and began a Taijutsu fight. The female of the group charged Sakura who was in the academy Taijutsu stance and the other male charged Sasuke whom was in the Uchiha fighting stance.

( **Naruto vs. Imozu** )

Imozu sent a right hook for Naruto's head and it connected as Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke only to appear behind Imozu sending a left roundhouse kick. Imozu used his left hand to parry it and sent a back heel for Naruto.

Naruto used both hands to block the oncoming backheel and sent a leg sweep with his right foot only for the Iwa Genin to jump in the air and send a left spin kick hitting Naruto in his face sending him skidding back five feet.

"You have quite a kick their", said Naruto as he nursed his cheek.

"Why thank you", he said in a mocking tone.

"What scroll do you have?", asked Naruto.

"Earth".

"Great, this is gonna be worth my time", said Naruto as he ran through hand seals. " **Raiton; Kaminari Arashi no Jutsu (Lightning Style; Lightning Storm Technique)** ", he called an a storm cloud formed around Imozu and began shocking him.

" **Doton; Doheki no Jutsu (Earth Style; Mud Wall Technique)** ", yelled Imozu but since Raiton was stronger than Doton he had to put most of his Chakra into it. He didn't stop the jutsu but minimized the damage.

When the jutsus ended Imozu was panting heavily while Naruto looked unfazed.

"How are you not tired?", asked Imozu standing and running through handseals after he took a Chakra pill.

"My stamina is high because of my heritage as an Uzumaki", said Naruto as he ran through his own hand seals.

" **Doton; Iwa Supaiza (Earth Style; Rock Spears)** ".

" **Fuiton; Daitoppa (Wind Style; Greath Breakthrough)** ".

The rock spears were sent flying towards Naruto only for Naruto Fuiton jutsu to redirect it away from the fight.

Naruto then took out the Executioners Blade and threw it at Imozu making it lodge him stuck in a tree due to the semi-circle in the blade desing.

Naruto walked over and slapped a Fuinjutsu tag on him. " **Fuinjutsu; Memori Shokyo (Sealing Technique; Memory Erase)** ", he said as he took the scroll.

( **Sasuke vs Akimo** )

Sasuke charged at Akimo and sent a left upper caught. Akimo used his right hand to parry it then back flipped and ran through hand seals as fast as the eye can see. Too bad Sasuke's sharingan couldn't copy it. But he did realise the jutsu and cursed under his breath as he jumped.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style** **; Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** ", he disappeared an almost got Sasuke feet but Sasuke was ready.

" **Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)** ", he yelled as Akimo's hand was burned badly. He suffered third degree burns.

Sasuke and Akimo stared at each other as Akimo nursed his left hand from the burns.

"Give up, I'm an Uchiha, an elite", said Sasuke.

Akimo looked around and saw that the blonde had defeated his team leader and was going over to help the pinkette.

"I give", he said as he dashed towards Imozu.

Sasuke smirked.

( **Sakura vs. Tsuchi** )

Sakura was nervous, this was practically her first one on one fight. She had taken the initiative to train during the four months after Kakashi told her she could be a handicap and injure Sasuke or Naruto and she didn't care about Naruto but she didn't want to be responsible for Sasuke's death.

"I'm sure your just a bubble gum haired fan girl", said Tsuchi as she charged Sakura.

Sakura took the chance when she saw an opening in the left and swung a left hook only for it to faze through Tsuchi.

' _What? A Bunshin?_ ', thought Sakura as she was suddenly kicked in the back sending her skidding but she turned into a log.

"Kamiwari?", asked Tsuchi.

"Yes, **Doton; Iwa Rendan (Earth Style; Rock Barrage)** ", said Sakura as dozens on top of dozens of stones rained down on Tsuchi.

Tsuchi took the hits of most of the jutsu as she had taken out two kunai and was doing her best to dodge and block.

Sakura started to sprint at her Kunai in both hands. They clashed Kunai versus Kunai. Tsuchi did a back flip and sent ten shuriken at Sakura who used a Kawirami to switch with a tree branch behind Tsuchi and then kicked her in her back sending her skidding across the ground and into a tree.

"You kick like a man, are you even a girl, your chest is pretty flat", aid Tsuchi and smirked at Sakura's angry face.

' _An angry enemy is a stupid one_ ', thought Tsuchi as Sakura charged at her in pure rage and swing a punch only for Tsuchi to dash to the side and bring a Kunai down on Sakura's head.

Sakura who was in fear didn't move, just awaited death until she heard. " **Suiton; Mizurappa (Water Style; Raging Waves)** ", the jet stream of water crashed into Tsuchi rendering her unconscious.

Her teammate came and took her and dashed away.

Naruto and Sasuke came over to her and picked her up.

"You've been training. That's good", said Sasuke. Sakura blushed. She and Sasuke had gone on a date and after the Wave mission and Sasuke admitted he had fun.

"I agree", said Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, can we go on another date when the Exams are over?", asked Sakura.

Sasuke thought about. He did want to rebuild his clan, so why not.

"Sure, would you mind being my girlfriend?", asked Sasuke turning his head to her and she immediately blushed and nodded before she fainted.

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke threw her on his back and began walking.

"Let's head to the tower, I'm sure Ino's going to throw a tantrum when she hears that, and you know something Ironic?", asked Naruto as they dashed to the tower.

"What?".

"The Iwa team had an earth scroll".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Naruto watched his teammates. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. The Avenger and The Fangirl. Naruto smiled. He was the cause of this.

He remembered how it all happened.

( **Flashback no Jutsu; Four Months Ago** )

 _Naruto heard a knock on his front door. He opened the door. Sasuke._

" _Teme, what do you want?", asked Naruto as he saw his teammate and 'bestfriend' looking at him._

" _How did you overcome it?", asked Sasuke making Naruto raised an eyebrow._

" _What?", he asked._

" _The…loneliness, you said both of us know the pain of being alone, you don't look like you're alone", said Sasuke and Naruto smiled._

" _I made bonds", he said and Sasuke face fell._

" _I…I can't make bonds, he said in order to kill him I have to cut off all bonds and hate", said Sasuke._

" _Who? Itachi?", he said Sasuke's head shot up._

" _How did you know?", asked Sasuke wide eyed._

" _It's not a secret. If someone killed my clan out I would want to kill them too, but not with hatred. I would train, make friends and ask them to help me defeat them…look at my father for example, he was the strongest Kage to pass through Konoha, my Godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin, and finally the Sandaime…none of them used hatred to get to the top", explained Naruto and Sasuke looked down._

" _What bonds did you form and with whom?", asked Sasuke clenching his fist._

" _Hinata as my girlfriend, Naomi as my sister, Ero-sennin as my Godfather and the Old Man is my grandfather figure, Iruka-sensei as my brother and Kakashi-sensei as my sensei", he said._

" _So I should form bonds?", asked Sasuke._

" _Yes, get a girlfriend", said Naruto._

" _All the girl see the cool and brooding Sasuke Uchiha but not the real deal", he explained._

" _Sakura loves you, she's not a fangirl, she can be fangirlish but she's not a fangirl", Naruto told him._

" _How do you know that?", asked Sasuke crossing his arms._

" _Who's asked you out the most? Who changed her appearance for you? And who rejects every boy for you?", he asked._

" _Sakura, Sakura and Sakura", he said then came into realization._

" _You see, you have that date tonight, think about it, you do want to rebuild your clan don't you", said Naruto as he smiled at his friend._

" _Thank you Naruto", said Sasuke._

" _Anytime Sasuke", he said._

" _Naruto, can you help me kill Itachi?", asked Sasuke looking into Naruto's eyes._

" _Once we do it the right way", he answered._

" _Later Dobe", said Sasuke as he turned._

" _See ya Teme", Naruto replied as he turned around and went inside._

'Itachi…I will kill you…but the right way _', thought Sasuke as he dashed to his home._

( **Flashback no Jutsu; Kai** )

"Sasuke, so you took my advice eh?", asked Naruto as he caught up to him carrying Sakura.

"Yes, I decided if I am to rebuild my clan I might as well get a girlfriend", said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Ino's going to throw a tantrum", said Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke smirked in return.

"Dobe, let's take a break…Sakura's heavy", said Sasuke.

"Fine… **Ninpou; Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique)** ", said Naruto as he finished with the ritual of biting his thumb and hand seals.

"Hey Naruto, got any snack?", asked a yellow toad as he was there next to his orange brother.

"Later Tatsu, I want you and Kichi to keep these scrolls until I re-summon you", said Naruto as he gave each a scroll and they poofed away.

"Let's take a re-", Naruto began but never finished as he was blasted into a tree by a powerful wind.

' _Fuiton jutsu_ ', thought Naruto as he got up to see the Kusa nin from before on top of a snake watching Sasuke and Sakura.

The snake then devoured Naruto in one gulp as he was still on the ground.

"NARUTO", yelled Sasuke as he watched wide eyed.

" **Fuiton; Kamikaze no Jutsu (Wind Style; God Wind/Dive Wind Technique)** ", was heard inside of the snake and the snake was then shredded to nothing but flesh and blood.

"You bastard, these clothes were new", said Naruto as he ran through hand seals. " **Katon; Gokakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)** ", he yelled and his signature white fire shot out of his mouth. The Ninja dodged it.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** ", said Naruto and five clones poofed into existence. "Guard Sakura, Sasuke come help me", said Naruto and Sasuke handed Sakura to a clone and joined Naruto.

"Use a fire jutsu", said Naruto as he ran through hand seals along with Sasuke.

" **Katon; Gokakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)/Fuiton; Daitoppa (Wind Style; Great Break Through)** ", yelled Sasuke/Naruto as the shot out the fireball and air and when they joined the fireball became faster and larger and it crashed into the man.

"Great", said Naruto as he relaxed only for a long neck to come out and try to bite Sasuke. Naruto pushed his friend out if the way and ran through hand seals. " **Mokuton; Mokutorappu (Wood Style; Wood Trap)** ", he said as the ground around Orochimaru and holding him in place…especially his neck.

"Who are you?", asked Naruto.

"Kukuku, I'm surprised that you never heard of me…I am the Snake Sannin-", he began but.

"Orochimaru", Naruto growled as his eyes tuned red with a black slit in it and a red Chakra cloak surrounded him. He made his clones from before slide into his father's Taijutsu stance.

"You're the Yondaime's brat that Jiraiya always boasted about", said Orochimaru as he growled.

"Attack", said Naruto as the clones punched him making him turn into mud.

By this time Sakura had woken up to see Sasuke get a hickey from a ninja.

"SASUKE-KUN", she yelled as she ran towards him.

Orochimaru dodged a wind jutsu from Naruto and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto walked over to them and blacked out.

( **Meanwhile; Other Teams** )

Teams six, eight, nine and ten all heard it at the same time from their different locations.

"SASUKE-KUN".

( **Two Hours Later; Team Seven** )

Sakura knelt panting. She had been trying to fight off three Sound Genin while protecting Sasuke and Naruto who was still unconscious. The female Sound Genin; Kin had made Sakura cut her hair to get away.

At that moment the rest of the 'Konoha 15' dropped down and all looked at each other.

"Kuso, Dosu, we can't take all of them", said Kin as she backed away.

Dosu didn't mind her and charged Sakura determined on ending the fight until Hinata jumped in front Sakura and sent a palm strike for his chest but he used his gauntlet to stop the attack making her bleed from her ears and fall to the ground.

Zaku; Dosu's other teammate then was right in front of Sakura swinging his heand down but was stopped when an intense killer intent was blasted in the area.

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Sasuke with very foul Chakra. Naruto's was red with fox-like ears and two fox tails made of Chakra. Sasuke had black marking all over his body and his Chakra was purple.

"Hinata/Sakura, who did this to you?", asked Naruto/Sasuke as they walked out of the cave-like tree.

"I did", yelled Dosu and Zaku and in the blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke were in front of their respective targets. Then Sasuke broke Dosu's arms and Naruto smashed Dosu's gauntlet and broke his wrist.

They were going to do more but was stopped when they were hugged from behind by their respective girlfriends.

"Please stop", they mumble and the Chakra receded.

"Please, take out scroll and we'll go", said Kin handing them two scrolls.

"Who needs a scroll?", asked Naruto and Shikamaru answered saying he needed an earth scroll. He handed him the needed scroll and told them to scram. They nodded and dashed off.

"Naruto, where's our scroll?", asked Sakura as Naruto bit his thumb and ran through five seals. " **Ninpou; Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique)** ", he said and Kichi and Tatsu appeared and gave him his scrolls and left.

Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin and then reappeared in fresh clothes.

"Let's head to the tower, if we move together there will be a lesser chance of us being attacked", said Naruto.

"Sakura can you walk?", asked Sasuke after seeing her on the ground she shook her head no and Sasuke knelt for her to get on his back and she did so making Ino jealous and the rest raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Ino-pig, jealous?", asked Sakura.

"No, but why does Sasuke-kun carry you?", asked Ino with anger on her face.

"Why wouldn't a _boyfriend_ carry his _girlfriend_ ", said Sakura and Ino's jaw dropped.

"Let's go. I am sleepy", said Naruto walking away. Ino was still quiet.

"You were unconscious for two hours", said Sakura and Naruto shrugged and walked away.

"I know, in truth I am trying to master a Jutsu for the last part of the Exams which is supposed to be a tournament", said Naruto as he summoned a toad and told it to carry a message to Jiraiya.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask since I saw it…you can use Mokuton?", asked Sasuke making Naruto stop dead in his track and go wide eyed.

"Yes", he said continuing to walk hoping the conversation would stop there.

"So…you have Senju blood?", asked Neji looking at the blonde.

"Yes".

"How?", asked Kiba.

"My great grandfather", said Naruto.

"Whom was?", asked Sasuke.

"I rather not talk about it", said Naruto.

They nodded in understanding.

"Nii-san, how can you use Mokuton and I can't?", asked Naomi.

"You can, just you never tried to use it", said Naruto and then they heard crying.

The continued until they came in front of a red haired girl crying into her hands.

"What happen?", asked Naomi coming in front of the girl and she backed away from Naomi.

"Don't worry, were not going to hurt you, I'm Naomi Uzumaki and these are my friends but the male blonde is my brother", said Naomi with a smile.

"Uzumaki, do you know is Kushina-sama is alive?", sked the girl standing up.

"Kushina Uzumaki? She was my mother and no she died when the Kyuubi attacked", said Naomi.

"Oh, I'm Karin Uzumaki", she said and Naruto and Naomi were wide eyed.

"What happened to your team?", asked Naruto coming forward.

"They were killed", said Karin.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** ", said Naruto and the clone appeared.

"Karin, how would you like to live in Konoha with family?", asked Naomi with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you", said Karin as she took off her sound headband and threw it away.

"Take her to Anko and tell her Naruto sent her and let Anko carry her to the Old Man…Karin, you will tell the Hokage that you're an Uzumaki and whatnot", said Naruto and the clone grabbed Karin and disappeared in a shunshin.

"Let's go".

( **Five Hours Later; TG 44 Tower** )

They were in their respective rooms. Everyone had a room. Naruto was sitting crossed leg on his bed reading a scroll. A scroll for a very powerful jutsu. They had three more days until the start of the next Exam. There was a knock on his door.

"Naruto, it's me, Hinata", said Hinata from the other side. Naruto created a clone and told it to unlock the door.

Hinata walked in and locked the door behind her.

"What's up Naruto?", asked Hinata as she sat across from her boyfriend.

"Reading a scroll on a jutsu", said Naruto.

Hinata watched the scroll and went wide eyed. She rolled up the scroll and put it aside. She moved up and sat on her boyfriend's lap and gave him a hot kiss on the lip.

"You don't take our relationship seriously, do you hate me?", she asked as she watched him in his eyes.

"I would never hate you", he said kissing her on her lips and putting a hand on the small of her back and on her thigh sending a shiver up her spine.

Hinata leaned in and licked his neck and whispered in his ears. "I wonder when we're going to have sex", she said making him go hard under and it poked her in her thigh.

"You know I would never do anything you don't want to do", he said and she smiled. She may have a sadistic side but she was still the same Hinata. The kind, cute, sweet Hinata. She loved it that her boyfriend would never force her to do anything.

"Thank you Naruto, now I suggest you go take a cold shower, I am going to have to take one to", she said looking down to see her ninja pants wet and Naruto's manhood semi erect.

"Later Hime", he said.

She got off of him and walked to the door.

"Later Naru".

( **Three Hours Later; Cafeteria** )

Naruto sat in the cafeteria by himself. He was eating ramen. Everyone else was either training or resting. He was eating. Someone walked in. Red hair. Tattoo over left eye. Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, enjoy sleeping?", asked Naruto as Gaara grabbed himself a bowl of ramen and walked over to Naruto.

"Yes, I have eigth years of sleep to make up for but I can't sleep right now", said Gaara in his monotone voice as he ate his ramen.

"So you like ramen too Dattebayo", said Naruto with a cheesy grin.

"Yes", he answered still his voice nothing but monotone.

"I guess maybe all Jinchuriki like ramen", said Naruto and Gaara had a small smile from his first friend's antics about the food known as ramen.

"Gaara", called his sister Temari as she walked over with his brother Kankuro.

"Hello Nee-san, Nii-san", said Gaara as he finished his ramen.

"We've been looking for you…Hi Naruto, I'm Temari no Sabaku; Gaara's older sister and I would like to thank you for helping my brother", she said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks man", said Kankuro with a nod.

"No problem Temari-san, Kitty-kun", he said and burst in laughter as Kankuro growled and turned away.

"Very funny Naruto", said Gaara with a chuckle.

"What? I'm serious is he even straight, he wears makeup and dresses like a cat", said Naruto in defence.

"I think he's straight, he reads those perverted Icha Icha books", said Temari.

"You read those too?", asked Naruto and Temari growled.

"You read that perverted smut too?", asked Temari as she took out her fan.

"Me? No, no, no, my girlfriend and sister would castrate me if I read those though the Sandaime along with my Jounin-sensei and my Godfather; who happens to be the author would be proud", said Naruto and Temari put back her fan and growled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to train on my dodging skills", said Naruto as he stood and left with a shunshin.

( **Meanwhile; Hokage's Office** )

Sarutobi sighed. In his office were Karin and Anko.

"Anko, why are you hear and who is this, I've been busy all day", said the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki told me to bring her here", she said and the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"He sent you?", he asked the red head in front of him.

"Yes, he told you to tell you my story", said Karin.

"Go on ahead", said the professor.

"I am a Genin of Otokagure, my team came to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams and but the two male members were killed by other sound Genin for our scrolls. My name is Karin Uzumaki, I lived on the streets for four years from the age of seven. Then Orochimaru-sama found me and used my talents of sensory to help him and I did in order to get a place to live because I was desperate, I am also the niece of Kushina Uzumaki", she said and the Hokage and Anko's eyes were filled with rage and shock.

"Karin, did you know Orochimaru is an evil man?", asked Sarutobi.

She dropped to her knees. "Yes I did, but I was desperate of being alone and living on the streets, if it helps I know Otokagure in and out and Orochmaru has a plan to attack the village and kill you", she said in tears.

Anko wrapped her hand around the poor girl. "It's okay to cry, I know that he can be a cold hearted son-of-a-bitch, I after all was his student for some time", said Anko and Karin nodded.

"Karin, you are now a Genin of Konoha if you choose to be and you can move in with Naruto and Naomi, I will find a team for you", said the Hokage giving her a headband.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to have Karin become my apprentice, we both are alike and I would like to help her", said Anko and Karin was shocked and the Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Show her to the Uzumaki household and here is some money to by some new stuff", said the Hokage.

Karin nodded and smiled in thanks.

( **Three Days Later; TG 44 Tower** )

"Welcome and congratulation to all of you", began the Hokage was but cut off from finishing from another voice.

"Let me *cough* Hokage-sama", he said and the Hokage gave him a slight nod. " "I am Hayate Gekko and I would like to say welcome to the arena for the preliminaries, since there are still seven Genin teams we will have preliminaries to determine the finalist for the exams, now, is there anyone who will like to forfeit?".

"I would like to forfeit, my Chakra is nearly depleted", said Kabuto and Hayate told him to leave.

"Will everyone, kindly go up to the balcony", he said and they went to the balcony.

Naruto leaned closer to Kiba and asked, "Hey Kiba, what does that Kabuto guy smell like?", Kiba answered almost instantly.

"Snakes".

Naruto nodded, shunshin'ed to the Hokage and relayed the news.

"Alright, let the preliminaries begin, the first match is…".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **Chuunin Exams Arc**_

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado", said Hayate and Sasuke smirked for being the first to go. Sakura cheered for her boyfriend while Ino glared at Sakura. Naruto watched Sasuke clearly and was happy Sasuke went first. He didn't want to show off his skill to Sasuke who had unlocked the second stage to the Sharingan and could copy minor techniques.

Sasuke charged at Yoroi and began using his families' Taijutsu style to rain down punches and kick on Yoroi who dodged most of them but managed to grab Sasuke in the process and began draining Sasuke of his Chakra.

Sasuke felt his Chakra decreasing and began to wonder what was happening then realized it was Yoroi and went wide eyed.

"So you realized, it's sort of a Kekkai Genkai, I can drain your Chakra by just touching you", explained Yoroi and everyone was shocked that there was such a jutsu or KG or whatever it was.

Sasuke seeing as if he continued he would lose disappeared with his speed and appeared behind Yoroi sending a kick to his back sending him crashing into the wall of the arena-like room.

Yoroi got up and sent Kunai and Shiruken at Sasuke who used his Sharingan to dodge them then ran to Yoroi and used part of the Lion Combo to take him down by sending him into the air and then bringing his foot down on his back rendering him unconscious.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha", said Hayate and the medics came for Yoroi and Kakashi took Sasuke to seal away the curse seal Naruto had told him about.

"Next, Sai versus Shino Aburame", said Hayate and said Genin jumped down. "Hajime".

Shino immediately sent out Kikachu bugs but Sai took out his scroll and drew on it quickly then said, " **Choju Giga (Super Beast Imitating Technique)** ", and frogs came to life eating the bags then dissolving into ink.

Shino then sent some bugs out secretly then said, " **Hijutsu; Mushidama (Secret Technique; Insect Sphere)** ", he said as bugs covered Sai's body completely. They stayed there for fifteen seconds then tuned into an ink clone which made Shino smirk though you couldn't see it.

" **Katon; Gokakyou no J-** ", was heard behind him but the person didn't get to finish as they fell unconscious from Chakra exhaustion. Hayate called the match and Shino went up to his team.

"Shino, how did you know he was behind you?", asked Kurenai and Shino responded to all the eyes that were now on him.

"I know he would've done that. Why? I had the advantage with Chakra stealing bugs therefore he had to use my weakness against Katon and had to get behind me in order to assure it hit", he explained and people nodded while some looked perplexed.

"Next, Kankuro no Sabaku against Misumi Tsuguri", was said by Hayate and the next two fighters went down.

"Hajime".

" **Nan no Kaizo (Soft Physique Modification)** ", yelled Misumi and his body instantly became soft as he wrapped around Kanukro's body.

"Give up or I'll snap your neck", ordered Misumi but Kankuro ignored him and his neck was snapped making the audience gasp. Then out of nowhere the real Kankuro appeared and used his puppet to defeat Misumi by crushing his bones.

"Winner, Kankuro no Sabaku", said Hayate as the medics came.

"Next, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka".

Sakura and Ino looked at each other with a smirk. They were going to prove who was better.

They jumped down and glared at each other.

"HAJIME".

Both took out a Kunai and charged at the other. Sakura slashed down making Ino parry it and slash her Kunai horizontal making Sakura jump and flip back.

' _Why are we fighting to kill, is it because of our love for Sasuke-kun, but Naruto told me that Sasuke asked her, we're just being childish_ ', thought Ino before being kicked across the arena from a kick from Sakura.

Ino got up and readied herself and did the hand seal quickly. " **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Controlling Technique)** ", she said and immediately entered Sakura's mind making her body slump to the ground.

"I, Sakura Haruno, for-", began Ino in Sakura's body but suddenly she re-entered her body from Sakura kicking her out do to her stronger mentality.

"Why were you in my head pig?", yelled Sakura furiously.

"I was trying to win Sakura", said Ino shocking most from the lack of nickname.

"What's wrong with you Ino-pig?", asked Sakura cautiously.

"I realized that our rivalry was due to both of us liking Sasuke, but now that he's your boyfriend I don't see the point in our rivalry, so I'm sorry for the mean things I did to you…it's Naruto that made me realize this", she said sending a small smile to said blonde who nodded slightly.

"Is it the truth, or is a trap?", asked Sakura to herself in a whisper, "Fine Ino apology accepted", said Sakura. Since both had little to no Chakra they charged at each other hitting at the same time rendering both unconscious. But with smiles on their faces.

"Neither can continue, the next match is Temari no Sabaku versus Tenten", said Hayate and the two jumped down with a smirk. Up on the balcony Naruto had been analyzing the matches with Shikamaru at his side. They were amongst themselves in a corner.

"What do you think of this one?", asked Shikamaru in a whisper.

"Tenten is at a disadvantage, Temari is a strong wind user, Tenten is a weapon user, the wind could blow back the weapons", Naruto replied in the same whisper.

Shikamaru nodded making everyone wonder what they were talking about. Naruto walked away to Kakashi who had just returned and began to talk with him.

"You seal it properly?", asked Naruto in a whisper.

"Yes, but, Orochimaru appeared, he just said something about taking Sasuke's body and left after I readied the Raikiri (Lightning Blade)", answered Kakashi; same whisper.

"Alright, Ero-sennin and I will come up with a stronger suppression seal", whispered Naruto walking away towards the Hokage.

Over at the fight, "Winner, Temari no Sabaku, next up is Shikamaru Nara versus Haku Momochi".

"Hey Old Man, where's Ero-sennin?", asked Naruto in a whisper to the old Hokage.

"Planning forces for the counter strike against Oto and Suna", said Hiruzen taking a puff from his pipe. He answered in a whisper.

"Alright, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki aren't helping them but us, tell Ero-sennin to meet me at my house tomorrow", said in a whisper and left after getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara", was heard and Naruto moved to his sister.

"What happened?", asked Naruto and Naomi answered.

"Haku used a Hyuton jutsu and after hitting Shikamaru a little he was captured in the Shadow possession thing making Haku quit from the hold. He lost quickly but it was a good fight overall", his sister explained.

"Kiba Inuzuka versus Naruto Uzumaki", said Hayater and Kiba smirked and jumped down. Naruto used a shunshin and could've swore he heard his sister tell he was as lazy as Shikamaru.

"Akamaru, leave this one to me for now", said Kiba putting his Ninken to the side.

He slipped into his families' Taijutsu style as Naruto took off the Executioners Blade and threw it into a wall then slipped into his father's Taijutsu style. The reactions varied. All Jounin that didn't know he could do it had to pick up their jaws while Asuma's cigarette dropped and said. "That stance".

"What's wrong with it Asuma-sensei?", asked Chouji eating his chips.

"It belonged to the Yondaime, it's called the Senko (Flash)", said Asuma and the Genin went wide eyed.

"Hmmph, I've been training like crazy, that stance won't be able to defeat me", said Kiba.

"Whatever", said Naruto not really caring about Kiba's words.

" **Raiton; Tsuuga (Lightning Style; Passing Fang)** ", he said and began to spin heading straight towards Naruto with lightning around his body. Naruto seeing as his Doton jutsu wouldn't work ran through hand seals and said, " **Fuiton; Kaze Rendyu (Wind Style; Wind Current)** ", the Wind shot out of his hand but dod nothing as he was sent crashing into the wall. He was shocked (A.N. No pun intended). He couldn't do Ninjutsu.

He came out of the hole in the wall holding his stomach.

' _Did Snake-face do something to me? Tou-san, Kurama, you hear me?_ ', he thought, no answer. He then remembered what Orochimaru said after he bit Sasuke. ' _Gyogo Fuin (Five Prong Seal)_ '.

"Fuck you Orochimaru", he said making everyone raise an eyebrow. He took out a book on Fuinjutsu making eyes widened that he would read in the middle of a fight.

Kiba took it as an act to mock him and charged swing punches and kick. Naruto dodged, blocked and parried all with one hand. Naruto eyes then lit up with relief. He then said, " **Gyogo Kaiin (Five Prong Unseal)** ", his fingers lit up with blue and slammed it into his stomach making everyone raised eyebrows.

He fell to his knees breathing Orochimaru.

"Alright Kiba, let the real fight begin, my Chakra was sealed", said Naruto as he put his hand in an all too familiar hand seal. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** ", he said and five clones appeared. They all charged.

"Akamaru come", he said and Akamaru jumped next to his partner as Kiba said, " **Jujin Bunshin (Man-Beast Clone)** ", Akamaru became a copy of Kiba as he said, " **Raiton; Gatsuuga (Lightning Style; Fang Over Fang)** ", both him and Akamaru spun quickly covered by lightning destroying all Kage Bunshin before heading for Naruto.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and held his hand towards the left and right where Kiba and Akamaru were coming from the opposite sides.

Up in the stands Kakashi saw this and asked. "Hinata, what is he doing?", asked Kakashi who had seen Hinata with her Byakugan activated. But before she could answer her cousin did.

"Channeling Chakra to his hand", said Neji and everyone heard him and looked at the fight more intensely.

Right when Kiba was about to hit, Naruto yelled, " **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", and an invisible force pushed Kiba and Akamaru into the wall rendering them unconscious. Naruto fell to one knee panting hard. Everyone was in awe.

' _I have got to thank Kurama for telling me about that attack_ ', thought Naruto with a smirk as Hayate declared him the winner.

' _ **You're welcome kit, I need you in here before the final round seeing as you made it**_ ', Kurama told him.

Naruto nodded his head and disappeared in a shinshun, got his sword then appeared on the balcony leaning against the wall still panting.

Hinata came and congratulated him and then froze at the next two names were called.

"Hinata Yuhi against Neji Hyuuga".

"Shit", grumbled Hinata for only Naruto to hear. Naruto stood and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You can do it Hime", he said before slumping back down to the grounds. Hinata gave him a confident smile before shunshin'ing on the arena floor.

"Hinata, give up", said Neji coldly. Hinata simply slipped into her Jyuuken stance which was nearly perfect. Just because she was disowned didn't mean she stopped learning it. It turns out Naruto's father had scrolls on all the families due to him being the Yondaime.

She activated her Byakugan and spoke. "Never, you treat me coldly and I'm not backing down from you", Neji smirked and slipped into his perfect Jyuuken stance.

"Give up".

Hinata didn't respond but charged at her former cousin. She sent a palm strike at him but he parried and struck her in her stomach disrupting her Chakra making her stumble back.

"I disrupted your Chakra, forfeit", said Neji with a confident smirk.

Hinata kept quiet. Neji watched in shock as she cut the flow of Chakra to her body and then expelled it making her Chakra flow normally.

"Where did you learn how to do that?", asked Neji with anger clear on his face. Hiashi would not be happy that his failure of a daughter found a way to redirect and fix Chakra flows.

Hinata just ran through hand seals stopping on hare/rabbit. " **Suiton; Suiben (Water Style; Water Whip Technique)** ", she said as a whip made of water formed in each of her hands. Everyone was in awe of the jutsu.

She extended it making it wrap around Neji's body pulling him towards her as she used the other whip to grab his leg and began hitting him from side to side with it. (A.N. Think what Hulk did to Loki in Avengers).

After her water whip faded Neji charged at her and used two fingers to hit her shoulder rendering her right hand useless.

Hinata took four Kunai between each finger in her left hand and threw it at him. It was hard for him to dodge seeing as Hinata's accuracy was pin point. Hinata fixed her right hand with cutting then expelling the Chakra flow. She reached him in a blur and got ready to use her new technique. It was elemental, but seeing as the element wasn't her own it wouldn't cause a lot of damage but the impact would be enough.

" **Katon; Hakke Rokujuyon Sh o (Fire Style; Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palm)** ".

"What?", was all Neji could say.

"TWO PALMS".

"FOUR PALMS".

"EIGHT PALMS".

SIXTEEN PALMS".

"THIRTY TWO PALMS".

"SIXTY FOUR PALMS".

Neji was hit by every single one. His clothes singed and he had slight burns on his body. Though it didn't cause much damage it hurt like a bitch.

' _I must use it_ ', he thought before flipping away from Hinata, wincing when he was done.

"Give up Neji", she said and Neji didn't listen as he placed a hand in an all too familiar hand seal to Hinata.

"Activate", he said as Hinata fell to her knees clutching her head from pain.

He let go of the hand seal making Hinata stop scream he charge her.

"Stop, Neji wins", said Hayate but Neji kept running at her.

All the Jounin were about to jump in when they heard it. Everyone heard and saw it except Neji. Just as he was about to hit Hinata he was lodged in the wall by his neck from the semi-circle in the design of the Executioners Blade.

Naruto was standing where Neji was.

"Naruto please release Neji", spoke the Hokage after overcoming his shock. Naruto watched the Hokage with bloodshot eyes. Red iris black slit pupil. Naruto out stretched his hand towards Neji and muttered two words. The sword immediately was pulled to him. He slipped it on his back and then a medic said the words that made his entire world fall down.

"Hokage-sama, there is no heartbeat", said the medic and everyone was wide eyed.

Naruto fell to his knees. Everyone watched Naruto with a knowing pain. Then a voice spoke in Naruto's mind. It wasn't his father's or Kurama's.

' _Seimei no namida_ ', it spoke. Naruto understanding it walked up to Hinata and looked at her sorrowfully.

' _Seimei no namida_ ', it spoke again. Naruto decided to trust it. He unzipped Hinata's jacket showing her mesh shirt making him blush and the others raise an eyebrow.

Naruto watched as Hinata lay motionless, " **Seimei no namida (Tears of Life)** ", he said and watched as he began to cry tears…green tears. Everyone was mystified.

"Hokage-sama, she has a heartbeat, let's get her to intensive care", said a medic nin as he left full speed to get a room ready.

Naruto watched the proctor and mumbled for him to continue. Naruto left to go visit his girlfriend.

"KAKASHI, WHAT WAS THAT YOUTHFUL JUTSU NARUTO-KUN USED TO BRING BACK HINATA-CHAN'S LIFE', yelled an eccentric Gai.

"I don't know, first time I've seen it", said Kakashi as Hayate announced.

"Gaara no Sabaku versus Rock Lee", said Hayate as said two jumped down. "Hajime".

The fight showed as Gaara using his sand in many ways by sending Shuriken, tsunami's and waves. Rock Lee ended up removing his weights creating a crater with them then using the two of the eight inner gates. In the end Gaara restrained Lee until Hayate called the match and Lee said it was a match well fought.

"Winner Gaara no Sabaku, last match is Naomi Uzumaki against Chouji Akimichi", said Hayate.

Naruto walked in just in time to hear the names and Chouji saying he didn't want to fight.

"Chouji, if you win I will treat you to lunch for two days and if you lose one day", said Naruto and hearing that Chouji immediately jumped in the arena making everyone sweat drop and wondered if Naruto was crazy.

"Hajime", said Hayate and Naomi charged at Chouji and swing a kick only for Chouji dodged and send a head butt hitting her in the forehead and making her acroos the ground five meteres.

' _Shit, the hell is with this guy, at least my headband took most of the hit_ ', she said as she took out her staff. It was about four feet tall with four inches in circumference.

She jumped forwards and swung it down on Chouji who said, " **Buban Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique)** ", he said and used his hand to block the attack and used his other huge hand to punch her in the stomach sending her crashing into the wall. Everyone winced as she came back out of the hole she made limping.

"Quite a punch there", she said as she straightened up and raised her hand beckoning for him to come.

" **Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)** ", he said as he began to spin and start rolling at high speed towards her.

She cocked her fist back and waited. She swung hitting Chouji. He stopped rolling and was sent back into the wall of the arena rendering him unable to fight.

"Winner Naomi Uzumaki, will all the winners step forward", said Hayate and they did so, "Please pick a number".

Naruto Uzumaki-1

Neji Hyuuga-2

Gaara no Sabaku-4

Temari no Sabaku-5

Shikamaru Nara-6

Kankuro no Sabaku-7

Shino Aburame-8

Naomi Uzumaki-9

"Sasuke Uchiha will be number three so the fights are Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha against Gaara no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku against Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro no Sabaku against Shino Aburame and Naomi Uzukami will fight-", said Hayate but was cut off by the Hokage.

"Karin Uzumaki, Naomi will fight Karin, she had all scrolls when she appeared so I'll allow it, it will be more fair", said the Hokage. It was rare for the Hokage to allow somebody whose teammates were dead but not impossible.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the name Uzumaki but kept quiet.

"You all have one month until the finals, train hard and show us that you are worthy to be Chuunin. Dismissed", said the Hokage as everyone left. Evryone except Neji went to see Hinata.

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Konoha Hospital: Room 201** )

Hinata stirred to see most of her friends (Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Naomi, Haku, Sai) , the sand siblings, Jounin-senseis and the Hokage.

"Hime", said Naruto as he hugged her making her blush.

"What happened?", she aksed.

"You fought against Neji and lost", said Naruto sadly.

"Did I do good?", she asked her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her forehead saying she did great.

"How long until you get out?", asked Kurenai.

"Three weeks", she answerd.

"That's great, you get to see me kill Neji", said Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto, please don't kill Neji", she said softly making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"You do know he killed you right?", asked Kakashi putting away his book.

"What?", she asked in shock.

"Yes it's true, Naruto here used a technique", said the Sandaime.

Hinata glared and Naruto gulped.

( **Three Hours Later; Uzumaki Household** )

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the house. Naruto nursing a lump placed on his head from using the jutsu. Supposedly it took five years of his life.

"Haha, you're whipped Gaki", said Jiraiya who wouldn't let Naruto live it down.

"Whatever", he grumbled as he opened the door for his bedroom. A person was in his bed sitting down. Jiraiya recognized him and went wide eyed.

"Who are you?", asked Naruto and the person opened his eyes to reveal a purple eye with a black pupil and four outer rings that were black.

"I am a friend", he answered.

"Name", stated Naruto firmly as slid into a Taijutsu stance.

"Nagato…Uzumaki".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _ **Chuunin Exams-Konoha's Crush**_

"Nagato, your alive!?", asked a shocked Jiraiya and Naruto raised a brow.

"You know him Ero-sennin?", asked Naruto making Jiraiya glare at him and Nagato chuckle.

"Seems like you got a cool nickname, eh, Jiraiya-sensei", said Nagato as he stood.

"Sensei? You trained him Ero-sennin?", asked Naruto .

"Naruto Uzumaki meet Nagato Uzumaki, Naruto he is a cousin of sorts, he was my star pupil until I was told he died", introduced Jiraiya making Naruto smile; he had more family.

"I came to train Naruto; he has the ability to wield the Rinnegan and I plan to give him mine", said Nagato and Jiraiya looked quizzical.

"Why would you give him that?", asked Jiraiya.

"I'm dying, I need a successor and I believe Naruto here is the child of prophecy", said Nagato making Jiraiya do a quick once over of his current apprentice.

"I'm not sure, but let's see, Naruto pack your things for a month and leave a note saying you went training with me", said Jiraiay as he and Nagato exited the room.

' _This is cool, I hope Ero-sennin teaches me some kick-ass Ninjutsu_ ', thought Naruto happily. He then packed at met up with Jiraiya and Nagato.

( **Meanwhile; Naomi and Karin** )

"So…we have to fight each other?", asked Karin as Naomi was showing her around Konoha.

"Yeah, I guess, wanna go visit my friends in the hospital?", asked Naomi and Karin quickly consented wanting to make friends.

They arrived at the hotel and went straight to Hinata's room to see Ino and Sakura in the room in beds. They were all up.

"Hey, girls, Karin, this is Hinata Yuhi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, girls this is my cousin Karin Uzumaki", said Naomi as she introduced them.

They all smiled at her. "Hey Karin, we were just talking about Hinata's relationship with Naruto", said Ino making Hinata blush and Naomi groan.

"What were they harassing you about this time?", asked Naomi towards her brothers girlfriend.

"The fact that he brought her back to life", said Sakura as there was a swirl and Naruto appeared. He watched all the females and sighed.

He walked over to his Hime and kissed her passionately on the lips. He used some tongue and then broke apart panting lightly.

"I am going on a small trip with Ero-sennin, be back in a week to visit", he said before waving off the girls and left.

"Idiot", grumbled Naomi as how her boyfriend forgot to tell her about where he was going and whatnot.

"Do you think Naruto's going to let Neji live?", asked Hinata sadly.

"Not sure Hina…Naruto is someone that if you hurt one of his precious people he would kill you before you know you're dead, and by the way it looks, I think you're his most precious", said Naomi with a small smile.

"Why would Naruto-Nii-san kill this Neji person?", asked a confused Karin.

"He was Hinata's cousin in the Hyuuga clan and he killed her but Nii-san used a Kinjutsu he developed to bring her back…but it took five years out of his life", said Naomi sadly.

"Anyway, Sakura, how did SasuSaku come about?", asked Naomi with a small smile at her friend.

"He asked me, I asked him to go on another date and he asked me. I nodded at him then fainted", said Sakura and Ino looked jealous.

"What's wrong Ino? Jealous?", asked Naomi with a smirk.

"Kinda. I wonder if there's a guy for me out there", she wondered out loud.

"Maybe Sai", said Naomi and watched as Ino blushed.

"Any who, Karin, tell us about yourself", said Sakura.

"Well…".

( **Three Days Later; Mount Myoboku** )

Naruto, Nagato and Jiraiya had arrived three days ago. When they arrived Jiraiya left saying he would be gone a while and for Nagato to start Naruto's training. Naruto was only told that this was the home to the toad clan. He knew how to summon but didn't know.

Naruto's training consisted of meditating to contact and make a deal with Kurama. The deal? He has to form a partnership with Kurama in order to use the Rinnegan to summon him. Yes, the Rinnegan could summon Bijuu.

The Rinnegan. A wonderful Dojutsu. It had the ability to summon and absorb Bijuu. Imagine if that was in the wrong hands. Nagato had Naruto read up on the Rinnegan and its abilities in the morning and meditating in the evening.

What Naruto was doing now? Well, let's see…

( **Meanwhile; Dreamscape** )

"YOU BAKA FOX, WHY CAN'T YOU BE MY PARTNER", yelled an irritated Naruto as he was standing in front of the fox with his father.

" **Because I don't want to** ", said the Kyuubi taking a quick glance at the door with the number '1' on it. Naruto noticed and began walking to the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?", asked Minato as he watched his son walk to the door.

"Every time I talk to the Baka fox he always glances at this door, now I'm going to see what's behind it", said Naruto as he opened the door to see an old man with white hair and a staff.

"Rikodou Sennin!?", asked/shouted Minato jaw on the ground.

"Hello young ones, Kurama", said the man made out to be the Rikodou Sennin.

" **Hey Old Man** ", grumbled the Kyuubi.

Naruto was shocked, this man in front of him was the Sage of Six Paths. The only man to ever have the Rinnegan before Nagato and himself in a couple weeks' time.

"Why are you in my mind?", asked Naruto with confusion.

"You are my reincarnation", said the old Sage non-chalantly.

"I am?", he asked.

"Yes".

"That is why I have the ability to use the Rinnegan from Nagato?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, I want you to become the next Rikodou Sennin, to do this you must absorb all of the Bijuu around the world", said the old man and Minato and Naruto had their jaws on the ground.

" **Since the Old Man sees you worthy I will agree to the agreement kit** ", said Kyuubi with a smile on his face.

"Very good Kurama, talk with the other Bijuu and make them reason, Naruto-kun", said the old Sage as he faded away along with his door.

"Naruto, go and report to Nagato and don't forget to keep studying the Jutsu", said Minato as Naruto faded out.

( **Meanwhile; Real World** )

Naruto opened his eyes to see a toad along with Jiraiya and Nagato watching him.

"Naruto, you were in there longer than before, what happened?", asked Nagato.

"I met the Rikodou Sennin, he said he wants me to absorb the other Bijuu in people with the Rinnegan, it wouldn't kill them and he sees potential in me to become the next Rikodou Sennin, Kurama also agreed to the deal", Naruto explained.

"Jiraiya-boy, he might as well be the Child of Prophecy", said the old green told.

"Child of Prophecy?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, the great elder toad had a prophecy that I would train a child that would change the world, for either good or bad", said Jiraiya and Naruto had a look of realization on his face.

" **Ninpou; Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Chikushodo (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique; Animal Path)** ", was heard and then in a puff of smoke a blue haired woman was standing in front of them.

"Is it time Nagato-kun?", asked the bluenette.

"Yes it is Konan-chan", he said then turned to the others, "Naruto we are going to transplant the Rinnegan, you can turn it on or off by channeling Chakra to your eyes, I will also leave a scroll on Rinnegan Techniques, farewell", he then knocked out Naruto and let Konan do her job.

Ten Minutes.

Ten minutes was all it took. Naruto Uzumaki the self-proclaimed Mirai Orenji Hokage (Future Orange Hokage) was the newest wielder of the Rinnegan. The son of Minato Namikaze; The Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) and Kushina Uzumaki; The Aki Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot Hanabero).

Naruto stirred. His vision was clearer. He channeled more Chakra to his eyes and everyone was black with white out lining.

"Ero-sennin?", asked Naruto.

"Hey gaki, you are now the wielder of the Rinnegan", said Jiraiya as he was proud of his student.

"Naruto-boy, do you have any jutsus you wish to learn?", asked Fukasaku.

"Yes, I want to learn a jutsu and train in my sub elements now that I have the Rinnegan", he said as he deactivated said Dojutsu.

"Very well, your Senjutsu training begins in a week", said the elder toad as he hopped off.

"Let's get started", said Jiraiya as he and Naruto walked off.

( **One Week Later; Konoha Hospital; Room 201** )

Ino and Sakura were sleeping, the time was currently three a.m. and Hinata couldn't sleep. Then her boyfriend appeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Hey Hime, sorry I'm late, had a little trouble with Ero-sennin", said Naruto as he chuckled nervously.

"It's okay Naru, how's training?", she asked.

"Great but that perverted sage swore me to secrecy", he told her as he flopped down in a chair.

Hinata got out of the bed and walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap watching him in the eye.

"Please don't kill Neji", she told him as he leaned down and kissed him square on the lips. They broke apart.

"Fine', he said and she smiled.

"Well, I gotta go, Fukasaku-sensei says I need sleep", he said as he kissed her neck and began to suck making her moan and leaving a hickey. He picked her up bridal style and rest her in the bed and gave her one more quick kiss before shunshin'ing away.

"So Hinata what was it like?".

"Yeah, me and forehead want to know what it was like".

"EEEP".

( **Meanwhile; Konoha Hospital; Room 233** )

Someone groaned and began to stir.

"Seems like you're awake", said a masked ninja.

'Kakshi?", asked the boy in the bed.

"Come on Sasuke, Chuunin Exam finals begin in less than three weeks, you're up against Gaara", said Kakashi.

"Did the Dobe pass?", asked Sasuke.

"Naruto? Yes, so did, Gaara's brother and sister, Shino, Neji, Shikmaru, Naomi and Naruto's cousin Karin got a special pass", said Kakashi.

"Okay, when do we leave?", asked Sasuke jumping out of his bed.

Kakashi grabbed a bag he had packed for Sasuke and himself already and said, "Now".

( **Four Days Later; Mount Myoboku** )

Naruto was panting, his Senjutsu training started hours ago and he had yet to make any progress.

' _I have to speed up the progress, only if there were two of me_ ', he thought then…facepalm. " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** ", he said and hundreds of Naruto's appeared.

"Naruto, you sure that's a good idea?", asked Jiraiya who had been observing Naruto train.

"Yes…you know what to do and remember not too much", said Naruto to his clones and they began to do their job.

( **Meanwhile; Hokage Office** )

"I hate my job", mumbled Sarutobi as he took out a book to take a break from paperwork. He was reading when there was a knock on his door. He grumbled put away the book and called the person in. It was three ANBU captains.

"Dragon, Tiger, Neko, how are the preparation coming along?", asked the Hokage taking on a serious face.

"I will lead a team of ANBU towards the south and cover that area while Neko does the same with west and Tiger with East, Jiraiya-sama will do the north, I have already spoken to him", said Dragon as he bowed to his leader.

"Thank you, Jiraiya will be back in two weeks", said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, has Jiraiya-sama taken on a new apprentice even after he vowed to never do so again?", asked Neko and the Hokage nodded.

"Has he taken on Naruto-sama because of his father?", asked Tiger and Hiruzen's reaction was priceless.

"H-How did you know?", asked Hiruzen.

"It takes an idiot to not see the resemblance", said Neko.

"Okay, keep this secret until the Chuunin Exams…Dismissed", ordered Hiruzen and the nodded and disappeared.

Jiraiya then appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hey old man I want a favor".

( **One Week Later; Mount Myoboku** )

It took a week of hard work, getting beat by Fukasaku, thousands of Kage Bunshins and sleepless nights but he did it. Naruto had mastered Senjutsu. He was now a Sage of Toad Sage.

"Great job Naruto-boy, but since we can't merge with you it will take a while to enter it", said Shima; Fukasaku's wife.

"Hai", he said then pulled out two scrolls and beckoned for Jiraiya to follow him. Jiraiya did so.

"What's up Gaki?", asked Jiraiya as they stopped in a clearing.

Naruto created forty clones and divided them into two groups and handed the group a scroll each and told them to work on it.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I need your help with something", said Naruto as he pulled out his Fuinjutsu scroll and brush.

"Jiraiya-sensei? I like the sound of that, if I help you, you have to call me that all the time", said Jiraiya.

"Eh…I'll try", said Naruto and Jiraiya took the answer.

"What do you need help with?", asked Jiraiya.

Naruto told him and Jiraiya was wide eyed.

"Think it's possible?", asked Naruto.

"Let's go in your mind and work with Minato, he was the seal mast after all", said Jiraiya and they did so.

( **Three Days Later; Streets of Konoha** )

"HE DID WHAT?", yelled a girl with Chinese style hair-do.

"Yes, he killed me", replied Hinata. Hinata, Ino and Sakura was let out of the hospital yesterday and was walking through the streets of Konoha doing some shopping and the topic reached the Chuunin Exams.

"Naruto brought her back to life with a forbidden jutsu", said Sakura.

"I still don't think he could beat Neji", said Tenten.

"Whatever you say, you got knocked out before Naruto's fight so you don't know what he's capable of", said Hinata and Tenten sulked from being beaten and not even landing a hit on the sand Kunoichi.

Then two figures appeared in front of Hinata. She recognized them immediately.

"Ko-san, Aoi-san", she said casually.

"Hinata-san, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you", said the one known as Aoi who was female.

"Tell Hiashi if he wants me to come see me himself", she said before walking off with her friends and the two Hyuuga's sighed and disappeared.

"What was that about?", asked Ino.

"Apparently Hiashi-teme wants to see me", said Hinata anger rising.

The three other girls sensing the anger kept quiet until ten minutes later Hiashi and the two from before appeared.

"Yuhi".

"Hyuuga".

"I wish to speak to you", he said.

"Go ahead".

"Not here".

"Where?".

"My office".

"Is it important".

"Yes".

"Guys I'll see you later", she said as they headed for the Hyuuga compound.

( **Ten Minutes Later; Hyuuga Compound** )

"What do you need?", she asked coldly.

Hiashi was shocked but didn't show it.

"I wish to speak to you about rejoining the Hyuuga clan and becoming heir", he said.

"No", she spat. "After Neji killed me this clan can rot in hell, Neji is lucky I spared his life", said Hinata.

"Spared his life?", asked Hiashi intrigued.

"Yes, the Hokage and I saved his life, on separate matters", said Hinata.

"How so?", asked Hiashi.

"When I was killed my boyfriend; Naruto Uzumaki would have killed him because he was pinned to the wall via Executioners Blade but Hokage-sama stopped him and I begged Naruto to not kill Neji in the finals", she told him.

"I doubt that Uzumaki trash can do anything against our current heir to the clan", said Hiashi full with pride.

"If you say so", she said then he changed the topic.

"Neji told me you used a Katon version of the sixty four palms", he said.

"Yes", she said then Hanabi and Neji walked in as they were told to come.

"Nee-san!", her sister said as she hugged her and Hinata hugged back.

"Hinata", spat Neji.

"Hyuuga", she spat back just as coldly making everyone flinch.

"Hiashi-sama, we were summoned", said Neji.

"Yes, what did you think of your match with Hinata?", asked Hiashi.

"She's a weakly who depends on others", he said with a smirk.

"Yet the only way you won was by using the 'Caged Bird Seal' on me", she told him and got up. "I am not coming back to this clan…oh and Neji, you might want to forfeit the finals", said Hinata.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because Naruto's going to kick your ass".

( **Four Days Later; Chuunin Exams Arena** )

The arena was packed. Hundreds of people came to see this year's Chuunin hopefuls. In the stands were all the clan heads along with the Hokage, Kazekage, Gennin, Chuunin and Jounin along with the Hokage's advisors.

In the arena grounds were a man introduced as Genma along with everyone except Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright, this exams are the same as the Prelims, no killing is alound and I am in charge, now will everyone except Naruto and Neji head to the Genin box", he said and Neji was left alone with Hayate. Then in a swirl of fire came Naruto.

He wore a full body mesh suit with a short sleeved orange t-shirt under a black jacket that was zipped half way up. His Uzumaki clan insignia on his chest of the t-shirt in black. His headband was black instead of blue. He wore long black ninja pants with black Shinobi sandals. He had one ninja pouch on his leg with Kunai and Shiruken. He also had a cape. It was Orange with black flames licking the bottom and the end of the short sleeves. On it were the Kanji for 'Nidaime Kiiroi Senko'. Evryone was speechless.

An ANBU then appeared and gave Genma a note from the Hokage. His eyes were wide when he finished. He looked at Sarutobi and he nodded.

"How nice of you to show up", said Genma making Naruto chuckle.

"I had to come, there's a certain Hyuuga that has to go in the hospital", he said glaring at Neji making Genma chuckle nervously.

"Alright citezens, Shinobi and Kage's alike, the first fight of the final round of the Chuunin Exams", said Genma and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Good luck Naruto", said Hinata from in the stands and Naruto heard her and gave her a soft smile.

"The first match, Neji Hyuuga versus Naruto…Namikaze".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **Chuunin Exams-Konoha's Crush**_

Silence.

"Namikaze? So you're the Yondaime son", said Neji with a smirk.

"Yes", replied Naruto simply.

"Wait…didn't you use to have a sword?", asked Neji looking over Naruto carefully.

"The Executioners Blade…I broke it, pretty lame for an indestructible blade", he said Neji was focused on him and slid into his stance; Jyuuken.

Naruto took the initiative and slipped into his father's Taijutsu stance. Senko (Flash). He put some Chakra into a seal on his hand and watched as two hilts appeared.

They were special hilts made with Sage Chakra. Both hilts were eight inches with a black and yellow design. It had no blade…that was until he put some Chakra into it making wind sprout from one reaching twenty four inches and the same thing happen with electricity on the other.

"Very impressive", mused Neji as the proctor called for them to begin.

"Hajime".

Naruto charged and swung both blades diagonally after a jump. Neji saw it coming and dodged to the right and sent a Jyuuken strike to the right shoulder almost making contact if it wasn't for Naruto to faint left then send a left leg sweep missing by mere centimeters making Neji strike him in his stomach sending him crashing into a tree.

Three Naruto then emerged running towards Neji at top speed swords pulled back then they lunged.

" **Kaiten (Rotation)** ", was heard and Neji began to spin clockwise while making a Chakra dome to stop the attack sending Naruto back a couple yards.

Naruto got up and ran through hand seals, " **Katon; Endan (Fire Style; Flame Bullet)** ", yelled Naruto and the white fire headed straight for Neji who used the Kaiten once again then was panting lightly due to have to make the Kaiten bigger while maintaining it longer.

Naruto ran to him, jumped and swung an axe kick colliding with Neji's shoulder sending him down into the ground.

Neji then appeared behind Naruto and said, "You are within range of my attack, **Kakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)** ", and he yelled thrusting his hands to Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge most of them by secretly activating the Rinnegan. He front flipped away from Neji and turned just in time to dodge a kick and send one of his own.

Neji was sent back twenty feet then began to analyze.

' _His speed is remarkable, he put away those swords but they could still be problematic…and how did he dodge, does he have a Dojutsu_ ', the Hyuuga prodigy began to wonder to himself then decided to voice his concern.

"Uzumaki, do you have a Dojutsu?", Neji asked and the arena was deathly quiet. All eyes on Naruto.

"Why would you ask that?", he asked.

"You dodged my Jyuuken strikes which are impossible to the human eye", said Neji and frowned.

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes. He opened. " **Rinnegan (Samsara Eye)** ", he yelled and those who knew it were shocked to the bone.

( **Meanwhile; Kage Box** )

"T-The Rinnegan?", asked a shocked Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage' licked his lips.

' _Kukuku, this is going to be good_ ', thought Orochimaru who then decided to postpone the invasion.

( **Meanwhile; Arena** )

"The Rinnegan, what is that?", asked Neji thinking that the Byakugan was better.

"The Rinnegan; The Dojutsu of the Rikodou Sennin, It has seven abilities; Deva Path; the ability to manipulate gravity, Animal Path; the ability to summon a wide range of animals, Preta Path, the ability to absorbs all Ninjutsu, Human Path; the control of other peoples souls, Asura Path; the different options of mechanisms I can turn into, Naraka Path; access to the King of Hell and lastly the Outer Path; with the Outer Path I preside over life and death, I can also revive the dead and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path", explained Naruto and everyone was in awe of his knowledge and Neji became a little scared.

"Can all Uzumaki's unlock it?", he asked.

"No. Mine was a gift from a family relative who had it, he died the day I received it", said Naruto as he ran through hand seals. " **Doton; Dochubaku (Earth Style; Underground Explosion)** ", a landslide of earth was sent towards Neji who easily jumped only for Naruto to yell another jutsu.

" **Raiton; Hiraishin (Lightning Style; Lightning Rod)** ".

Lightning shot out of the sky hitting Naruto then heading of Neji. Since Neji was in air he couldn't dodge.

' _I wonder if I can use Kaiten in the air_ ', thought Neji then…

" **Kaiten (Rotation)** ", he yelled sending the lightning back in the air.

( **Meanwhile; In the Stands; Konoha 15** )

"You guys think Naruto could beat Neji?", asked Tenten with a smirk.

"I don't think, I know, Naruto is the strongest Genin", said Hinata with her own smirk.

"And he was the deadlast?", asked Tenten.

"Naruto has yet to use his trump card", Hinata said with a smirk and a cheesy grin.

"Trump card? What is it?", asked Sakura. All eyes on Hinata, most of the crowd watching in the Namikaze boy's girlfriend.

"All I can say is that it starts with H ends in N and has seven letters between".

Everyone began to try and solve the riddle.

( **Meanwhile; Arena** )

Naruto and Neji had overheard Hinata's conversation and Naruto was grinning like a madman.

"Trump card eh?", asked Neji.

Naruto didn't answer. " **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", was all he said and Neji was pushed back by the invisible gravity then Naruto made four clones and they formed a pentagon around Neji.

" **Katon; Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style; Dragon Fire Technique)** ".

" **Fuiton; Kaze no Ryu (Wind Style; Wind Dragon Technique)** ".

" **Raiton; Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Style; Lightning Dragon Tornado)** ".

" **Doton; Ganryu (Earth Style; Rock Dragon Technique)** ".

" **Suiton; Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style; Water Dragon Technique)** ".

Everyone watched in amazement as the five elemental dragons rose up from the ground and then raced towards Neji at high speed.

' _Can the Kaiten stop this…of course it can, I am a Hyuuga_ ', said Neji before using the Kaiten. He was tired, that was the longest Kaiten of all.

' _Two more jutsus_ ', said Neji after checking his Chakra he ran to Naruto at a fast rate then…

" **Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palm)** ", he yelled. Hit after hit every single on hit Naruto.

In the stands Tenten was smirking while Hinata was looking with a small smile on her face making everyone wonder if she was a mad person.

"Proctor, call the match, Namikaze-san is no longer able to continue", said Neji and Genma walked over to Naruto and raised his hand.

"The winner is Neji H-", he was cut off as Naruto stood up and Chakra began to swirl around Naruto. Four different colors. Blue; Human, Red; Demon, Green; Natural, Yellow; Rikodou.

Everyone watched as an orange-ish line formed around Naruto's eye. The center of the Rinnegan was now a bar instead of a dot and the inside ring of the Rinnegan had three tomoe.

Naruto took out a Kunai. It had three pronges. He threw it at Neji and Neji caught it with a smirk.

"That's your best, an ugly Kunai that I caught", he said cockily and looked horrified when Naruto smirk. Naruto was then gone in a yellow flash appearing in front with his hand held back and a blue sphere in his hand. A giant one.

" **Senpo Odama Rasengan (Sage Art; Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)** ".

" **Kaiten (Rotation)** ".

The Rasengan crashed into the spinning dome and cracked it instantly. When the Rasengan dissipated Naruto had Neji by the neck.

"Give up", Naruto ordered but Neji held his ground.

"No", he said trying to get out of the grip.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", said Naruto as Neji was blown into the arena wall rendering him unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze".

Everyone was quiet. Naruto took the initiative and flashed towards Hinata and pulled her into a hot soul searching kiss. He smirked then flashed back and by that time everyone was…cheering…for him.

He had finally earned some recognition from the villagers.

"Since Sasuke Uchiha is late, Hokage-sama pushed back the match, now we will have Temari no Sabaku against Shikamaru Nara", said Genma.

Temari went down quickly but Shikamaru was raising his hand to forfeit when…

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", was whispered and he was suddenly on the floor after being blown down he watched Naruto with a glare and mumbled 'troublesome blondes'.

Temari no Sabaku against Shikamaru Nara…Hajime", said Genma.

( **Meanwhile; Outside of Village; North** )

Jiraiya was currently leading a team of four ANBU. In front of them was at least one hundred Suna and Oto Shinobi.

"Two of you to the right and to the left, I'll take the front", ordered Jiraiya and they moved into action. After five minutes Jiraiya thought it was time.

" **Ninpou; Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique)** ", was heard and a giant toad stood in front of the army of ninja and they were scared. Only one ninja could summon toads…well that was what they knew.

"Bunta oil", was all the white haired man said. " **Katon; Gamayu Endan (Fire Style; Toad Oil Flame Bullet)** ", was all that was heard as the ninjas were roasted alive.

( **Meanwhile; Arena** )

"Proctor, I'm out of Chakra, I give", said Shikamaru as the shadow latched on to Temari's left.

"Winner Temari no Sabaku", said Genma with a sigh.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU LAZY BAKA", said Temari with an angry face.

"I'm out of Chakra", he stated simply.

"What about Taijutsu?", asked angrily.

"Tired", he said before going over to the rest of the Konoha 15

"Next we will have Shino Aburame and Kankuro no Sabaku", said Genma.

"I forfeit", yelled Kankuro as he watched Naruto and Naruto gave him a small nod. Kankuro wanted to keep his skills for the Counter Attack on Suna and Oto. The Suna Siblings agreed to not kill but incapacitate their fellow Suna nins.

"Very well, Naomi Namikaze versus Karin Uzumaki", said Genma and both shunshin'd to the arena. Over the one month Kurenai had opted to train Karin since Shino wanted to learn his clan techniques.

"Hajime".

Both girls slapped their hand together as if in prayer and yelled, " **Kongo Fusa (Adamentine Sealing Chains)** ", shocking each other. Naomi's chains were gold while Karin's were silver.

The chains wrapped around each other and Naomi took the chance and pulled Karin towards her. As soon as Karin was right in front of her she punched her sending her into the arena wall. Everybody winced as they sensed another Tsunade Senju.

Karin came out of the hole mumbling something about freakishly strong human as she fixed her glasses and ran at Naomi top speed. She sent a left uppercut only for Naomi to parry and punch her in the air from her stomach and watched as she burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?", asked Naomi quietly before being sent into the wall via kick to back.

"How do you know the Kage Bunshin?", asked Naomi stretching her hand and feet.

"It's a custom for all Uzumaki, my mother taught me before she died", said Karin a little sad.

"Or ok…well let me show you what my mother taught me", said Naomi running through hand seals.

"I taught Kushina-sama was dead?", asked Karin also running through hand seals.

"It was in a scroll, **Fuiton; Dai Kaze Kiri no Jutsu (Wind Style; Great Wind Blade Technique)** ", yelled Naomi as mini blades of wind began to slice through the air heading for Karin who smirked.

" **Katon; Moshi no Jutsu (Fire Style; Heat Wave Technique)** ", said Karin and a wall of fire suddenly stopped the wind and it dissipated. As soon as the fire cleared Naomi came through declaring her next technique.

" **Katon; Kasai Panchi no Jutsu (Fire Style; Fire Punch Technique)** ", the punch connected with Karin's cheek sending her skidding for fifteen feet. She stood up groggily and smirked.

"Not bad, but let's see you counter my second strongest jutsu. She ran through forty six hand seals. " **Konbineshonjutsu; Doton, Suiton; Chikyu Kanketsusen (Combination Technique; Earth Style, Water Style (Earth Geyser)** ". The earth began to tremble as opening all over the arena sprouted water that headed straight for Naomi.

"Kuso, earth is strong against water…maybe a mud wall, well I don't see what I have to lose", mumbled Naomi as she ran through hand seals and slapped her hand on the ground. " **Doton; Doheki (Earth Style; Mud Wall)** ", she yelled and the earth rose up stopping the water from hitting her.

The mud wall moved and Naomi was dripping wet with a smirking Karin.

"If that was your second strongest I don't want to see the strongest", mumbled Naomi but Karin heard her.

"Don't worry, my strongest jutsu takes way to much Chakra to do now", said Karin and Naomi sighed in relief.

She watched around and noticed a hole behind Karin and smirked, " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** ", she said and one hundred Naomi's appeared. All of the clones charged giving Naomi the perfect opportunity to slip away in a whole and re appear behind Karin who had remained in spot killing clone after clone.

Karin was suddenly punched in the back and was sent crashing into a couple tress. She was knocked unconscious.

"Winner, Naomi Namikaze", said Genma and the crowd cheered for seeing a good match.

"Sasuke Uchiha has ten minutes until disqualification", said Genma before retreating to the judges to go over the Chuunin hopefuls.

Ten Minutes.

"Ten minutes have come and gone, Sasuke Uchiha is hereby dis-", began Genma but was interrupted as there was a swirl of leaves and there was Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are we late?", asked Kakashi looking up from his book.

"No…OF COURS YOU'RE LATE, WE HAD TO PUSH BACK YOUR STUDENTS MATCH TWICE", yelled a completely irritated Genma. Kakashi apologized and left for Gaara and Sasuke to fight.

In the stands Kakashi appeared by his fellow.

"How did the fights go?", he asked and they shrugged. Sasuke and Gaara's fight had begun.

"Naruto beat Neji, Shikamaru forfeited due to Chakra depletion, Kankuro forfeited before that match started and Naomi won against Karin", said Rin and a Kunai whizzed through the air and Kakashi caught it before ithit him.

' _T-This is…_ ', he began in thought but was cut off a yellow flash to reveal Naruto with a smirk and eyes purple.

"Hey sensei", he said non-chalantly.

"Y-You mastered the Hiraishin?", asked a shocked Kakashi.

"Yip, how come you and the Teme were so late?", asked Naruto.

"Finishing up training", he answered.

"Okay", Naruto answered and turned around to the fight to see Sasuke send a giant fireball.

"What else did you master, and what's with your eyes?", asked Kakashi and Naruto smirked.

"I mastered Sage Mode, I have the Rinnegan and I mastered the Rasengan", said Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well isn't that something?", said Kakashi hands in pocket.

"Sure is, like they say, like father like son", said Naruto as he flashed away in time to hear birds chirping.

" **Chidori (A Thousand Birds)** ", yelled Sasuke as he began to ran towards Gaara who was analyzing the fight keenly.

' _If that jutsu is anything like Naruto's Rasengan thing that's' going to be trouble and I want to fight Naruto in the next round…think…GOT IT!_ ', Gaara hought in his mind before sending some sand underground secretly.

When Sasuke was about halfway to Gaara sand shot out of the ground making Sasuke jump over it only for another wave to hit him and cancel out the Chidori. Gaara then used his sand to restrain Sasuke.

"Winner, Gaara no Sabaku", said Genma.

"I should win I am an Uchiha", bellowed Sasuke.

"Uchiha, what drives you to become strong?", Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

"I am an avenger", said Sasuke.

"You have precious people like Naruto and I yet you push to become an avenger?', asked Gaara in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes, unlike you and the dobe I have no one precious to me", Sasuke said making Sakura's heart break.

"What about the Haruno; your girlfriend?", asked Gaara.

"Who? The pink haired fan girl, I only said that for her to hush her mouth, she's a pain in my side", said Sasuke and Sakura burst into tears being comforted by Lee.

Gaara was about to crush Sasuke when a yellow flash appeared next to him and Naruto spoke to him in a whisper. He nodded and let Sasuke go and walked away with Naruto towards the Genin box.

"Dobe, wrong way", sad Sasuke with a smirk thinking Naruto had lost.

"Nope, I won baka", said Naruto still angry at Sasuke for what he did.

"Yeah right", said in a mock tone.

"There will be a fifteen minute break then Naruto Namikaze will fight Gaara no Sabaku", said Genma and then Sasuke said something everyone in the stadium heard.

"Great, a demon has to fight a demon".

The entire world froze from Sasuke stupidity. Naruto turned and watched the Uchiha.

"Watch your mouth before I make Itachi the last Uchiha", said Naruto in a voice that made everyone shiver. Then there was an explosion in the Kage's box. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Gaara and flashed to the other Genin's then flashed to the Jounin senseis.

Sixteen Konoha Genin, the Sand Siblings and six Jounin were ready to fight.

"Naruto, what do we do?", asked Rin.

"Teams Six and Seven along with Karin stay here and fight while Eight and Nine head to the Hokage Tower and Ten and Gaara's team will head to the academy. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, the village knows your allies, go with your Jounin senseis, I'm going to help the Old Man", said Naruto as he dashed away.

"Why did you guys just take orders from Naruto?", asked Sasuke angrily.

"Believe it or not, at this point in time Naruto is in charge", said Kakashi as he killed an Oto Shinobi. "And remember, don't kill any Suna shinobi just incapacitate them, two more things, killing is part of the job and don't die".

"Hai", they said before dashing off.

( **Meanwhile; With Naruto** )

Naruto arrived to see the Sandaime fighting Orochimaru then Orochimaru doing hand seals that made Hiruzen go wide eyed and the ground trembled. The Sandaime saw Naruto.

"Naruto, there are two reincarnated Shinobi in the arena, fight them…and good luck", said the Sandaime before re-engaging his former student.

Naruto dashed in the arena to see two figures step out of the coffin making him go wide eyed.

"NAOMI", he shouted and beckoned for her to come. He pointed to the coffin and nearly died. The both uttered two words they didn't want to.

Perfect Unison.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _ **Konoha's Crush**_

Mother and father faced son and daughter.

"I tried communicating with dad in my mind, no answer what about you?", asked Naruto in a whisper as he slipped into his Senko (Flash). His father mimicked him.

"No answer", she said as she slipped into Aki (Red). Her mother mimicked her with a sad face.

"I have an idea, but it's going to take time and a lot of Chakra", said Naruto as he charged his parents who had sad smiles.

Naomi followed him and went straight for their mother. Both Naruto and Minato sent a Kunai. The Kunai's clashed and both appeared in a yellow flash.

"Good luck Naruto/Naomi", said Minato/Kushina as they began fighting their children.

( **Meanwhile; Team Six and Seven** )

"S-Sensei?", Kakashi asked after seeing his student fighting his deceased teacher.

"Kakashi, now is not the time?", said Karin as she knocked out a Suna nin and killed an Oto nin.

"Right, sorry, it's just I don't think they can fight their parents", said Kakashi.

"Whys that?", asked Haku.

"Their father was the strongest Kage to past through Konoha and arguably the strongest man in the world. Their mother was one of the strongest Jounin in her day before she got pregnant", said Rin. (A.N. Let me get something straight, the sealing of Isobu in Rin never occurred, and as for Obito, well, you'll just have to wait and see).

Kakashi used his Sahringan and watched the Yondaime and his wife.

"Rin, their Chakra coils are as large as ours", he said after killing an Oto nin.

"Must be the edo tensei, they're not at full power", said Rin as she watched Sasuke kill a Suna nin.

"Sasuke, we're not supposed to kill Suna nin", yelled Kakashi in anger.

"They're attacking us so I kill as I see fit", he said only to be knocked out by Haku from a senbon.

"Sorry sensei, he was getting out of hand", said Haku shaking his head.

"It's okay, let's go", said Rin.

( **Meanwhile; Team Eight and Nine** )

They were running to the Hokage tower. They had encountered 7 enemines which they disposed of quickly. Twenty Oto nin dropped down in from to them and all slipped into the respective fighting stance while Tenten pulled out weapons.

Neji and Hinata Jyuken'ed some while Tenten used weapons, Lee and Gai were rambling about 'youth'. Kurenai was using Genjutsu, Kiba and Akamaru were using 'Gatsuuga' and Shino was using bugs.

"This is a pain", said Tenten as she killed another shinobi.

"Yeah it is and can you believe Naruto knew all along?", asked Kiba.

"We all knew, all Chuunin, Jounin, Anbu, Naruto and Naomi knew", said Kurenai as she used a Genjutsu on three shinobi.

"So Naruto's our leader for this mission?", asked Neji.

"Yes, he and our Hokage are the masterminds behind the counter attack, he is our Taichou (Captain)", said Kurenai as they dashed off.

( **Meanwhile; Team Ten and Sabaku** )

"Hey Asuma, why didn't Naruto-Taichou send some of us to guard the hospital?", asked Baki making team ten raise an eyebrow at the 'Taichou' comment.

"Chuunin are guarding the hospital while four ANBU teams are handling the enemy outside", said Asuma.

"Very well", said Baki as he incapacitated a wide eyed Suna nin.

"Why don't we kill the Suna nin?", asked Ino receiving a glare from Temari.

"Because Naruto-Taichou said that they were tricked by Orochimaru", Asuma answered receiving an 'oh' from Ino and the others.

" **Suna Shiruken (Sand Shiruken)** ", said Gaara as he stood before a lot of Oto nin making them fall like flies.

"This is going to be harder than I thought", said Baki as he eliminated and incapacitated shinobi after shinobi.

The Ino-Shika-Cho formation were using teamwork and were doing great.

( **Thirty Minutes Later; Family versus Family** )

Naruto and Naomi were panting as they stood back to back fighting of Oto, Suna and their parents who seemed to have endless energy.

Everyone watched as an orange line formed around Naruto's eyes signaling his entrance into sage mode. Naruto grunted, his father had destroyed the hilts of his elemental sword.

Naruto took out five tri-pronge Kunai. He put one between his index and middle fingers on both hands, one between his ring and pinky finger on both hands and one in his mouth. He was now holding five Kunai which he channeled his Chakra in.

The one in his mouth began to crackle with electricity while one had wind, another white fire, one with water and the other had rock.

" **Go Genso Buredo no Dansu (Dance of Five Elemntal Blades)** ", and with those words he began ripping through Oto nin one after the next killing and incapacitating while Naomi used the Dansu no Sakura (Cherry Blossom Dance) with her Staff.

"Naruto, how long until you have enough Chakra for your plan?", asked Naomi as she used her Chakra infused staff to kill and knock out.

"A little while again, I can only use Sage Mode at his moment as I'm trying to restore the Chakra I need", said Naruto.

"You've entered Sage Mode at least seven times isn't that dangerous?", she asked Naruto remained silent and glanced at the Hokage and Orochimaru to see him fighting the Shodai and Nidaime.

"Naruto-Taichou, we have word that the outside forces have been eliminated and the Academy and Hospital are safe", yelled a Chuunin as he watched his captain fight.

"Thanks, Naomi I want you to throw me high up in the air?", yelled Naruto and she watched him quizzically.

Naomi took his hand and threw him up in the sky.

"ALL KONOHA SHINOBI, MOVE FROM THE ARENA", he yelled as he used some gravity manipulation to stay in the air and gather his Chakra in his hand. When all the Konoha shinobi moved all he could see was his parents and Oto nin. Everyone in Konoha stopped and watched Naruto to see him floating.

All fights stopped. Konoha was dead silent only to hear Naruto yell.

He put away his Kunai swords and yelled, " **Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)** ", the ground began to shake as chunks of earth began to float upwards towards Naruto and formed a piece of earth a circular form. Naruto gave a flick of his wrist and the whole thing came barreling down.

Naruto dropped to the ground and made some Kage Bunshins. Five to be exact. They made a hexagon around Minato, Kushina and countless Oto nin. Each Naruto formed a black Chakra rod in their hands and stuck it into the ground and called out the Jutsu name.

" **Fuinjutsu; Musekiyojin (Sealing Technique; Six Crimson Ray Formation)** ", the barrier formed around them. The Chibaku Tense crashed into them killing at least seventy five Oto nin and deforming the Edo Tensei used on his parents.

Just then Minato flashed in front of Naruto due to him having Kunai. Minato had his hand on Kushina meaning he flashed them both and they swung at him only to get hit in the stomach by paper.

" **Fuinjutsu; Fuin (Sealing Technique; Seal)** ", Naruto had slapped a seal on their stomach ending their time as Reincarnation.

"Naruto and Naomi my children, you will indeed live up to our expectations", was all Minato said as he was suddenly covered by wrappings. Naruto fell to his knees then face planted in the dirt of the arena ground.

"Taichou are you alright?", asked an ANBU coming up to him.

"Get me a medic", he said simply.

"Taichou needs a medic, anybody?", asked the ANBU and Karin appeared in a shunshin.

"Nii-san, bite me, my Uzumaki clan trait is replenishing people Chakra and healing them", said Karin stretching out her hand. Naruto bit her and immediately felt his Chakra replenish. He stood up with a stretch.

"That quite an ability imouto", he said with a smile making her blush from praise.

"Thank you and I'm also a sensor", she said.

"ANBU, help anyone who is need of it I'm going to help the old man", said Naruto as he threw a Kunai and flashed away.

"You are going to change the world someday…huh Nii-san?", said Naomi in a whisper.

( **Meanwhile; Hokage vs 2 Kage & Orochimaru**)

Hiruzen was panting. Fighting his senseis and student was taxing. He watched to his right to see his other student, surrogate grandson and three ANBU.

"Jiraiya-sensei, get ready I have an idea", said Naruto entering sage mode. Jiraiya watched him curiously and saw Naruto throw a Hiraishin Kunai in the air and grabbed Jiraiya.

The next thing they were heading towards the top of the barrier.

"NARUTO ARE YOU AN IDIOT", yelled Jiraiya.

"So little faith Jiraiya-sensei, **Senpo; Katon; Odama Rasengan (Sage Art; Fire Style; Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)** ", a giant white Rasengan formed his hand and with the added effect of the Nature Chakra it cracked the barrier making them fall beside Hiruzen.

"Who are you to interrupt a fight between Kage's young one?', asked the Nidaime.

"Me? That's easy, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, great grandnephew of the Shodai; Hashirama Senju, great grandson of the Nidaime; Tobirama Senju, surrogate grandson of the Sandaime; Hiruzen Sarutobi and son of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, Apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin ,Sandaime Sage of Mount Myoboku and wielder of the Rinnegan", he said activating said Dojutsu.

"So you are my daughter's and Arashi's grandson, so that means my grandson is the Yondaime", said Tobirama with a small smile.

"Actually, was, he died nearly twelve years ago when the Kyuubi broke free of my mother; Kushina Uzumaki and sealed it within me and my twin sister, anyway, let's fight, **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", he said sending all three of them back.

Orochimaru got up and growled while Shodai and Nidaime smiled at their family's power.

"Well, well, what else can you do?", asked the Shodai with a smile despite the predicament.

" **Mokuton (Wood Style)** ", yelled Naruto as his arms turned into wood and was sent straight for a wide eyed Hashirama.

The Nidaime then sent a Kunai to Naruto who caught it and then the Nidaime was gone only to reappear in front of Naruto.

"Hiraishin?", he asked in disbelief. The Nidaime only smirked and sent a punch making Naruto use his own Hiraishin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, take the Shodai, Old Man handle Orochimaru", said Naruto and the dashed away.

"So the Hiraishin was made by you huh?", asked Naruto with a small smile.

"Yes, I never used it much but when I did I just disappeared and reappeared, why did you disappear in a yellow flash?", asked Tobirama.

"My dad's sealing formula must've been different", he said sending a Kunai and Tobirama who saw it wasn't normal and dodged only for Naruto to flash to that place as well and sent a punch to his stomach. The blow landed but Naruto was also punched sending him into the barrier making him burst into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?".

"Correct", said Naruto as he appeared behind him and punched him. He burst into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?".

"Correct", was all he heard before being sent a tree made by the Shodai.

"Shit".

" **Suiton; Teppodama (Water Style; Gunshot)** ", he said and water was sent straight at Naruto who was appearently scared. Wouldn't you be? Getting hit by the strongest water style user with a water style jutsu. Ouch.

" **Doton; Doheki (Earth Style; Mudwall)** ", he yelled and the wall made of wall came up in front of him but even that wasn't enough as the water broke through the wall hitting him in the chest soaking him to his skin. "Thank Kami you're not at full power", he mumbled.

"Yes, you're lucky", said Tobirama as he sent an axe kick at Naruto who pulled out his five trusty Hiraishin Kunai.

" **Go Genso Buredo no Dansu (Dance of Five Elemntal Blades)** ", he yelled and the Kunai came to life with Chakra. Seeing this Tobirama averted his foot and kicked him in his side instead making him disappear in smoke.

" **Raiton; Shichu Shibari (Lightning Style; Four Pillar Bind)** ", four pillars made of stone rose up around the Nidaime who was shocked a Genin could do such a jutsu. The electricity then began to crackle and shock him.

When the pillars disappeared the Nidaime reappeared only to see Naruto in front of him in a yellow flash.

" **Fuinjutsu; Fuin (Sealing Technique; Seal)** ", he smashed the seal onto the stomach of the Second sealing him back from where he came. He looked over to see Hiruzen fighting Orochimaru and Jiraiya sealing the Shodai.

He looked back to see Orochimaru about to pierce Hiruzen's heart so he Hiraishin'ed in time to get the blow. He got it in his chest.

Everyone watched him wide eyed.

"NARUTO".

He watched to the side to see his friends watching him wide eyed. Hinata had screamed his name. He gave her a small sad smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did the counter attack go?", he asked his sensei and he gave him a small smile.

Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly and gave him his own smile.

"It went great, a quarter of the village needs repairing, we suffered the death of one Suna nin, three Konoha Chuunin and the threat to the village has been neutralized, Taichou", he said.

Naruto turned back to Orochimaru. "Any last words snake-face", he said with a chuckle.

"I should be asking you the same", said Orochimaru.

"Actually I just have two last words that you're going to love", said Naruto with a smirk.

"Might I hear them?", Orochimaru asked.

Naruto smirked and ran through nine hand seals then clasped his hand. It was a jutsu only familiar to the Sandaime.

"Naruto don't", yelled Hiruzen but he was too late.

" **Shiki Fujin (Reaper Death Seal)** ", the air suddenly became chilled. Orochimaru suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since his Genin days. Fear.

The Death god appeared behind Naruto and smiled wickedly. It chanted something only Naruto could hear. Its hand reached went through Naruto stomach making him cough some blood then it went into Orochimaru who screamed in agony.

"Sensei, what is the Gaki doing?", asked Jiraiya asking everyone's unknown question.

"The Shiki Fujin or Reaper Death Seal, it calls upon the Shinigami, the death god, it is a Fuinjutsu that is labeled as an S-class Kinjutsu because of the cost, it takes the users soul along with the victim and seals it away in the stomach of the Shinigami, the only people who knew the jutsu was his father and myself, it was the jutsu he used to seal the Kyuubi in his children", said Hiruzen and everyone was shocked to the bone.

By this time the Shinigami ripped a wide eyed Orochimaru's soul from his making him scream 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' while it was teared from him turning him into stone. The Shinigami then watched Naruto.

" **You have the eyes of the Sage, what is your name child?** ", asked the demon known as the Shinigami.

"Naruto Namikaze", he answered but only the Shinigami could hear him.

" **Namikaze? The last man to call upon me was your father I presume?** ", the Shinigami asked another question.

"Yes, I am the son of the Fourth", said Naruto.

" **Well Naruto-sama, since you possess the eyes of the Rikodou Sennin and used me to end the left of that damned Snake Sannin who cheated death so many times I ask that you use me as a summon** ", said Shinigami.

"R-Really?", asked Naruto. The outside world was moving in slow motion. Naruto was slowly falling to the ground.

" **Yes, anytime you summon me you shall remain alive, but, don't over use me and it will take double the Chakra** ", said the Shinigami as he faded making the time in the world resume to its normal pace.

Naruto righted himself in midair and was now sitting staring at the Sandaime.

"Hey Old Man", said Naruto in his normal cheery self.

"YOU'RE DYING AND YOU ACT SO HAPPY-GO-LUCKY", yelled the Sandaime as the barrier disappeared and Orochimaru's henchmen shunshin'ed away.

"Don't worry, Shinigami-sama spared me because I have the Rinnegan and helped him kill Orochimaru because he has been cheating death for so long?".

"Yes, he had mastered immortality, he told me so himself", said Hiruzen and hugged his surrogate grandson.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-Taichou, the four that was holding up the barrier escaped along with Kabuto, shall we send a team to track them?", asked Dragon as he appeared next to the 'Konoha 16', Jounin-sensei, the Sand Siblings, Baki and the Hokage who were all congratulating Naruto. (Except Sasuke who was unconscious…still).

"What do you say Naruto?", asked the Hokage.

"Send Neko and Tiger, tell them do not engage, track them to Oto and find their base and report back, they leave as soon as possible", said Naruto and Dragon nodded along with a smiling Hiruzen at Naruto's quick thinking.

"Hai Taichou", he said as he disappeared.

"Next person to call me Taichou gets it", Naruto growled. Everyone dared not to go by him but Hinata dared him.

"Okay Taichou", said Hinata and Naruto turned to her. "Am I going to 'get it'?", she asked.

"Yes", he said making her gulp but to her and everyone else's shock he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

"Can someone take me home now, I'm tired", said Naruto breaking the kiss.

"No you're going to the hospital to check on your wounds and recover", said Hinata making him cry anime tears.

"Everyone, well done in defending your village, Genin meet me in my office a week, Baki-san, you have one week to leave with your shinobi, dismissed", said the old Kage shunshin'ing away with a smile in Naruto's direction.

( **Following Morning; Somewhere in Otokagure** )

"Kabuto-sama, were the only ones that escaped?", asked a big man with a big build and orange hair.

"Yes Jirobo, and it seems that Orochimaru is dead, in a month you and your team will leave to recruit Sasuke Uchiha, we could use the man power, I shall grant him power and in return he helps us take over the world".

Maniacal laughter was heard minutes later.

But what they didn't know was that two ANBU had discovered their base. Too bad they didn't over hear the conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _ **Godaime Hokage**_

The Konoha 15 plus Karin, their senseis; Maito Gai, Rin Nohora, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage in his office. To their right were four people. Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Hayate Gekko and Genma Shiranui. (A.N. Yes, Hayate is alive).

"I would like to congratulate all of you for a job well done and for a good job during the exams, now the judges were the proctors and shall say who gets promoted to Chuunin and I shall confirm, proceed Ibiki", said the Sandaime.

"We nominate Shikamaru Nara and Naomi Namikaze for the rank of Chuunin", said Ibiki.

"I accept", said the Hokage taking out two Chuunin vest from a draw of his desk and handing it to said two.

Naruto congratulated his sister and friend, everyone congratulated them except Sasuke who was angry he had lost. Naomi blushed from praise and got a kiss from Haku while Shikamaru mumbled it would be 'troublesome'.

"I believe that is not all", said Hiruzen making everyone turn to him and then the judges.

"No, lasltly we nominate Naruto Namikaze for the rank of Tokebetsu Jounin or Full Jounin up to you Hokage-sama", said Ibiki and everyone choked on air and Asuma's cigarette fell along with Kakashi dropping his book.

"Me? Jounin? Why?", he asked recovering from his shock.

"For the first part of the exam you figured the test out before it started, you weren't even intimidated by me", said Ibiki with a smirk.

"The second part, we have ANBU watch you secretly until you get a scroll for the first day, I watched how you have a kind heart but once it comes to protecting friends or family you will kill which is perfect as Konoha doesn't see shinobi as just mindless tools", said Anko then Hayate spoke.

"For the prelims you didn't rush in but analyzed the situation, an important aspect for both Chuunin and Genin as they lead missions", said Hayate.

Genma was next, "For the final part you showed a marvelous range of jutsu and didn't stick with one thing, you had a complete mastery of the Yond…your fathers jutsu, you also had a clear head for the fight and controlled your anger when your opponent was trying to get you angry", said Genma.

"I accept, Naruto Namikaze from this day on you're a Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato and I have the perfect first mission for you", said Sarutobi handing Naruto a folder and his Jounin vest.

Naruto watched the paper and went wide eyed.

"You sure sending me to Iwa is a good idea?", he asked. Sarutobi only nodded and addressed the other Genin.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I cannot allow you to become a Genin due to you disobeying orders from your Taichou and sensei during the invasion", he said and Sasuke seethed. "Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, due to your perfect understanding during the counter attack I deem you fit to learn your clans advanced technique", they were wide eyed. "Haku Momochi, Sai, though you didn't pass I thank you for contributing your best during the invasion", he said and they smiled in thanks, Neji Hyuuga, I cannot promote you due to disobeying orders from your preliminaries proctor and for killing a Konoha Kunoichi, you are very luck Naruto is a forgiving person, you have seen what he can do and you would likely be dead if he wasn't forgiving".

"I know and am sorry for my actions, Hinata-san, I am sorry for killing you and using the Caged Bird Seal on you, I apologize to you as well Namikaze-sama", said Neji.

"It's okay, just don't call me that, please", said Naruto and he nodded with a smile.

"Back to business, Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Rock Lee, you may have lost but I recommend you train very hard and good luck next time", they smiled at their Hokage's kind words. "Finally, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Karin Uzumaki, I thank you for your help during the invasion".

"Hai Hokage-sama", they said with smiles.

"Naruto, have you formulated your team?", asked the Hokage.

"Yes, Naomi, Karin, Sasuke and Neji, pack for a two week long mission and meet me at the East Gate tomorrow morning at eight sharp, I will explain your mission their", said Naruto. They nodded and left along with everyone else. Sasuke just scowled and left.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you can come out now", said Naruto as it was only the Hokage and himself.

"Well done Naruto", said Jiraiya.

"Naruto, you and your team will leave with Jiraiya to get my successor to accept the position, since you are her last blood relative along with Naomi", said Sarutobi.

"Tsunade Senju?", he asked and Sarutobi nodded.

He nodded with a sigh. "I will meet your team tomorrow at the East gate", said Jiraiya he gave Naruto a book and disappeared in some smoke.

Naruto gave Hiruzen a nod and flashed away.

( **That Evening; Namikaze Mansion** )

During the week, Naruto, Naomi and Karin had moved all of their belongings into the Namikaze masion. It was two stories, six bedrooms, two bathsrooms, a kitchen, a dojo, armory, the den, and the secret dojo underneath the house.

Naruto looked at the book Jiraiya gave him. It was the latest Bingo book. He saw a marked page and surprised to see it was his page.

It read;

 _Name; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Age; Thirteen._

 _Rank; Jounin: S-Rank._

 _Affiliations; Konohagakure and Mount Myoboku._

 _Alliances; Nidaime Kirroi Senko, Sandaime Sage of Mount Myoboku._

 _Kekkai Genkai; Rinnegan, Mokuton and possibly the ability to do all sub elements._

 _Note; Do not engage. If encountered flee on sight._

 _Family; Minato Namikaze-Father, Kushina Uzumaki-Mother, Naomi Namikaze-Sister, Karin Uzumaki-Cousin, Tobirama Senju-Great Grandfather, Hashirama Senju-Great Grandnephew, Tsunade Senju-Distant Cousin and Hinata Yuhi-Girlfriend._

 _Stastus (es); Sage, Jinchuriki._

He chuckled, they had a lot of information on him and how they knew he was a Jounin before him he will never know.

"Naruto, are you sure you can do this?", asked Gaara as he watched his friend.

"Yes, with the Rinnegan I can", he reassured his friend.

"Very well", said Gaara.

"This is going to take a while so sit still and relax", said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, my friend".

( **Following Day; East Gate** )

Naruto had an idea this morning and couldn't resist. He had changed his clothes into something that would make people shit themselves.

He stood at five feet three inches and wore standard Konoha uniform that consisted of a long sleeved blue ninja shirt and long blue ninja pants with two bands on both of his sleeves. His forehead protector was black along with black ninja sandals. His dark green Jounin flak jacket and a short sleeved orange haori with black flames licking the bottom and end of the sleeves over his normal attire with Kanji for 'Nidaime Kiiroi Senko' going from top to bottom on the back. It was closed in the front by a thin black rope. His bangs were now jaw length on either side of his face. (Just Like Minato).

He was waiting on Jiraiya and his team and as soon as they reached him they gawked.

"Alright, everyone put out your right hand", he ordered and they did so because he spoke with authority.

He placed the Hiraishin seal in the palm of their hands and turned to Jiraiya who nodded.

"Alright, we are to guard someone from here to Iwa but we will be making a stop with Jiraiya-sensei here to convince the Sandaime's successor to return to the village. The person we are guarding is the Rock Daimyo's daughter, it is a B-rank mission because of the where we are going and the client is a very powerful figure, she should be here shortly", said Naruto.

They only had to wait five minutes as they saw the figure of a beautiful woman approaching them. She immediately latched onto Naruto arms.

"Well hello their handsome, my names Abi and I'm so glad that I have such a strong and handsome ninja to guard me", she said.

Naruto carefully took her arm off of his and smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Naruto and I already have a girlfriend…guys let's go", he said quickly turning around and walking quickly with everyone behind him.

An hour later they stopped.

"Guys, I want you in Manji formation around Abi, Jiraiya-sensei will be in the back and I in front. Neji I want you in front of the diamond while Sasuke's in the back, Karin on the left and Naomi on the right", said Naruto as he went to Abi, took her hand and placed a seal on her palm making her blush.

"Let's go, we have to get Tsunade-Baa-chan", he said making everyone except Jiraiya chuckle.

"Naruto, whatever you do… _do not_ call her old", said Jiraiya but Naruto shrugged it off.

( **Later that Evening; Village** )

Jiraiya and Team Naruto were in the village. They had just entered.

"Alright gaki's I'm going to check on some stuff so have fun, Naruto will check in an apartment, girls stay with girls and boys stay with boys…have fun", he said before disappearing in smoke.

' _Damned perverted hermit_ '.

"Taichou, are we going to get a room or what?", said Karin.

"Yeah let's go and be careful if you guys go to the hotsprings";, he said as he walked away with them behind him.

( **Later; Hotel** )

"Good afternoon can I have three rooms please?", Naruto asked. The woman and raised an eyebrow.

"There is a rule no boys and girl can share a room under the age of eighteen", she said harshly.

"Two things lady, five of us are shinobi and second the boys in a room and girls in the other and the last one is for my master", Naruto growled. The woman told him his price he paid and she handed him his keys. "By the way, where is the closest hot spring around here?".

She told him and he made a Kage Bunshin handed him Jiraiya's key and told him to deliver it.

( **Two Hours Later; Boys Room** )

Boys being boys they were reading up on scroll with clan jutsu. After finding out about the real cause behind his father's death Neji had become more relaxed and not so arrogant while Sasuke was as arrogant as ever reading up on the Sharingans abilities.

Naruto was observing them while reading upon the Rasengan. It seemed his father wanted to add the wind element to it but died before he could complete it.

"Hey guys, stay here until I get back, Neji you're in charge", said Naruto as he flashed away leaving two confused shinobi.

"Wonder what has him so worried", Neji wondered out loud.

"Don't know, don't care", Sasuke replied harshly making Neji wince at his tone then continue his own studies.

( **Meanwhile; With Naruto** )

Naruto flashed in to see a peculiar sight. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were facing off against Jiraiya. Naruto flashed to his master side and slipped into a Taijutsu stance. Senko.

"Kisama, take Naruto-kun, I'll handle Jiraiya", said Itachi as he gave Jiraiya a wink that went unnoticed by Kisame but not Naruto who decided to ask about it later.

"Come on Sushi man let's make this quick, I have to find and old lady and carry someone to Iwa", said Naruto charging the shark man who was angry at the 'Sushi' comment.

He pulled out his sword and swung it at Naruto who was gone in a yellow flash and then reappeared with his sister.

"Kisame, both are Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, don't kill them", said Itachi as he continued 'fighting' Jiraiya.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)** ", said Naruto as Kisama was suddenly pushed into a couple trees then got hit with a lightning jutsu from Naomi.

"YOU F*CKING BRATS, I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOU", yelled Kisame as he charged at them. Naruto and Naomi smirked. Naruto whipped out his five Kunai and gathered his Chakra as he began to fight Kisame in a deadly Kenjutsu battle with a little Bojutsu coming in from Naomi.

"What's wrong Sushi man, or should I call you the walking fish, you choose", said Naruto and it only enraged Kisame more but everyone stopped as they heard a yell.

"ITACHI", everyone turned to see Sasuke with a lightning filled hand running at Itachi who simply batted away his hand and said, " **Tsukoyomi (Moon Reader)** ". Sasuke fell to the ground screaming.

"You didn't have to do that you know?", said an aggravated Kisame.

"Watch out", wall Itachi said as he turned back to Jiraiya and Kisame turned back to the twins to see a big spiraling ball of fire.

" **Senpo; Katon; Odama Rasengan (Sage Art; Fire Style; Great Ball Spiralling Sphere)** ", he yelled and Kisame was hit with the full force but do to Naruto's improved Chakra control it didn't kill him. It was just like normal fire only it caused more damage.

"Kisame let us go, Naruto-kun is too strong for you", said Itachi watching as Naruto made another of his special rasengans.

"Fine, let's go", said Kisame as he shunshin'ed with water and Itachi used the leaf shunshin after giving Jiraiya a nod.

"Let's go, we have to find that old hag of a teammate of yours and let her wake up Sasuke", said Naruto putting said Uchiha over his shoulder.

"Don't call her that", Jiraiya warned wearily. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin.

"Tell everyone we leave in the morning and Naomi is with me and Jiraiya-sensei", Naruto ordered the clone who took Sasuke and nodded.

"Let's go, **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** ", said Naruto. "You know what to do", he said then they all dashed off in different directions.

"We should fine Tsunade later today", Naruto.

"If she's still here", Jiraiya mumbled.

( **Later That Day; A Casino** )

"I…I…I won?", asked a busty blonde woman with two pig tails.

"It appears so Tsunade-sama?", said a woman behind her who had black hair and was holding a pig in her arms.

"Shizune, we're leaving…now", said the woman as she took up her winnings and walked out with her apprentice hot on her heels.

While walking out she didn't notice a blonde haired shinobi poof away in smoke.

She had walked for about twenty minutes before stopping at a bar.

' _Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt_ '.

( **Ten Minutes Later; Bar** )

"Bartender, gimme another bottle of Sake", yelled a woman.

"Tsunade-sama, this will be your fifth bottle of Sake", pleaded Shizune but to no avail.

"Drinking so much isn't good for you Tsunade-Hime", said a man as he walked into the bar followed by two blonde with whisker marks.

"Jiraiya?", she asked.

"Hello Tsunade", he said friendly.

"Hey Baa-chan", he said making her get a tick mark.

"The only person who used to call me that was my students husband, I will kill you if you call me it again", said Tsunade glaring at the blonde boy.

"I called you it because Tou-san used to call you it and Kaa-san used to call Jiraiya-sensei 'Ero-sennin'", said Naruto making her come out of her drunken stupor

"Naruto…Naomi, your alive?", she asked with surprise.

"Yip", answered Naomi.

"Still don't call me Baa-chan, Jiraiya, why did you come here?", she ended one conversation and continued another.

"Sarutobi-sensei has selected you as her successor", said Jiraiya.

"No, the Hokage is a dumb job that gets everyone killed, only an idiot will become Hokage", she said and Naruto unleashed an intense killer intent.

"Don't you dear talk about the Hokage's like that, by doing that you are disrespecting a position your grandfather, granduncle, sensei and my father held, being nominated to be the Hokage is an honor", he said angrily.

"What do you know about being Hokage?", she asked with her own anger bubbling.

"Because, becoming Hokage is my dream", he said making both Tsunade and Shizune freeze in place.

' _Those…Those words_ ', they both thought before Tsunade watched Naruto.

"I know what you're thinking, the same words as Nawaki-Oji-san and your dead lover Dan, calling Hokage stupid is just disgracing their dream", said Naruto sadly.

"What do you mean Nawaki- _Oji -_ san?", asked Tsunade.

"My father is the grandson of the Nidaime, making my sister and I blood related to you seeing as the Nidaime was your grand uncle, it's just he's out _great_ granduncle", Naruto explained making her and Shizune go wide eyed.

"Let's take this outside", she said angrily and got up and walked outside. Naruto, Naomi, Jiraiya and Shizune followed.

"Alright, now that were outside let's make a bet, if you beat me I become the Godaime and give you the Shodai's necklace", said Tsunade making Shizune and Jiraiya look stupefied.

"Fine by me", he said as he entered Sage Mode and activated his Rinnegan while pulling out a Hiraishin Kunai.

"You have the Rinnegan, Jiraiya taught you Sage Mode and you know the Hiraishin? Anything else?", she asked curiously. Naruto smirked and held the Kunai by the ring at the end and formed a blue Rasengan making her nervous.

He charged at her and threw the Kunai making her dodge and then punch him as he burst into smoke then appeared with the Rasengan stretch back making her parry the hand then flick him in his forehead sending him ten meters back. In ten seconds she was in front of him again. Naruto tensed waiting for a punch but instead got a kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto, you were right, I am disgracing their dreams, I will accept the position only if you accept the necklace", she said.

"Thanks Baa-chan", he said as she slipped it on him. It glowed green then Naruto was knocked out and the necklace glowed a bright green.

"Can he use Mokuton?", asked Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded. "Don't worry about it, he's going to be fine".

' _Just fine_ '.

( **The Following Day; Hotel** )

Naruto stirred to see his team, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune watching him.

"Ah shit, what happened?", he asked.

"The necklace reacted to your ability to use Mokuton", said Tsunade.

Naruto watched in his hand to see a book and scroll. "Guys, go and get ready, I have to talk with Jiraiya-sensei and Baa-chan", he said and they left quietly only Sasuke grumbling.

"Thanks for waking up the Teme Baa-chan, anyway, I met the Shodai and he gave me a book and a scroll with all of his jutsu concerning Mokuton", he said gesturing to the said items in his hand.

"Alright, I gotta get back to Konoha and do my Kage business", said Tsunade as she Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune walked out.

"Naruto", Jiraiya started, "Come back alive", he said as he left and Naruto began packing at took a quick shower.

( **Later; Gate of Village** )

"Alright, we have some lost ground to catch up on, let's go", said Naruto as he made a Kage Busnhin to carry Abi who blushed making Naruto groan.

"Let's go Taichou", said Neji.

Naruto nodded.

' _Iwa, here we come_ '.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _ **Sasuke Retrieval Mission**_

They were running at high speeds through the forest heading to Iwagakure. They were running in a V formation with the clone with Abi behind Naruto. Naruto was in front with Naomi on his left, Karin on his right and Neji behind Naomi and Sasuke behind Karin and the clone right behind Naruto.

They had parted with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune four days ago and had camped outside and Abi had forced to sleep on the ground making her complain about the ground was hard and whatnot.

Naruto swore that Abi was going to make him sin his soul. Suddenly seven ninja's with scars through their headbands dropped down in front of him. Team Naruto stopped immediately skidding on the ground. All were Iwa nukenin.

"Sasuke, Neji, go", said Naruto as he ran through hand seals. Sasuke and Neji took the hint and dashed forward Kunai drawn. They cut down three ninja before Naomi and Karin dashed taking down the other three leaving one; the leader.

" **Suiton; Tepodamma (Water Style; Gunshot)** ", he yelled sending the powerful water jutsu at the rouge Rock shinobi.

" **Doton; Doheki (Earth Style; Mud Wall)** ", he yelled making the earth around him shoot up stopping the water…partially. He still got wet.

He glared at Naruto but Naruto took out a Hirai-kunai and threw it at him and he was in front of him in a yellow flash. Naruto had the man by his neck making him gasp for here.

"Why did you attack us?", Naruto asked coldly even though he kind of knew.

"To…use the daimyo's daughter for…ransom…after we had our way with her", the man wheezed out. He may have been a ninja but Naruto was looking at him with eyes that read 'tell me the truth or you're going to wish I killed you'.

Naomi, Karin, Abi, Naruto and Neji were disgusted. Sasuke really didn't care and was off to the side watching.

"Naomi", said Naruto before throwing the man to her. Naomi cocked back her fist and hit the man square in his groin making all the males wince.

"I HATE perverts", she said as she fixed back her gloves.

"Neji, Sasuke, good job, I recommend you train in more Ninjutsu, would you like a jutsu scroll?", Naruto asked.

"Can I have one for fire and lightning?", Sasuke asked but you could of sworn he almost died asking for something.

"What about you Neji?", Naruto asked.

"Water for me please", he said and you could've sworn he screwed his face like he was eating shit by saying the word 'please'.

Naruto used the multiple seals hidden on his body to hand them the scrolls they wanted. He was trying to rebuild the _friendship_ he had with them. Not friendship per say but to the point where they didn't want to kill each other.

"Let's go", he said and walked away.

( **Two Days Later; Gates of Iwagakure** )

' _This is it_ ', Naruto thought silently as he stopped at the guard booth.

"Ohayo", he said in a friendly tone though he was grimacing.

"Hello Konoha nin, you were the team designated to bring the daughter of the Daimyo?", the Chuunin at the gate asked.

"Hai", he said.

"Very well we will take it from here", said the Chuunin.

"No, our mission was to take the daughter to the office of the Tsuchikage", Naruto said firmly.

"You will do as I say as you are not part of this village", said the Chuunin but was silenced when Naruto held up a Hirai-Kunai.

"Don't make me", Naruto said coldly.

"Y-Yes Konoha Shinobi-san, please follow me", the man said moving quickly heading the Kage tower of Iwagakure.

( **Some Time Later; Tsuchikage Office** )

"Come in", was heard inside the office of the Tsuchikage.

The Chuunin walked in followed by the Konoha nin and the 'princess' of the Land of Earth.

"My daughter I was so worried about you, are you alright", said an elderly man as he hugged his daughter. He was inside the room with the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"I'm fine daddy, some ninja attacked but the blond haired man saved me, daddy can I marry him?", she asked with puppy dog eyes. The others were wide eyed.

"Yes you may, the wedding will be held in five months a-", he was cut off as a yellow flash appeared in front of him.

"I am NOT marrying your daughter", Naruto said coldly.

"You are threatening me? This can be an act of war. I can have the Tsuchikage attack Konoha and we will win because of the recent damages caused by Orochimaru", said the old man with a smirk.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. I am not marrying your daughter and where Konoha stands Iwa wouldn't stand a chance", Naruto spat coldly.

"How is that?', the man asked daring Naruto to continue.

"For I am the Nidaime Kiiroi Senko", he said before turning to the Tsuchikage who was writing something on a scroll. "Onoki-sama, my team and I will leave in a three hours", said Naruto as he walked off only to be held back by the Tsuchikage.

"Namikaze-san, I would like to offer a peace treaty between our two nations", began Ohnoki, "After what your father did I don't think I can handle another Kiiroi Senko against us".

"Hai", Naruto said as he took the scroll and flashed into town with his team making them the shinobi and civilians stop in their tracks.

"Three Hours then we meet at the gate", said Naruto as he walked off letting everyone see his haori writing making them pale. He had flashed to town because of marking he had put secretly.

Whispers were passed around about the Yondaime Hokage having a son and another Kiiroi Senko. Naruto only knew one thing, by the end of the day Iwa would know who he was.

( **Two Hours Later; Mountains of Iwagakure** )

Naruto was currently walking through the mountainous range of Iwa when lava suddenly shot out of nowhere at him. On instinct he flashed away and landed twenty feet from his initial place. He turned to see a man.

"So it seems the rumors of the rebirth of the Kiiroi Senko are true", the man said. The man had red hair with a beard and moustache. He wore a long sleeved red shirt and pants a brown sash around his waist and black shinobi sandals.

"Roshi I presume", Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan.

"You know me how?", the man named Roshi asked.

"Kurama told me, I am the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Kyuubi and Shukaku the Ichibi", Naruto said making Roshi arch his brows.

"Two Bijuu are in you?", Roshi asked.

"Yes, I was originally the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but with the Rinnegan I absorbed Shukaku with my friend's permission", he explained.

"Okay, you are here for?", he asked.

"Can I have a word with Son?", Naruto asked and he nodded and his head went down for a minute before he looked back at Naruto.

" **You have the eyes of my father?** ", Son Goku asked cautiously.

"Father, I didn't know old man Rikodou was your father, father as in he created you corret?", Naruto asked the four tailed monkey in human form.

" **Yes, you wanted to talk to me?** ", Son asked putting the conversation back on track.

"Yes, Old Man Rikodou told me I was his reincarnation and wishes for me to absorb all the Bijuu it to myself", Naruto told him.

" **So my brothers are in you?** ", Son asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, you have genders?", asked Naruto.

" **Yes, Shukaku is male, Matabi is female, Isobu is male, I am male, Kokuo is male, Saiken is female, Chomei is female, Hachibi is male and so is Kurama** ", Son explained.

"Or, thanks for clearing that up, anyway, I can extract you and put you in me without killing Roshi-san", Naruto thought.

" **Very well…but you must defeat Roshi** ", said the Yonbi as he turned back into Roshi.

"Let us do this quickly Namikaze-san, you may take Son if you win once I remain alive", said Roshi.

Naruto nodded and slipped into a new stance. Hoshi (Star).

( **Meanwhile; Naomi and Karin** )

They were sitting in the hot springs enjoying themselves. Only one onther was there. A female across from them and by her figure you could tell she was a Kunoichi.

"What do you think the guys are doing?", Karin asked her cousin and she shrugged.

"Naruto is probably doing business while Neji and Sasuke are training with the scrolls Naruto gave them", Naomi replied. She then noticed the Iwa Kunoichi watching them.

"Hey girlie, got a problem?", Naomi as irritated.

"Don't talk to me like that Konoha nin", the girl spat back.

"Why?", Karin asked.

"I am a Kunoichi of Iwa and grandaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage", she said confidently.

"Don't care, I am the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and this is my cousin the niece of the Yondaime", said Naomi making the girl stop in her tracks.

"There have been rumors of the 'Nidaime Kiiroi Senko', is it you?", the girl asked.

"No my twin brother Naruto, I'm Naomi and this is Karin", said Naomi.

"Kurotsuchi".

"Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi, we're going to leave now, got to get some supplies for the road", said Naomi and she and Karin left.

' _Hmm, interesting_ '.

( **Meanwhile; Sasuke** )

' _SHIT, WHY CAN'T I GET IT, I AM AN UCHIHA, AN ELITE_ ', Sasuke thought angrily. He had been trying to get down a fire jutsu and it was proving to be difficult.

"I faced Itachi for the first tim in four years and I get knocked ot in four seconds", he growled as he scolded himself. "How did Naruto, the 'dobe' and 'deadlast' get so strong, I have to find out and take it for myself".

( **During This Time; Neji** )

Neji was having a relatively easier time trying to learn the jutsu from the scroll anruto had give. It only had three jutsus. Two C-rank and a B-rank and he had mastered the a C-rank and was working on the other.

' _I can't believe Naruto would do this for me after I killed Hinata-san_ ', he thought bitterly.

"I will train harder that before and be a very powerful ninja just like Naruto-sama", he said with something on his face that hadn't been there in seven years.

A smile.

( **Thirty Minutes Later; Naruto vs Roshi** )

"Kuso", Naruto groaned as he got ot of a ditch Roshi had put him in. He might've been a sage, a flash, a Kekkai Genkai user but he wasn't invincible.

" **Mokuton (Wood Style)** ", he yelled and wood wrapped around his legs and kept his hands in place. "I have an hour and a half to beat you because the extraction taked close to an hour and my team leaves in two and a half ours, had to make this difficult didn't you Roshi", Naruto grumbled as he walked closer to Roshi.

Naruto entered sage mode and charged up a Rasengan. It was the normal blue.

"Give up Roshi", Naruto said. Roshi only used his Yoton (Lava Style) to melt the wood and used his lave to make something that looked like a lava ball.

Roshi only smirked as he ran towards Naruto.

" **Senpo; Rasengan (Sage Art; Spiralling Sphere)** ".

" **Yoton; Yogon Tama (Lava Style; Lava Ball)** ".

The Chakra ball and Lava ball crashed and made an explosion. Roshi and Naruto was sent flying back but Naruto used a little Shinra Tensei (Almight Push) to slow him down. He made for clones and they began drawing symbols on Fuinjutsu paper.

When Roshi opened his eyes he saw five Naruto around him in a pentagon. All of them were doing the ram seal. When they saw Roshi get up the slapped their hand on the paper in front of them and yelled out the jutsu.

" **Fuinjutsu; Go Hashira Shiru (Sealing Technique; Five Pillar Seal)** ", the five pillar came out of the ground and stood and seven feet and Kanji started coming out if it and formed a seal around Roshi and began to drain his Chakra.

"This seal drains your Chakra, there is no escape when the fight was one on one, actually, I developed this seal to use it against Jinchuriki if they wanted me to fight them for the Bijuu", Naruto explained and Roshi grunted in pain.

"I give", he muttered and Naruto released the jutsu.

"Let's get this over with".

( **An Hour and Fifteen Minutes Later; Iwa** )

Naruto flashed into town making everyone scared again. He just shook his head and sighed. He had an hour and a half before he met up with his team to head back to Iwa.

He suddenly staggered and began coughing up blood.

' _Kurama, Son, Shukaku, what's happening to me?_ ', he asked the three Bijuu within him.

' _ **You can't absorb anymore Bijuu for now, your body has to learn to keep up with us at the moment, three years or so and then you can absorb again**_ ', Son answered him then Shukaku went on about getting out of Naruto and Kurama threatened to kill him.

He cut of the link and began walking away only for a hand to grip his shoulder and spin him around. He watched the girl who spun him around. She was a Kunoichi.

"You are?", he asked slightly irritated.

"Kurotsuchi of the Yoton", she said and Naruto sighed.

"Naruto Namikaze; Konoha Kiiroi Senko", he said and outstretched his hand for her to shake but she didn't she glared at him.

"Fight me".

"Sorry, I'm low on Chakra from training and I feeling a little sick", he said as he coughed up some more blood.

"Do you need me to show you the way to the hospital?", she asked with no concern at all.

"No thanks, my team is going to leave in a while", he said and flashed away.

"Idiot".

( **One Week Later; Konohagakure** )

Naruto entered the office of the Hokage to see three people in the room.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, Old Man, Baa-chan", he said as he handed the peace treaty to Tsunade who read it and raised a brow.

"You got a peace treaty from Iwa?", she asked.

Naruto had a nervous smile and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I kind of used the Hiraishin in front of him and he said he didn't want to handle another flash against him", he said and Tsunade threw a book at him.

"You are one of maybe even the strongest ninja's in this village, stop using your trump card without reason", she said and Naruto nodded gave his report and was told about a festival later and flashed away to ask Hinata to the festival.

( **Meanwhile; Uchiha Mansion** )

Sasuke was training when four figures jumped out of the shadows and landed behind him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto-sama has requested you come with us and join Otokagure in return of power to kill Itachi", said a deep voice.

"Why would I do that?", he asked.

"Because, this f*cking village can't help you get stronger f*cktard", said a female voice.

"Tayuya, language please", said the deep voice from before.

"Shut up fatso", she replied.

"I'll come with you", said Sasuke after a moment of thought. She was right Konoha wasn't helping him get strong.

"You will, will you?", a voice said from the shadow and everyone turned wide eyed to see a man with bandages on his right hand and right eye.

"Shit", cursed Tayuya.

"I will it you go Sasuke, if you help me", Danzo said with a smirk.

"I want you to break the Namikaze boy's spirit", he said.

"How will I do that?", Sasuke asked.

"All of you are going to help him accomplish this", Danzo said to the others and they nodded.

"Sure", said a man with six arms.

"You are going to…".

( **Later that Evening; Park in Konoha** )

They all sat at a big table in the park. Naruto was with Hinata, Haku with Naomi, Sai was with Ino, Shikamaru was with Temari who just happened to be in the village, Lee was with Sakura, Kakashi was with Rin, Neji was with Tenten and Chouji was with Karin.

"The festival was good wasn't it", said Naruto starting up conversation.

"Yeah it was, I still can't believe Chouji beat you in eating food", said Karin as she chuckled lightly.

"If it was ramen I would've won", he pouted playfully and received a kiss from Hinata.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm carrying Sakura-chan home", said Lee as he led her away.

A little while after they park was deserted.

( **Meanwhile; Namikaze** )

"This is it", said Haku as Chouji and him stopped with the girls.

"Thanks for a great night Chouji", said Karin as she kissed him on the lips making him blush.

Haku ended up in the same state and minutes later they left. As soon as Karin and Naomi entered the compound they were knocked unconscious.

( **Meanwhile; Yuuhi Household** )

Naruto had just broke apart a hot make out session with Hinata with hand under clothes and whatnot. They were both panting.

"Good night Hime, I love", he said before kissing her again and flashing away inside his bedroom.

"I love you too, Naruto", she said before walking in the gate and ending up in the same state as Karin and Naomi.

( **Meanwhile; Haruno Household** )

"Good night and thank you Lee-kun", said Sakura as he leaned in for a kiss and Lee accepted and retunred it.

"Thank you for going with me Sakura-chan", he said before speeding off jumping like a damned frog.

She entered her house to meet the fate of Hinata.

( **Meanwhile; Rin's Apartment** )

"Thank you for going with me Rin-chan", said Kakashi as he received a kiss from Rin.

"No, thank you Kaka-kun", she said as she entered, closed the door and got knocked out.

( **Meanwhile; Tenten's House** )

"Thanks Neji-kun", she said as he was rewarded with a kiss.

"No problem Ten-chan", he said as he left.

She entered the house to…get this…she got knocked out.

( **Meanwwhile; Yamanaka House** )

"Thanks Sai", said Ino as she pulled away from their kiss.

"No problem Ino", he said and walked away.

Ino entered her house to get hit in her neck.

( **Meanwhile; Temari's Hotel** )

"Thanks again Shika-kun", said Temari as she kissed him making him blush.

"Your welcome Tema-chan", he said as she kissed him again and closed the door. "Troublesome", he muttered as Temari was knocked out on the other side of the door.

If only he knew.

( **Next Day; Namikaze Mansion** )

"Naruto, NARUTO, WAKE UP", yelled Kakshi as he banged on Naruto bedroom door.

"WHAT IS IT?", he yelled.

"Hinata's been kidnapped, we have to go to the Hokage's office now", he yelled and as soon as he finished he found himself in the Hokage's office in a yellow flash.

He looked around to see all the guys from last night, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Koharu and Homaru.

"Where are they Baa-chan?", Naruto asked. Tsunade simply handed him a note.

 _Naruto looks like you found out, you better hurry before something happens to them, especially Hinata, she looks rather…vanquishing if you know what I mean. Times running out_

 _-The Greatest Uchiha Ever_

"Sasuke", he growled in a Low voice.

"Naruto Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Haku Momochi, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Sai. This is an A-rank mission, you are to rescue Hinata Yuhi, Tenten, Rin Nohora, Sakura Haruno, Naomi Namikaze, Karin Uzumaki, Temari no Sabaku and Ino Yamanka and you leave immediately.

"Let's go, Baa-chan, dead or alive?", he asked referring to Sasuke and everyone could tell by the tone in his voice he was serious.

"Alive would be less paperwork, but, dead would terminate the problem", she said.

"Then it's settled, I know what I'm going to do", Naruto said as he walked to the door and as he opened it…

"What are you going to do?", Jiraiya asked. All eyes turned to Naruto who looked at looked back at them over his shoulder. He answered in a cold yet determined voice.

"A little over four years ago Itachi Uchiha massacred his entire clan but made a mistake leaving his little brother alive. I'm going to fix that mistake".


End file.
